Fallen Skies
by Meisterthe3rd
Summary: Tsubasa and Nix, twins forced to steal in order to survive, are world-renowned thieves. Finally getting caught by authorities, they are given the ultimate punishment: Attend U.A High. Rated T because of Nix and you know who. This is my first fanfic so please leave a review. It will help a lot
1. Chapter 1:Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought_

**_quirk description or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Capture**

The Excalibur Mansion, one of the most priceless structures in all of Japan, welcomed an unwanted visitor that night. His lean, young, and muscular frame stood on one of the trees that overlooked the mansion's vast lawn. He then scanned the mansion's security outside the entrance.

_Around 6 armed guards, _the mysterious figure thought to himself. He then smiled to himself _This is child's play. _

Leaping from the tree he landed quietly on the paved path so the guards, who were casually socializing, did not notice his arrival. Then, he started walking towards the guards. As one turned around, the boy's expression changed from murderous to an ignorant, carefree expression.

"E-Excuse me, sir," he asked. One of the guards pointed to himself, attempting to clarify who was being addressed "Yes, you. Have you seen a tiny hamster around 6 inches tall scurrying around here"?

"No, young man, I haven't," the guard said

"Could you do a quick search around the compound, just to make sure he hasn't hidden someplace" the boy pleaded. However, the group of guards didn't seem to buy it.

_I really hoped it didn't have to come to this _he thought _but I guess now is the best time to use my trump card_.

Drawing in a deep breath, he leaned back and, with all his energy, let out a mighty wail and started throwing a fit, like a baby that is denied something they desire. The guards looked at each other confused and looked back at the boy who was banging his fist against the ground and letting the waterworks flow.

"L-Look, kid, I want to help you, I really do, but orders are orders. We are not permitted to leave our post unless instructed" the guard explained.

_Damn, that always works _he cursed to himself _Oh well guess I have to resort to some violence_

His frown turned into a twisted smile and he looked up saying "I gave you a chance to do this peacefully, but I guess you fucking idiots are begging for hell".

"I figured that was what was going on," the guard said, pointing his gun at the young boy "If you're after the diamond being held inside, forget it. Not even the stealthiest of heroes could get passed the defenses built into this building, let alone a young wannabe thief like you".

"Wannabe thief, huh," The young boy cackled, cracking his knuckles "I don't think you buffoons realize who you're talking to.''

The guard studied his appearance for a second and then his eyes widened "W-Wait, don't tell me your that world-renowned thief from that duo of thieves, the Griffin, aren't you".

"Ding Ding Ding, you're a winner," The boy announced sarcastically "Would you like to receive your prize?"

"N-N-No," the guard said

"Hmm, Well too bad," the thief snickered

Racing towards them, the thief thrust a punch straight for his gut before leaping in the air to deliver an axle kick to another guard's skull.

"Damn you," one guard screamed, pulling out his taser and ran towards the thief. He thrust it forward, but the thief quickly evaded and dropped his attacker. The thief then proceeded to eye gouge his opponent. The guard rolled around on the ground, clutching his now bleeding eyes. The thief moved onto his next guard, who appeared younger than the others and shaking in fear.

The guard was pointing a gun at him and, with tears, said, "P-Please, I don't want to shoot. I-I've got a family and I want to return to them safe".

"You're right, you don't need to shoot," the thief replied, which the guard responded with a sigh of relief "But, I really don't give a shit about your life or family either".

The thief quickly advanced toward the last guard, grabbing his arm and snapping it, causing the guard to howl in pain. He then swiftly punched the guard's stomach, knocking him out.

"Now if you will excuse me, I don't have time to waste on you sacks of shit," the thief said. _Alright now I just have to wait for Nix to catch up_ the thief turned his head, eyeing the trees which he descended from.

A couple of minutes later, a girl, no older than 15, stepped out of the bushes. She had red hair with yellow highlights, blood-red eyes, and sharp facial features. She was wearing a black skin-tight shirt, baggy pants, and combat boots. To top it all off, she had a tiny tooth poking out of her mouth **(similar to Mereoleona or Leopold from Black Clover)**. She walked over to the young thief with an annoyed expression, eyes flaming with obvious rage.

"What the hell Tsubasa," she exploded, "I thought you said you would save some guards for me".

Nix proceeded to pull the now named Tsubasa by the ear, however, Tsubasa was unfazed by his sister's frequent temper tantrum.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't fuck you up right here and now" Nix threatened

"Well, I mean we need to complete this job quickly and these can't be all the guards, there should be more inside. Hey, I'll tell you what; How about you take care of all the remaining guards inside while I get the diamond, that way you can have some fun while I complete our task. Deal?"

Nix looked at her brother, her boiling red eyes meeting Tsubasa's calm hazel ones. They stood there for 20 more seconds before Nix let go and sighed.

"Fine," she replied, " We'll go with your stupid plan".

"Alright then, let's go," Tsubasa said, jogging for the entrance with Nix only a few yards behind.

* * *

When they entered the building, the front hall was illuminated with so many luminous lights that Tsubasa hissed as the light fell upon his face. The front hall contained many statues to the side, some from as early as Ancient Rome, to gold recreations of many of the world's most wonderful works of art like the miniature, golden version of the Great Sphinx of Giza. In the center was a gigantic statue of a woman in a formal dress covered with diamonds. Her face was designed with such elegance and beauty that both Tsubasa and Nix were taken aback in awe. Surrounding her was a fountain that spewed aqua blue water as a multitude of fish swam around the stunning statue.

"Damn," Nix whistled, "Everything in this hall alone costs at least a 5 million yen".

"Let's not lose focus this time Nix," Tsubasa said, "We wouldn't want another incident like last time would we".

"Oh shut up," Nix shot back "That was only one time, plus we still got what we came there for. I dunno why you are still upset by that."

"Pro Heroes almost caught us!" Tsubasa shouted, "I don't wanna rot away in a juvenile detention center and I most definitely know you wouldn't like to either".

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Nix said.

Suddenly two men in black suits came down the stairs and blocked the two thieves path. The one on their right was well built and had dark orange eyes. His hair was red and his hands had odd markings on them. The other one was the complete antithesis to his partner. He was fairly skinny and had deep brown eyes as well as an extremely thin and pointed nose. He had brown hair and wore a red fedora. His mouth was shaped weirdly, almost giving him the appearance of a puppet.

"I'm sorry, intruders," the bulky guard said, "but that is as far as you will go".

"We are highly trained security guards tasked with protecting the jewel you both are trying to steal with our life," the puppet guard stated firmly, "I assure none of you will make it out of here without handcuffs on your arms".

"As we speak 4 pro heroes are on their way to take you into police custody," the bulky guard announced, causing both Tsubasa and Nix to widen their eyes "Stand down and nobody will get hurt".

"Nix," Tsubasa whispered, causing his sister to look at him from the corner of her eye "On the count of three, you know what to do".

Nix started to smile wildly and replied: "You always know how to cheer me up".

"1… 2… 3! NOW!" Tsubasa shouted, making a mad dash for the stairs.

"Oh no you don-" The bulky guard started but was cut off by a glowing fist meeting his jaw, sending him flying back. He grabbed his nose in pain to see what had hit him with such force, only to see Nix with a glowing fist looming over him, wickedly smiling.

"What the hell was THAT!" he asked, clear shock in his voice.

"Nothing at all, just my quirk" Nix smiled.

* * *

_**Nix **_

_**Quirk: Iron Fist**_

_**Her Quirk allows her fists to ignite in a fiery glow. A ⅓ of the fists full power is enough to bust through steel. She also is able to absorb energy through her fists only, like explosions, blasts, and even punches **_**(Basically anything that requires something to physically damage her, she can absorb)**_**, and convert into her own usable source of power. However, she still cannot handle the backlash of a full-powered punch from her quirk and also cannot use her quirk if she is dehydrated, drowsy, tired, or hungry.**_

* * *

Nix rushed to the puppet man to deliver a punch at ¼ of her full power, but the man sidestepped and kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Nix quickly spun around and continued her relentless attacks which the man easily avoided. She then went for a kick to the jaw, only to be stopped by a huge, hairy fist. Nix went flying into the mini- Sphinx, cursing under her breath. She slowly got up and entered a boxing stance. She rushed towards the bulky guard, now a humanoid gorilla creature and delivered a well-placed fist to his nose. Following the fist, she jumped in the air and delivered a double roundhouse kick to his face. She then landed on her hand and delivered a strong kick to his balls. The bulky shrieked in pain, falling to his knees. Nix looked down at him, hate and anger emanating from her body, like an aura. She activated her quirk and, using ½ of her power, struck her victim in the head. The guard collapse, a pool of blood surrounding his head. Turning towards the other guard, she smiled, eyes glowing from her amber fist. The puppet guard gulped but still kept his composure. Advancing, she started with an axe kick, which puppet man quickly parried. Then, moved into an uppercut which he also evaded. The puppet guard then sent his fist flying at Nix, which nix blocked with her arms to cushion the impact. Grabbing her arm as she blocked, he reeled himself into his hand and delivered a powerful punch to Nix's face. As Nix fell back, staggered, he tightened his grip on her, landing a series of hard blows all over Nix's body. Screaming in agony, Nix then activated her quirk and with minimal force punched upwards, creating a huge gust of wind, which blew the guard back. He landed on his feet and looked at Nix who was beaten, battered, and struggling to stand.

_Judging from how his hand hardened into wood when he punched and grabbed me, it is safe to assume he has got a physical enhancement quirk of some type that also allows him to increase his body's range _Nix thought, panting for air _Pretty handy but not impossible to beat. _

The puppet guard extended his hand again, but this time, Nix was ready. She quickly sidestepped the wire and ran toward the puppet man. Grabbing the string his arm was attached to, she pulled him in, activating her quirk on her free hand. As he neared her, Nix yelled

"GO TO HELL!"

Using another ½ powered punch, she sent him flying through a glass window located above the entrance. The puppet guard landed with a loud thud on top of the other guards Tsubasa had knocked out earlier. Panting, Nix began to laugh.

"How do you like that you little shit, put me in handcuffs my ass," Nix cackled.

Her moment of triumph was cut short though, as all the windows around her shattered and the pro heroes Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Edgeshot, and Eraser Head jumped through.

"You're surrounded, criminal" Death Arms shouted "Surrender peacefully and come into our custody.''

Nix looked at all 4 Pro Heroes and thought one word: _Shit!_

* * *

_Tsubasa's perspective 10 mins earlier_

"NOW!" Tsubasa shouted, making a mad dash for the stairs.

"Oh no you don-" The bulky guard started but was cut off by Nix's glowing fist, smashing into his face.

Tsubasa quickly made his way up the stairs, without looking back.

_I'm leaving those goons to you, Nix _Tsubasa thought _Please don't screw us up._

Making his to the first floor he quickly checked all the rooms. There were 16 master bedrooms, 24 bedrooms, 18 bathrooms, and 30 closets. All of them, however, showed no sign of the diamond. Tsubasa ran up to floor two and did a sweep of all the rooms, but still could not find the diamond. Finally, he went up to the third floor and opened two huge wooden doors. Inside in a glass box was the luscious diamond.

_Yes! _Tsubasa exclaimed _I finally found it. Now it's just a matter of bypassing the security._

Examining the room, looked around, locating the red lines and what was projecting them. The holes that the red line left open were too narrow for Tsubasa to maneuver towards and the lines covered the entire room, meaning there was no running around it either. Tsubasa then sighed and activated his quirk, wings erupting from his back and tearing up his shirt.

* * *

_**Tsubasa**_

_**Quirk: Falcon**_

_**At will, Tsubasa is able to grow wings from his back, greatly increasing his speed and maneuverability and granting him the ability of flight. In addition to the speed increase, he also gains enhanced eyesight, being able to see extreme long distances. Tsubasa has trained this aspect of his so much that he has gained the ability to see through solid objects as well as activate it without fully activating his quirk. Also a plus, he has hyper-regeneration, allowing him to recover from wounds in a heartbeat. However, with great strength comes a huge drawback. Even though his wings are one of his greatest strengths, it is also his greatest weakness. If his wings receive any kind of damage or strain, he will not only lose his ability of flight but also lose his regeneration ability as well. His quirk will also go into a 1-hour cooldown**_**.**

* * *

Flapping his mighty wings, Tsubasa flew over to the machines that were producing the lasers. Quickly, he disabled each one, making the passage to enter and collect the diamond much wider. When the holes created by the lines were big enough, he elegantly landed on the podium where the diamond was being held. When Tsubasa removed the diamond from the podium, all security protocols and defenses shut down, disabling the remaining lasers.

Tsubasa whistled and said aloud "For an extremely priceless and expensive mansion, it sure has pretty underwhelming security:"

Exiting the room, Tsubasa hurried down the stairs, each step quicker than the last.

_I hope Nix is okay _Tsubasa said _If all is alright Nix should have finished up and the Pros should be here in a minute or two. _

When Tsubasa reached the base of the stairs he yelled "Nix, we're do-" Tsubasa stopped as he studied the sight before him and froze. Nix, bloodied and beaten, wrapped in wooden bindings, kneeling at the hands of Kamui Woods and Eraser Head, who was staring intently at his sister, scowl on his face and hair raised, his eyes glowing. Rage filled Tsubasa. His chest inflated, his eyes boiling with fury. Drawing a breath he then started to yell "GET YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY-" but was cut short as a red thread pierced through his bare chest.

"It would be best if you slept for a while," Edgeshot whispered, suddenly appearing behind him.

Before he could react, Tsubasa felt weary and heavy. As if moving in slow motion, the world became a blur and soon went black as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When Tsubasa awoke, he was sitting down in a chair. Anxiously looking at his surroundings, he saw they were in a room of some sort. He tried moving his hands, only to find his wrist handcuffed to his chair. He looked to his right to see Nix, who had woken up a few minutes prior, healed and unscathed. Nix turned to her brother and then smiled.

"Hey, you're awake," she exclaimed, "Enjoy your beauty rest, princess".

"Very funny," Tsubasa said sarcastically, "Where are we"?

Nix put her feet on the table and crossed her arms before simply replying, "Police Department".

Tsubasa then relaxed in his chair and sat back before sitting up again and asking "Wait, why am I in handcuffs but you aren't".

"'Cause they thought you were gonna throw a fit and attack everyone in this building," Nix said nonchalantly, "The policeman said if we're good, he'll buy us anything we would like".

"You sound way too okay with this," Tsubasa stated

Nix sighed and silently pointed towards a camera that was watching, while also pointing to the glass window that was showing their reflections.

"Oh," Tsubasa replied before sitting back in his chair again.

As if it had been planned, a policeman opened the door and walked into the room. He clicked a button on a remote, which disabled Tsubasa's handcuffs. Tsubasa grabbed his wrists and massaged them, never taking his eyes off the man. The man was tall and had short, well-kept black hair as well as a pair of unusually rectangular eyes. He dug into his bag and brought out two cups of ramen.

"You two must be starving," he smiled, pushing the ramen towards them. Nix didn't question it at all and gladly ate the food that had been given to her. Tsubasa, on the other hand, eyed it suspiciously before slowly taking his first bite.

"Oh, where are my manners," the man said, "My name is Detective Naomasa. What are your names"?

"I'm Ryu and that is Tsunade" Tsubasa lied

"Did you just lie to me?" Naomasa questioned

Tsubasa eyes slightly widened before he replied "No,"

"Right, you don't know my quirk," Naomasa laughed "Well, allow me to explain. My quirk is called Human Lie Detector. Basically lets me know when people lie or tell the truth. Great for interrogations don't you think"?

Tsubasa sat there quietly while Nix kept eating her food as if she was unaware of the situation before her.

"So I'll ask you your names one more time," Naomasa stated

Defeated Tsubasa replied, "She's Nix and I'm Tsubasa".

"See that wasn't so hard," Naomasa laughed "So, is she your girlfriend or something".

Tsubasa looked at him, blushing a bit, before firmly saying "No, she's my twin sister".

"Interesting," Naomasa said, as he grabbed a file and started flipping through it. They sat there in silence as Naomasa read the papers. Suddenly he said, "You guys have committed some notorious crimes, haven't you".

They sat in silence a little longer before Nix broke the silence and said: "So, what're you bastards gonna do to us".

"Well," Naomasa started "before I came here, I was at a meeting with some well-renowned Pros," He recounted some names, like Edgeshot, Ryukyu, Kamui Woods, and Endeavor, "Endeavor was really pushing the idea of locking you guys up for life, but Ryukyu and Edgeshot posed an idea which everyone, except for Endeavor, of course, agreed on".

Tsubasa looked at Nix then at the police and asked: "Which is"?

Naomasa smiled and replied "You two will attend U.A. High on a recommendation as your sentence. Pretty good deal if you ask me".

Nix stood up and yelled "HELL NO! I am NOT going to some school with wannabe heroes and overrated teachers".

"Well it's not like you really have a choice," Naomasa smiled "It's already settled you start next month. In the meantime, you will be staying with Edgeshot for the time being while we arrange an apartment for both of you".

Nix growled and was about to yell at Mr. Naomasa, but Tsubasa stopped her. Nix looked at him and Tsubasa slightly shook his head, as in telling her not to push it.

"Guess that settles that," Naomasa grinned.

* * *

**Hello, welcome to my first fanfic ever. I am really excited to write this. Been putting it off for months, but now I finally did it.**

**Going forward, I would like to make a few things clear**

**1) I will try to update the first 10 chapters as quickly as possible, after that this will have a monthly update schedule**

**2) You have an idea, please leave a suggestion. I'll to try and incorporate all ideas you have into the story in some way shape or form**

**Thanks for reading! See you lovely readers in the next chapter! **

**(P.S) Also, feel free to ask for an in-depth character description if you want to visualize my OCs better**

**-Meister**


	2. Chapter 2: A day with Uteki

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought_

**_quirk description or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A Day with Uteki**

Nix awoke with a yawn, stretching her arms and legs before she sat up on her bed. It had been nearly two days since Naomasa forced them to stay with Edgeshot and attend U.A. She looked at the bed across from her to check on Tsubasa, who was out cold. She still had no clear explanation as to why Tsubasa decided to go with the arrangement. Growling, she got up brushed her teeth and went down to the kitchen in to grab some breakfast. Edgeshot, Kamihara as he had told them to call him when he was off duty, lived in what one could only classify as a luxury apartment. Nix found Kamihara in the kitchen as well, eating a bowl of oatmeal and reading a magazine. She grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down across from Kamihara, eating her food in silence.

"Well someone's in a bad mood," Kamihara joked, but Nix only stared at him with cold eyes.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Tsubasa walked in, yawning loudly and, taking some toast, sat down next to Nix.

"Morning, Kamihara," Tsubasa said

"Good morning," Kamihara replied "I'm glad that at least one of you has manners,"

"Can it, old man," Nix snapped

"She speaks," Kamihara chuckled "And I'm not that old. I'm only 33"

"That's old in my book, old geezer," Nix replied

The tension in the room returned and Tsubasa then, trying to break the silence, asked "Whatcha doing today, Kamihara,"

"Well, after breakfast, I am going to patrol the city for crime. Then, I'll go to my Hero agency to do some paperwork,"

"Your day sounds like it's gonna be great," Nix said sarcastically.

"Nix quit pushing Kamihara's buttons," Tsubasa ordered

"Nix quit pushing Kamihara's buttons," Nix mocked "Tsubasa stop being such a goodie two shoes,"

Tsubasa ignored her and asked, "If you're going to do hero work, what will we be doing".

"One of the heroes in my agency will watch you guys until I get back in the evening," Kamihara said "She should be here in a few minutes,"

_She _Nix thought

Just then the doorbell rang, making Nix jump

"Well, speak of the devil," Kamihara said, walking to the door

Kamihara opened the door and greeted the woman at the door. The woman walked into the house as Kamihara introduced Nix and Tsubasa to her.

"Nix and Tsubasa, this is Tanoshi Uteki," Kamihara stated "She is one of my most trusted employees at my agency,"

"Hello," Uteki waved

Uteki was a stunning, tall, and fit young lady, no older than 23. Her dark blue hair flowed smoothly like a stream running at night. Her innocent, icy blue eyes gave her a pure yet serious expression. She wore her hair in a pony tail while letting two strands of hair hang loose. She wore a blue t-shirt, navy blue jogging pants, and a pair of black running shoes to complete her outfit. She seemed to give off an extremely carefree, fun, and bubbly attitude.

"Edgeshot-sama, I had no idea you had children," Uteki smiled

Kamihara sweatdropped and said "They aren't my kids they're my… " He tried to find an excuse but he couldn't find one.

Tsubasa cut in to finish the sentence and yelled "COUSINS! Um, We're his younger cousins,"

"Yeah, cousins," Kamihara sighed in relief

Uteki looked at the two boys suspiciously before shrugging and approaching Nix. Nix, although uncomfortable, kept a straight face. She then gave her a hug and saying "Wow, look at you. You're so cute and adorable,".

Tsubasa's jaw dropped as he thought _She's definitely done it now. If Nix wasn't mad before, she is for sure about to blow someone's head off now._

A vein appeared on Nix's forehead as Uteki continued to cuddle her. Kamihara smiled as he watched the spectacle before him. Finally, Nix screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH,"

Uteki quickly dropped Nix and smiled "Someone needs to learn how to speak their elders,"

"FUCK YOU," Nix yelled. She then stomped back up to her room, slammed the door and buried her head in her pillow.

Later, Uteki walked into the room and sat on Nix's bed. Nix looked up briefly to see who it was then shoved her face back in her pillow. She then whispered, "Where's Kamihara".

"He left on patrol and Tsubasa downstairs watching T.V.," Uteki said. She frowned and asked, "What's the matter,".

"Nothing's wrong. Leave me the fuck alone," Nix said

"Well, whatever it is, me and Tsubasa were thinking of going to a restaurant, catching a movie, and going to random places in the mall. Wanna come," Uteki asked

"No," Nix said

"Well that's a shame because we were also gonna go watch a boxing match as well," Uteki sighed, "Guess I cancel-"

"Wait," Nix interrupted "Fine I'll come along".

Uteki squealed with joy as Nix got up to put on better clothes. When they got downstairs, Tsubasa has spread upon the couch, watching the news. The headline was titled _All Might to teach at U.A: How the greatest hero will become U.A's greatest teacher. _Nix nearly threw up in her mouth after reading the headlines.

_All Might is gonna teach us _Nix thought _Ugh! I can't stand that guy_

"Tsubasa, let's go," Uteki exclaimed "We're going to be late to Ultraman: Reawakening if you don't hurry up,"

Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Tsubasa sighed, turning off the T.V

They left the apartment and got into Uteki's car. Once they arrived at the mall, they parked in the garage. When they reached the movie, they split up: Tsubasa and Nix get snacks while Uteki got the tickets. When Tsubasa and Nix were in line, Nix finally decided to ask Tsubasa about why he decided to follow the arrangement.

"Tsubasa," Nix said, tapping him on the shoulder. Tsubasa turned to look at his sister "Why did you-"

"Agree with Naomasa's plan," Tsubasa said "I guess you deserve an explanation. There are three reasons,"

"Which are," Nix asked

"Geez, so impatient," Tsubasa sneered "One, I was not willing to stay in jail for life, and I'm sure you wouldn't like it either. As Naomasa said, it was really our only option. Two, you were aware that we could take on Naomasa and get out of the room unscathed, but what you didn't know was that the floor we were being held on was littered with heroes capable of taking us down without even breaking a sweat. The third reason was that he said we were staying with Kamihara,"

"I don't see what you're getting at," Nix stated

"Well, because Edgeshot is the Number 5 hero in Japan, I figured he would be pretty busy," Tsubasa explained, "Because of that, I wanted to take advantage of that fact and escape while he was busy. What I didn't anticipate was he would drop off a babysitter to watch us. Not only that but I read up on Uteki. She's the hero Raindrop, one of Edgeshot's Elite 5. They are near if not as powerful as Edgeshot is. Her Quirk allows her to become water and become an intangible being. Not only that but the more water she consumes in that state, the stronger she becomes and the larger she gets, making her pretty dangerous. It's a good thing she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, " Tsubasa then pulled out 2 different wallets.

"Whose are those and when did you get them," Nix asked, surprised

"Well, when Kamihara left, I gave him a hug, taking his wallet in the process. He probably should have noticed by now. The other in Uteki's. When we were getting out of the car, I quickly snagged it before she opened her car door. She should notice in a few minutes. I think we should take that time and run," Tsubasa smiled, running to the exit

_Well, that's my brother _Nix smiled, running after him _Ever the strategist_.

The pair quickly made their way far from the theater, taking many turns to ensure they were in the clear. When they were finally free, they started walking around aimlessly.

"So," Nix started, "What're we doing now".

"Well, there's an arcade nearby. We could go there," Tsubasa said. Nix agreed and on they went.

When they arrived at the arcade it was nearly empty, only about five were there and they were not playing on any of the machines. Tsubasa headed off to play _Donkey Kong _while Nix decided to try her hand at _Street Fighter 2_. At first, Nix was frustrated that she could not land one hit on Ken **(She was playing Chun-Li)**, but over time she learned a few great combos and got through the arcade mode easily. Afterward, she headed to the _Punch-Out _machine and decided to play as well, she never got past Glass Joe. She then went to check on Tsubasa, who was still playing _Donkey Kong_. She stared at the game intently.

"This game looks too easy and boring," Nix scoffed

"Shut up, I bet you can't get past the first stage," Tsubasa snapped back, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Move aside," Nix said, pushing him away from the keyboard.

Nix did not last more than 2 seconds before she died and a Game Over stared at them.

"The difficulty was too hard," Nix said

Nix restarted and lost all three lives within the first minute of playing. She stared in disbelief.

"See, as I said," Tsubasa laughed, "You're trash"

"Shut up," Nix fumed "I want to get something to eat"

"Fine, let's find a restaurant" Tsubasa said

They wandered around the streets, searching for a place to eat. They stumbled upon one after searching for what was 10 minutes. The restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen was known for its wonderful ramen dishes. When they entered one kind waiter greeted them and gave them a place to sit. Nix looked through the menu and saw at the end of the page that caught her eye.

"Um excuse me," Nix asked, "What is the Ichiraku Challenge".

The waiter smiled and replied "It is a special challenge for our restaurant. You must eat 3 jumbo bowls of Ichiraku's Spicy Ramen in under an hour and do it all without water. If you can do it you get free ramen for life,"

Nix eyes twinkled _Free ramen?! Is this heaven!_

"I'll try the Ichiraku Challenge please," Nix smiled

"Met too," Tsubasa stated

"Are you sure?" the waiter asked

"Positive," the twins said simultaneously

"Alright then," the waiter said "Please wait while we prepare your food,"

Whispers could be heard throughout the restaurant for the customers were astonished that two teenagers were about to try the near-impossible challenge. Within 15 minutes, the waiter came back to the table, their six bowls of ramen on a cart. Before handing it to them, he said with a concerned look.

"You know it's not too late to back down. Many people have gone to the hospital with severe injuries trying this challenge and no one has ever-"

"Yeah, whatever. Now leave the fuck alone," Nix said, opening up her chopsticks

"Very well, miss," the waiter said bowing. He then quickly walked away, worried.

Nix turned to Tsubasa and with a wicked grin challenged "The first one to finish gets to pick where we go next,"

"Deal," Tsubasa said, returning the smile

And without of moment of hesitation, they began

* * *

_Uteki's POV_

_Where did they go _Uteki thought _Oh no, Edgeshot-sama's gonna kill me!_

Uteki then passed by a restaurant that was crowded by many people.

_That's odd Ichiraku's is never this crowded _Uteki thought

Uteki walked over to the entrance and tapped a nearby bystander on the shoulder. The lady turned around.

"Hello," Uteki greeted "What's happening here".

"There are two kids in there and both are trying Ichiraku's infamous Ichiraku Challenge,"

Uteki widened her eyes and quickly made her way through the crowd. When she finally managed to squeeze through, she heard cheering. She stood there in shock to find both Tsubasa and Nix slumped on their chairs and groaning, all six plates of ramen finished. At first, she was relieved that nothing had happened to the two children, but then anger filled her body and she became enraged.

"TSUBASA! NIX!" Uteki yelled

Tsubasa and Nix both sat up in their chairs and fear.

_Uh oh _Nix thought

Uteki stomped over to the duo and pulled their ears fiercely. They both yelped and begged for her to stop

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! NOT ONLY DID I LOSE YOU GUYS BUT I ALSO LOST MY WALLET! I DON'T WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH YOU TWO," Uteki yelled

"Geez calm down, old hag," Nix jeered

"DON'T CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" Uteki screamed "YOU KNOW WHAT, WE"RE GONNA GO HOME AND YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED,"

"You're not our mom, you can't ground us," Tsubasa stated

"But your cousin Edgeshot can," Uteki replied coldly

Still pulling them by the ear, the three of them exited the shop and walked back to the car. They drove home in silence, Uteki ferocious anger keeping them both quiet. When they came home, Kamihara was waiting for them. He looked at Tsubasa and simply said "Wallet,"

Tsubasa cursed under his breath and tossed him the wallet. Edgeshot calmly walked back in the apartment, but you could tell he was extremely angry. He then stopped at the door and said "Give Uteki her wallet back too,"

"Oh come on, let me have a little fun," Tsubasa whispered, handing the wallet back to Uteki, which further fueled her rage.

"YOU TOOK MY WALLET?!" Uteki screamed

"Sorry, I guess," Tsubasa said, whispering the last part.

Uteki snatched the and stalked into her car. She started the car and with a glare at Nix, drove off.

When they walked inside, Kamihara was sitting on the couch.

"Sit," he commanded. The twins quickly sat down

"You guys know you're grounded right," Kamihara stated

"No, we are not," Tsubasa said

"You don't decide that," Kamihara replied, "You're grounded end of discussion".

With that Kamihara walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Nix and Tsubasa looked at each other before deciding what needed to be done. Using Kamihara's phone, which he left on the table, they called Uteki. She quickly picked up and frantically said.

"Look, boss, I'm sorry," Uteki said "I wasn't cautious and was too lenient. Next-"

"We're sorry," Tsubasa and Nix said

"What," Uteki said

"We said we're sorry for ruining today," Nix said "Geez, you need hearing aids or something,"

"And we're sorry about taking your wallet and making you angry," Tsubasa said

Uteki didn't know how to feel. At first, she was shocked, but now she was happy. She smiled and replied "It's fine. No need to apologize. It's my fault too, I didn't do my best to try and connect with you two. If anything I should apologize.

Nix then said "Would you like to maybe try again sometime,"

"I would love to," Uteki said

"Well, uh goodnight then," Tsubasa said

"Goodnight," Uteki said, hanging up the phone

"Well today was fun I guess," Nix said walking to her bedroom

"Yeah it was," Tsubasa said "We both get free ramen for life now too,"

"Yeah," Nix said happily "Well, goodnight Tsubasa

"Good night," he replied

Nix climbed into bed.

_Maybe I'll be able to get over this hero thing eventually _she thought as she faded into a comforting dream

* * *

**Congrats! you made it to the end of the chapter; however, I want to get something off my chest.**

**I am a pretty honest guy and as an author I like to be honest about my writing as well. This chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I really enjoyed writing the beginning but it sort of fell apart after that. So, I've come to the conclusion that I will not write another filler chapter ever. Sure I will have an original arc at some point but never another kind of these chapters again.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think, what could have made it better and exciting. Leave a review and Fav/follow as well. See ya in the next chapter(should be out by Tuesday)**

**-Meister**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter UA

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought_

**_quirk description or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter U.A**

"_Tsubasa, calm down," Nix cried_

_Tsubasa snarled and proceeded to backhand Nix out of the way. He then walked slowly to his intended target. Pro Hero Furby. The young man was lying across the ground, nearly at death's door. His right leg bent in the wrong way and both arms were broken so badly that bone was visible. He was crying and pleading for mercy, but Tsubasa wouldn't listen _

_**PERISH! BEG! DIE! **__Tsubasa smiled as he playfully started bending back Furboy's other leg._

"_PLEASE! STOP!" Furby cried_

_Tsubasa cackled as darkness filled the room._

Tsubasa shot up, sweat dripping from his forehead.

_Was I dreaming _Tsubasa asked himself _It seemed too real to be a dream maybe a memory, but I never recall doing something so twisted?_

Shaking it off, he got up and went to check on Nix, only to find her dressed and ready for school. She was looking at the mirror and fixing her hair.

"I don't understand why we have to wear blazers. It's hotter than the surface of the sun out there," Nix complained

"Someone's excited for their first day," Tsubasa teased

"I am not!" Nix blushed "I always get up this early,"

"Sure you do," Tsubasa said picking up his uniform. Kamihara had given them their uniforms the day prior.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, Tsubasa headed downstairs to eat breakfast; however, Kamihara was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a small sticky note sat on the table. Tsubasa quickly read it. It said:

_Dear Tsubasa and Nix,_

_An important matter came up that I needed to supervise and I will not be back until tomorrow. I have left money and cell phones for you in case you should need anything. Uteki will be around by 7:30 to drop you guys at school. Have a great first day._

_P.S. Don't give Uteki too much trouble_

_-Kamihara_

Tsubasa dropped the note and looked at Nix, who was watching highlights to last night's boxing tournament. They were currently going over a boxing match between the champion of Tokyo, Shito, and the current world champion, Fraizer. Shito, although he put up a good fight, was utterly destroyed by Fraizer's monster-like strength.

"What is it with you and boxing," Tsubasa asked

"What is it with you and video games," she snapped back

"They help relieve my stress," Tsubasa defended

"Same here," Nix said, sipping on some orange juice

"I don't think watching people getting beat up it relieving," Tsubasa said in a deadpanned expression.

"It's very satisfying to me to watch people get brutally beaten up," Nix smiled devilishly

Tsubasa whistled and rolled his eyes before walking over to the kitchen to make some cereal. He then proceeded to grab the remote from Nix's hand and turned on a news channel.

"Hey," Nix said "I was watching that,"

"I just wanna see what's happening in the news," Tsubasa explained

"Only old people who have nothing better to do with their lives watch the news," Nix stated

"And only extremely messed up people watch people get punched in the face," Tsubasa replied

Nix thought for a second before replying "Good point".

On the news, they were talking about a crime group that called themselves Ruin, were captured and taken into police custody by the duo of Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. Although Kamui did most of the work, Mt. Lady received all the credit, for she had taken down the boss of the organization, Abrade.

"_Mt. Lady had exploded on the scene only 10 months ago and has already made a name for herself. I cannot recount any other hero other than All Might who had become this popular in such a short amount of time. How do you think she did it Fujiko," _the news lady asked her coworker.

The man to her right cleared his throat as he tried to find words other than a wonderful body to describe her popularity "_Well she has her… um… assets, as well as a wonderful and helpful quirk. Not to mention her extremely cheerful personality"_.

"_What about you, Shichiro," _the woman asked her man to the left.

"_Honestly, I like her because she got some nice titties and an ass blessed by God himself," _he stated plainly

"_W-Well, there you have it, folks, our thoughts on Mt. Lady. Have a wonderful day," _the anchorwoman said, clearly disgusted.

"Everyone knows Mt. Lady is only a hero for the fame and popularity that comes with it," Nix growled, "Yet no one actually says anything about it because she's got a nice body? If it were me, I would punch that whore in her fucking smug face,"

Tsubasa then turned off the T.V and asked, "Have you eaten anything?"

Nix shook her head and said "Just drank orange juice,"

"Eat something before Uteki comes," Tsubasa commanded

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

_Speak of the devil _Tsubasa thought. He went to open the door and found the ever-energetic Uteki at their doorstep. She greeted Tsubasa with a huge hug.

"Tsu-kun," Uteki said joyfully, "Ready for your first day of school,"

"Sure, I guess," Tsubasa said

"Don't be so down in the dumps," she said, patting him on the back, "High school isn't that bad,"

She then walked over to Nix and gave her a hug as well. After the little 'Mall Incident', Nix and Uteki became really close, almost like sisters. They practically spent all their free time hanging out with each other. In fact, Uteki had started taking Nix to her weekly MMA classes. Tsubasa also got closer to Uteki, but not to the extent Nix had. Tsubasa had been hanging out more with Kamihara, often meditating with him and doing yoga as well.

"Hey, Big Sis," Nix said,

"And how are you today," Uteki smiled

"Meh," Nix said, grabbing her bag

"You worried about high school too," Uteki asked

"Nope," Nix stated, "Anyone tries something funny, I'll knock their teeth out,"

"Let's not do that," Uteki sweatdropped, "Anyway, I've gotta take you two to school, then it's off to patrols for me"

'Fine let's go," Tsubasa said, heading for the door.

The drive was about 40 minutes long and because they had left early, the traffic was extremely light. When they arrived at the gate, Tsubasa and Nix got out of the car.

"Tsubasa, try not to get yourself down, it's just high school," Uteki said, "And Nix, do NOT punch anyone no matter how annoying they might be"

"No promises," Nix sang as she walked towards the gate.

"Please watch her for me," Uteki said turning to Tsubasa

"As she said, no promises," Tsubasa turned walking away.

When they neared the building, Tsubasa and Nix's jaws dropped.

_The U.A. building is HUGE! _they thought simultaneously.

When they walked into the building, Tsubasa went to look at the directory to see which floor they were on while Nix went to check out the various rooms downstairs. The first room that she went to was a workshop, a variety of tools scattered all over the place.

_Is this a support course room _she thought stepping into the room. She examined the many projects left hanging around, but one really caught her eye.

_Gauntlets! _she exclaimed _They look so beautiful. I totally want one of those on my costume. _She grabbed one and carefully placed her hand inside. _SO COZY! _she thought

Leaving the room, Nix moved on to the next room, which was a classroom. Finding the room boring, she went into the next room, which was another classroom. She repeated this process 5 more times before finding a room with a small kitchen and a skeleton-like man sipping on what looked like coffee. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were black. He also had very messy yellow hair. He looked up at her and froze, eyes shaken with fear. They stared at each other for another 2 minutes before Nix silently closed the door and decided to walk back to her brother.

_Who the HELL was that _Nix thought.

As she approached Tsubasa, he was heading for the elevator.

"Oh, there you are, our homeroom is Class 1-A located on the 6th floor," he said. Tsubasa looked at Nix and raised an eyebrow, "You okay,"

"Yeah, just saw something very… weird," Nix said.

The silently entered the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor.

"Now, if I remember correctly, it should be somewhere around here," Tsubasa said walking down the vast hallway, looking at each classroom.

Shortly after, they found the classroom.

"That's one big ass door," Nix said loudly

"Keep it down. What if someone hears you," Tsubasa said trying to open the door.

"What would they do about it," Nix said, pushing Tsubasa to the side and effortlessly opening the door.

When they entered they found an extremely built blue-haired boy sitting in a desk, waiting for something. He was wearing glasses and his appearance looked well kept. He turned to them before standing up and speed walking at blinding speeds over to the pair. He held out his hand in an extravagant manner.

"Hello, My name is Tenya Iida," he yelled firmly, "What might your names be,"

"Um, I'm Tsubasa," Tsubasa said, uncomfortably

"I'm Nix. Please fucking move," she smiled, a vein of irritation popping out of her head

"Hey," he said, moving his hand in a chopping motion, "Watch your profanity,"

"Yeah whatever, bitch," she said whispering the last part as she quickly claimed a seat in the middle isle

"Sorry about my sister," Tsubasa said, "She's always like that".

"It is OKAY," he yelled, "I accept your humble apology

_Does this boy need to be extra about EVERYTHING? _Tsubasa sweatdropped.

Taking a seat near the window, he out his phone and decided to start setting it up. When he had finished that he looked up to see many new faces from a boy with electric-like hair to a tiny boy with grapes on his head. Iida was currently attempting to discipline an ash-blonde boy who had his feet on the desk.

"DON'T PUT YOUR LEG ON THE DESK. IT'S DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR CLASSMATES,"

"I don't give a fuck. What school do you reign from, two-bit extra,"

Just then a green-haired boy walked into the class, an apprehensive look on his face. After arguing with the blonde boy a little while longer Iida looked over to him before approaching him.

"My name is Tenya Iida, what is your name," Iida introduced himself

"M-My name is I-Midoriya M-Midoriya," the boy replied

_Poor kid. He's shaking in his boots _Tsubasa thought

"I must hand it to you, Midoriya, you discerned the true nature of the exam while I was blind to it," Iida acknowledged, "I also misread you as well. Please forgive my actions".

"Ah, i-it's okay. E-Everyone makes m-mistakes right?" Midoriya laughed nervously

"Hey, it's you, curly hair kid," a brown hair girl said from behind Midoriya, which made him shriek, "Glad I found you, I'm Ochako Uraraka. Present Mic said you would make it. Not to mention that punch, it was out of this world!"

Midoriya started blushing and mumbling in protest, shaking off the praise. Tsubasa just shook his head while the two continued to chatter.

"I wonder if today's orientation," Uraraka babbled, "Or do we get our guidance counselors or-"

"SHUT UP!" Nix screamed from her seat, causing Uraraka to shriek, "COULD ALL OF YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE GODDAMN TEACHER TO ARRIVE. ALL OF YOU ARE REALLY PISSIN' ME OFF!"

Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst except for the ash-blonde boy, who just snickered. This only made Nix angrier. She stomped over to the smug-looking boy.

"What's so fucking funny," she glared at him

"I just find your stupid little temper tantrum hilarious," he laughed "Where do you hail from extra,"

"What's it matter to you," she snarled

"Just asking a question," the blonde boy said, "Toothface,"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME," Nix yelled erupting

"I'll say it louder," he cackled clearly trying to piss her off more, "TOOTHFACE!"

"THAT'S IT," Nix said igniting her fist "TIME TO DIE!"

Nix threw her punch only to stop at the boy's face. She looked over her shoulder to find Tsubasa's hand on her shoulder.

"Nix, calm down," Tsubasa said, "You're making a scene,"

"He's right," a man in a sleeping bag said "Quit making a scene,"

Everyone looked at him as he got out of his sleeping bag. Tsubasa's eyes widened

_YOU! _Tsubasa thought

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, pleasure meeting you," Aizawa stated plainly.

_He's our homeroom teacher _Nix and Tsubasa thought simultaneously

Digging through his sleeping bag, he pulled out a uniform.

"These are your gym clothes. Everyone put these on and meet me outside at the P.E grounds in 5 minutes for your quirk apprehension tests," Aizawa said, and as quickly as he came he left.

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

Class 1-A made their way out to the P.E grounds, where Aizawa was waiting. Many, like the blonde who had announced his name Katsuki Bakugou, were confident and ready for the challenge. However, people like Midoriya were fidgeting nervously.

"All of you will be participating in 8 different trials," Aizawa listed a few then continued, "You have done those activities at school but were forbidden from using your quirk. Tell me Bakugou, how far could you throw a ball in middle school,"

"About 67 meters," Bakugou responded

"Now this time use your quirk and don't you dare hold back," Aizawa said handing him a ball.

"Okie-Dokie," Bakugou said. He reared his arm back and then, throwing the ball, screamed with all his might, "DIEEEEE!"

_Die? _everyone thought

The ball flew straight through the sky like a bullet, until it landed far from where Bakugou had thrown it.

Aizawa then showed everyone Bakugou's score of 705.2 meters and said, "Your scores for today will be the basis of your growth as a hero,"

"This looks fun," a pink girl with crooked horns said

"We can finally go all out, that's the Hero Department for ya," a red-haired boy with sharp teeth said

"Looks fun, huh," Aizawa said, "Fine, let's up to the stakes. The lowest scorer of this test will be expelled immediately,"

Tsubasa saw Midoriya and the grape head gulp in horror. Then Tsubasa thought _Wait, the lowest score gets expelled. So if I can keep getting bad scores, I can get expelled meaning I don't have to attend hero school. I'm a GENIUS!_

"Oh, before I forget, if you purposely try to fail this test in order to get out of the hero course, I'll make you redo this test over and over again until you start taking it seriously," Aizawa announced, looking at both Tsubasa and Nix.

_Dammit, _Tsubasa thought.

First up was the 50-meter dash. Tsubasa's opponent, Iida, rolled up the leg sleeves of his pants and assumed a runner's stance.

_So he's going all out huh? _Tsubasa thought _Guess I'll do the same then._

Tsubasa proceeded to take off his shirt, which caused some girls to start yelling in protest.

"Dude," the pink girl yelled, "What're you doing. Didn't your parents tell you not to strip in public,"

"Yeah, I know he said to go all out, but don't take it that seriously," Uraraka pleaded, waving her hands frantically

Tsubasa tossed his shirt to the side, showing off his well-built body. He then turned to them and said plainly, "This is how I use my quirk,"

Both girls quickly apologized for being rude, which Tsubasa accepted. He looked from the corner of his eye to find the grape boy staring at him with killing intent. Rolling his eyes, Tsubasa made his way to the starting line.

"Best of luck to you," Iida said

"Likewise," Tsubasa replied nonchalantly

"On your mark," Aizawa started. Tsubasa crossed his arms and stood up, "Get set… GO!"

In a blink of an eye, Tsubasa had already made it to the finish line, receiving a time of 1.57 seconds. Iida finished seconds later with a time of 3.04. Everyone's jaws dropped. Bakugou frowned and stormed over to Tsubasa, anger present.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Bakugou yelled. Tsubasa then turned around, a bored expression on his face, "YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU,"

"Nope, just used my wings," Tsubasa said walking away

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Bakugou yelled

When it was Nix's turn, she went up against a girl with a black ponytail. The girl then using her quirk, made a pair of roller skates, and took her stance.

_Fucking prick _Nix thought also assuming a runner's stance.

"GO," Aizawa said

Nix took off, running as fast as she could. Her opponent, however, sped past her. She frowned and increased her speed to close the gap between them. When they finished, the girl scored a time of 4.73 seconds, while Nix cleared it in 5 seconds flat.

"Wow, you were moving pretty fast there," the thunder-haired boy said, "Makes me wonder what your quirk is,". The other students nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wasn't using my quirk," Nix said, irritated. This caused all their jaws to drop, even Bakugou's.

"How can you run that fast without any quirk reinforcement," Iida asked, chopping his arms.

"Dunno," Nix said, "Training maybe. A shit ton of training".

_That's not a very good answer _everyone sweatdropped.

_Later_

It was the last test of the day: The ball throwing test. Tsubasa had excelled in the endurance running **(which he flew the entire time, even going to taunt Nix and his other classmates to fuel them with a drive, resulting in everyone getting better scores) **and the standing long jump **(which he again flew over) **however did average on the grip test, upper body test, sideway jumps, and seated toe touch. For Nix, it was the opposite. Using her quirk, she bent the metal from the force of her grip, excelled in upper body exercise, but had moderate endurance and not a very far long jump. After watching the grape boy fail miserably at the ball throwing test, Tsubasa stepped up to the circle, grabbing the ball.

_Thinking this through, if I were to throw it regularly it wouldn't go that far _Tsubasa thought, _However if I were to use my wings and spin at high speeds, I could make a pretty far throw._

Allowing his wings to erupt from his back, Tsubasa started to spin until all that could be seen of him was a blur of white. Planting his foot in the ground, he threw that ball with all his strength and watched the ball fly through the air. He looked at Aizawa and frowned

_Only 408 meters _he thought _I thought it would be a bit higher. Then again, I really don't care_

Walking back to the rest of the group, Tsubasa grabbed his shirt and sat down. Before it was Nix's turn, it was Uraraka's turn. She touched the ball and then threw it effortlessly. Aizawa showed her score and everyone looked at it with awe.

_Infinity _Nix thought _Damn that's insane_

Uraraka practically skipped back to the class, everyone adoring her. Nix growled and to the circle. She got the ball and thought the simplest thing ever: _Imma about to punch the living shit out of this ball. _Nix casually threw the ball in the air and got into a stance. Squatting down with her legs apart and fist to her hips, she closed her eyes. She shut off all of her senses except for her sense of hearing. The ball fell through the air like a leaf during fall, quietly and slowly. As the ball neared her, Nix ignited her fist.

"GO TO HELL!" Nix yelled punching the ball with half of her power. The ball sort of stopped at her fist before disappearing at blinding speeds, cracking the earth and breaking through the trees as the ball flew through the air.

_Yep, that ball is gone _Tsubasa smirked.

* * *

_Somewhere_

A couple had just walked out of the store, the man carrying a bunch of bags his wife had bought.

"Let's go get some more clothes elsewhere," she said excitedly

"Yes dear," the man grumbled

All of a sudden the man was hit by a metal ball and was knocked off his feet, dropping the bags

"Taneki," the wife said "Are you alright,"

He didn't respond as he lay down on the ground unconscious

* * *

Nix turned to Aizawa to see her score of 2,764.67 and smiled. Everyone marveled at her, congratulating her while Bakugou accused her of cheating. The last one to go was Midoriya. everyone watched him as it was said he scored 7th in the entire entrance exam. Leading up to that point, Midoriya had not shown any remarkable feats, and it seemed he understood that. If he didn't pull off something remarkable now, he would for sure get expelled.

"How much do you guys wanna bet Deku's gonna get a throw below 50," Bakugou said

Tsubasa thought and said "10,000 yen,". Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Deal," Bakugou smiled

"I don't think it's wise to bet money on a person ribbit," a girl named Asui said

"Relax, Froglips," Bakugou said, "It's all fun and games,"

Midoriya tried to throw the ball with his quirk, but it only went 46 meters. He watched the ball in shock then went to frantically look at his hands. Aizawa then walked over to Midoriya and started talking to him, as if he were coaching him.

"Told ya, bitch," Bakugou teased, "You owe me 10,000 yen,"

"Watch, we're not done yet," Tsubasa said, staring at Midoriya

Midoriya, who seemed to be thinking something, got into the same stance as before. However, when he let go of the ball, it went flying high in the air, similar to Bakugou's throw. Everyone's jaw dropped, Bakugou's especially. Midoriya stared at his scared of 705.3 and smiled.

"Looks like it's actually you who owes be 10,000 yen," Tsubasa snickered. This caused Bakugou to storm over to Midoriya in rage, only to be stopped by Aizawa.

_Nix and him are like the same person only different genders _Tsubasa said

Afterward, Aizawa tallied up the scores and gathered everyone to show the leaderboard. Mostly everyone knew who was going him and looked at Midoriya with pity

"Also, the expulsion thing was just a joke," Aizawa said smiling, "I just wanted your best results,"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT," everyone yelled. Midoriya's soul looked like it had left his body.

"C'mon guys. Of course it was a joke. Anyone could have figured it out," The ponytailed girl said.

"After you look at your ranking, come inside, change, and go back to the room. Your schedules will be there," Aizawa said, "Also Midoriya go see Recovery Girl and get patched up,".

Then Aizawa went back to the building. Everyone crowded around the board to see their scores.

_Hmm 5th huh _Tsubasa thought _Right under that Bakugou brat_.

_8th PLACE! _Nox thought _This is ABSURD!_

After looking at the scores everyone followed Aizawa's directions and continued on with their day.

At the end of the day, Tsubasa and Nix were walking outside and saw Midoriya walking by himself. Nix rushed over to him, Tsubasa behind her.

"Congrats on not getting expelled," Nix said, causing Midoriya to squeal.

"U-Um, y-you too," Midoriya said

"What's that supposed to mean," Nix asked, angry, "Thought I was gonna get expelled

"N-No I thought you did amazing," Midoriya said, "Your quirk has power and how you use it is phenomenal"

"You didn't do half-bad Midoriya considering your quirk's condition," Tsubasa said, referring to Midoriya's broken finger.

"Oh yeah, It hurts a lot," Midoriya said

"MIDORIYA," Iida yelled speedwalking up to him, "Is your finger healed,"

"Oh, h-hey Iida. Y-Yeah Recovery girl fixed me up just fine," Midoriya smiled nervously

"I have to say, Aizawa-sensei really surprised me," Iida said "He got me thinkin-,"

"Iida," Nix said, "No one cares,"

"Disrespectful," Iida yelled

"Hey, wait up guys," Uraraka said, "I'm headed for the station too,"\

"Hey, the Infinity girl," Iida said

"Oh, you're Iida, right. And you're Tsubasa I believe, and you're Nix," Uraraka said trying to remember names, "And your Deku, correct,"

"DEKU," Midoriya yelled in protest

"Isn't that what that Bakugou kid called you," Uraraka asked

"He uses that as a nickname to demean me and make me feel like nothing," Midoriya said shyly

"So it's an insult," Iida said, connecting the dots

"That's fucked up," Nix said

"Oh, sorry if it's offensive," Uraraka apologized "I just thought it gave a 'You can do it' vibe, ya know,"

"Deku it is," Midoriya stated

"MIDORIYA," Iida yelled, "I thought you said it was offensive,"

They laughed and got to know each other as they got to the train station, where Uteki was waiting.

"See you guys tomorrow," Nix said

"Bye," the trio waved as the twins left

As they entered the car uteki began her questioning.

"So Tsubasa, how was school," Uteki asked excitedly

"It was surprisingly fun," Tsubasa said

"That's great to hear," Uteki smiled, "What about you Nix"

Nix decided to go into detail about her day, talking about the skeleton man she saw to how she hated Bakugou's guts. Tsubasa looked out the window and thought.

_I can't wait to see what tomorrow's gonna be like_

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't on time yesterday, my computer was acting up **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do want to mention I took Toru and Koda out of 1-A and put them in 1-B, taking out two members of 1-B in the process. I could have left them in 1-A and write 2 OCs for 1-B, but I was just to lazy and they weren't really my favorite so they got cut. I mean they will be at the Sports festival but not in 1-A. If you don't like that Sorry?**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be out on Friday or Monday. Please leave a review on how to make this story better or what you liked in the chapter. Fav/Follow too I appreciate it a lot See ya next time. **

**-Meister**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Training Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: All Might's Battle Training Part 1: Nix and Ojiro vs Ashido and Kirishima**

The twins' second day of U.A started off like the first, except today they followed an actual schedule and learned things. They had classes like Present Mic's English class, Midnight's history class, and Ectoplasm's math class. At noon they went to the cafeteria and ate lunch provided by the Cooking Hero: Lunch Rush. Of course, Nix ate 10 servings of the delicious sukiyaki being given that day. Then came the time everyone, even Tsubasa, was waiting for: Heroic Studies.

"**IT'S ME,**" the number one Pro Hero, All Might, said with his hands clutching the door frame, allowing him to lean through the door in a vibrant manner, "**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON,**"

_That's not the normal way to walk through a door _everyone thought but quickly dismissed the thought excited that they were being taught by All Might, the greatest hero of this generation.

"**This is the heroic studies class**," All Might explained, "**In this course, you will build up your heroic foundation through a series of trials**,"

Everyone roared with excitement, each one thinking of the cool things they would be learning and doing.

"**Our first trial will be…**," All Might said, spinning around, "**A BATTLE TRIAL**,"

Nix was surprised. The first heroic class she takes at U.A would be doing the one thing she enjoys and excels at: fighting. She smiled with a wild look in her eyes, ready to take down her classmates with her quirk. Tsubasa, on the other hand, was bored by this idea, for he had used yesterday to study all his classmates' quirks, already pinpointing how all their quirks work as well as their weaknesses, even Bakugou's weakness.

"**To go with your first trial**," All Might exclaimed, "**We have prepared your hero costumes as well**,". As on cue, shelves slid out of the walls came out and displayed numbered cases.

While everyone exclaimed in delight, Tsubasa's eyes widened as he struggled not to yell in frustration _Oh CRAP, I never submitted my hero costume design_

"**Get changed and meet me at Ground Beta**," All Might said, turning to leave, "**Remember that from today onwards, you are officially HEROES**,". And with those last encouraging words, he left.

Everyone then gathered around the shelf and found their costumes. When Nix found her costume, she nearly squealed with glee and ran for the girls' locker room.

_This is gonna be fun_

* * *

_Tsubasa POV: Locker Room_

Tsubasa was now looked at his costume with disdain. His costume was a black skin-tight shirt with a white wing design on it, black yoga karate pants, and black martial shoes.

_This doesn't compliment my quirk at all _Tsubasa said.

He then proceeded to put on the pants and threw aside the shirt and shoes.

_I feel much less restricted in movement. Well now time to get this class over with_ he thought, making his way to the door

* * *

A few_ minutes later_

Nix made her way outside, wearing her hero costume with pride emanating from her being. Her suit was an orange and red qipao made of durable fabric, red tights, and soft red martial arts shoes. She also wore a pair of orange gauntlets, which both carried a dragon insignia. As Nix walked out, many people were astonished by her wonderful outfit.

"Wow," Ashido exclaimed, "That's a cool costume,"

"Thanks," Nix smiled, "Yours is uh… great too?"

"Thank you," Ashido smiled with pride

"**All right, young ones**," All might started "**Let's get this battle trial started, shall we**,"

Everyone turned to the pro hero, waiting for the directions with anticipation. Nix was curious about how they would fight. She prayed for a 1v1 match.

"**This will be a two vs two battle**," All Might explained, which made Nix slightly frown, "**One team are the villains the other are the heroes. The villains are protecting a bomb which they intend on setting off and it is the heroes' job to destroy it. The villain team wins if they can protect the bomb until time runs out or they take down the heroes. The heroes win the opposite way**,"

Iida then raised his hand and asked, "How will teams be decided, All Might sir?"

"**I was getting to that, Young Iida**," All Might said frustrated, "**In order to pick teams, we will draw lots**,"

"Is that really how this will be decided," Iida complained slightly

"W-Well, Pros usually are forced to work together at random, I-I guess this is sort of testing that," Midoriya shyly explained

"**Well now that that's out of the way, LET US BEGIN**," All Might exclaimed, causing a cheer to erupt within the class.

Tsubasa looked at his letter G. He then felt a small tug on his leg, which made him looked down.

"Looks like we're teammates," the grape haired boy said

_Oh dear God _Tsubasa thought _Could my life get any worse_

Nix drew her letter ball and saw she was Team I. She looked around and saw that a tailed boy had gotten Team I too. He was wearing a traditional karate outfit and had a huge tail hanging over his shoulder.

_So he's my teammate, doesn't seem like much _Nix said walking over to him

"So we're teammates," Nix stated, "My name is Nix, what's yours?"

"Ojiro," he said

As Nix and Ojiro got to know each other, All Might announced, "**And the first team to do battle is… TEAM A AND D**,"

It was as if in that one moment, the Earth trembled in fear. Tsubasa and Nix eyed the first two teams and started to wince in pain. Team A consisted of Midoriya and Uraraka while Team D was Iida and Bakugou

_This is gonna be a bloodbath _Tsubasa thought

_He ded _Nix thought

Midoriya gulped in fear as Bakugou eyed him with a tenacious look before making his way into the building with Iida.

"**Everyone please come with me to the surveillance rooms**," All Might said, confidently leading everyone away.

* * *

_In the Surveillance Room_

Nix watched as Deku (which she decided to call him although not the same reason as Uraraka, she simply found it funny) and Uraraka effortlessly made their way into the building. Not even a minute passes after they start wandering until Bakugou ambushes them, throwing an explosion their way. If it weren't for Deku's quick reaction, both him and Uraraka would have been caught in the explosion.

"Damn it Deku, don't dodge my attacks," Katsuki snarled

Izuku said something to Uraraka before Bakugou charged at Deku with inhuman speeds. Nix winced, already knowing what was next

_There's no way that Deku can dodge this _Nix thought _This fight was decided the moment it started._

Then something extraordinary happened. Deku parried Bakugou's attack flawlessly and grabbed his arm, throwing Bakugou over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground. Everyone in the room's jaw dropped, even All Might's.

"You always start with a right hook. I've seen you do it countless times," Izuku said, standing up, "I analyzed every hero I found amazing, even you. I'm not that useless Deku you beat on in elementary and middle school. I'm the Deku WHO NEVER GIVES UP!"

That last part sent chills down Nix's back, causing her to smile

_Who would have thought the shy kid who can't even control his own quirk would actually put up a fight against someone like Bakugou _Nix thought _If he plays his cards right, he might actually win._

Bakugou was taken aback from the bold statement before he yelled in anger, "YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF NOW"

Using his quirk, Bakugou charged forward, throwing a kick towards Deku. Deku then told Uraraka something causing her to rush for the stairs. This only pissed Bakugou off even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN NERD," Bakugou yelled, kicking him again.

Deku then used the capture tape given to him at the start of the exercise to catch Bakugou's attack. Bakugou then followed with an explosion, which Deku quickly dodged and ran around the corner.

"GET BACK HERE, DEKU," Bakugou roared as he chased the green-haired boy through the maze of a building.

For a few minutes, Deku was completely out of sight while Bakugou searched every corridor of the floor for his target. Deku then contacted Uraraka, who had already made her way to the weapon, which was guarded by Iida. While they were conversing, Bakugou found Deku. Deku then turned to Bakugou uttering some words before Bakugou pointed his bracer at him.

"If the specs are like I asked, I should be able to store my sweat in this gauntlet here," Bakugou explained. Then, he took a stance and said, "Here's the big one, Deku!"

Nix widened her eyes before she turned to All Might

"Stop the match," Nix yelled in fear, "If it works like he says, the power behind the blast would be enough to take out the side of that building. Deku would never be able to survive a blast like that".

"**Young Bakugou, hold your fire**," All Might shouted in desperation, "**You'll kill him**,"

"He'll be fine if he dodges," Bakugou yelled, a maniacal smile appearing on his face, "DIE!"

With that, Bakugou pulled the string and fired the projectile which, as Nix predicted, blew up the side of the building. The power of the blast rattled the entire building, disrupting everyone's balance. As the smoke cleared, Midoriya could be seen seated in a pile of rubble, burns all over his body and eyes wide with fear. He was panting for air as Bakugou slowly walked over to him, explosions setting off in his hand. Deku threw a punch only for Bakugou to dodge it easily and attack from behind. Bakugou then swung his right arm and struck Deku in his arm, hard. Grabbing the arm he just hit, Bakugou then swung Deku around like a ragdoll, using his explosions to increase his spinning speed and ended his attack string by throwing Deku to the ground, similar to how Deku did to him earlier. Deku quickly got up and tried to run away, only to corner himself. Deku started talking to Bakugou and yelled firmly "I WANT TO SURPASS YOU DUMBASS! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT".

Bakugou got more pissed and yelled "I'M GONNA WIPE THAT EXPRESSION FROM YOUR FACE, YOU FUCKING NERD"

They then clashed, Deku rearing back his fist while Bakugou Prepared another explosion.

_Damn, that idiot. He really has a death wish, doesn't he _Nix thought, gritting her teeth.

"URARAKA GET IN POSITION," Deku screamed, which surprised everyone in the room

Deku then sent an uppercut towards Bakugou, which missed. However, the wind pressure from the attack created a small tornado that erupted through the building giving Uraraka an opening to secure the bomb. It all happened so quickly that before anyone knew what had happened, Deku was on the ground, unconscious, with Bakugou standing over him, a look of defeat plastered across his face, Iida yelling in surprise, and Uraraka hugging the bomb saying "Weapon retrieved,"

Everyone's jaw dropped as All Might's voice boomed saying, "**THE HERO TEAM WINS!"**

* * *

_Later _

"**The best in this match was Iida**," All Might said, "**Can anyone tell me why**,"

Both Tsubasa and Yaoyorozu raised their hands. All Might chose Yaoyorozu to answer.

"That is because Iida fully embraced the situation the best. Bakugou was driven by a grudge rather than focusing on the task. The same goes for Midoriya. Uraraka also lost her composure halfway through and her final attack was all too reckless," Yaoyorozu explained

_Showoff _Tsubasa pouted

"**CORRECT**," All Might exclaimed, "**A-Anyways time for the next match**,"

* * *

Next up was the next match Team E, the heroes, vs Team I, the villains. Nix beamed with glee as she and Ojiro made their way into the building. Once they located their bomb Ojiro asked, "What's our strategy?"

Nix smiled and said, "I take them both on while you guard the bomb,"

"That isn't a very strong strategy plus what if one slips away," Ojiro protested, "The entire point of the trial is to see how well we work in teams,"

Nix turned to her teammate and whispered, poison clear in her tone, "Are you underestimating me?"

"U-Uh no. Not at all. It's just they probably would have a backup plan if we take that approach. We should hit them with something they wouldn't expect"

Nix pouted before saying, "You sound just like my brother".

"**READY… SET… GO!**" All Might yelled through the intercom. Nix sprinted towards the door and ran down the stairs.

_We're gonna lose this _Ojiro thought

* * *

Nix ran through the building looking for her targets. Suddenly, her eye caught a piece of green and purple turning a corner.

_Bingo _Nix thought. Nix quietly snuck up behind them as she and Kirishima conversed.

"I'm sorta afraid," Ashido told Kirishima, "We don't know if they're watching us or setting up a trap for us up ahead. We're at a huge disadvantage"

"Think Ashido," Kirishima replied, "Nix doesn't seem like the person who would be rational in a fight. I mean, yesterday she was ready to throw down with Bakugou, Iida, and Uraraka. Not very smart if you ask me,"

Nix flushed with anger _How dare they talk about me like that_

"Yeah you're right," Ashido said, calming down slightly, "I mean she's basically is a female Bakugou.

_That does it _Nix thought, launching herself at the duo

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT FUCKING PRICK," Nix yelled

"EEK," Ashido screamed as Kirishima got in the way to block Nix's assault, hardening his body

"Ashido, run for the bomb," Kirishima ordered, causing Ashido to turn and run for the stairs

_Dammit, Ojiro better know how to fight_ Nix thought in frustration

Nix then tried to sweep Kirishima's leg, but it wouldn't budge

"That won't work," Kirishima smiled, "My quirk allows me to harden any part of my body. That means I'm basically invulnerable to physical attacks. I'm winning this fight,"

"Nope, I am," Nix stated, "I'm the worst matchup you could possibly have,"

"What makes you think that," Kirishima asked, charging at Nix. He threw a powerful jab at Nix, but she parried it. She then punched Kirishima's face, activating her quirk to increase her quirk.

"'Cause my quirk," Nix said with a smile, "Is your Kryptonite"

Nix then threw another punch at 25% of her full power, sending Kirishima into another room. Kirishima recovered quickly and assumed a boxing stance. Nix then assumed a similar stance too.

_Is she trying to copy my moves _Kirishima thought _Well, good luck. I've been boxing since I was 8_

Kirishima then threw another punch, but instead of evading, Nix decided to take the blow by blocking. The force of the punch sent Nix back a little, but she still remained in a defensive stance. Kirishima attacked a few more times with Nix deciding to block every single one. He then paused, confused and frustrated.

_Not taking me seriously? Fine then! I'll force you to attack me _Kirishima thought

"What's wrong," Kirishima mocked, "my attacks to powerful for ya. Are you that slow"

Although that angered Nix, she fought herself to remain passive and keep on the defensive. Kirishima, noticing it was not working, dug a deeper hole.

"You know you can't win against me," Kirishima taunted, "Not only did I get a better score in the apprehension test, but no matter how much you hit me, I can just keep hardening so whatever you're planning isn't going to work"

_Will this bitch please shut up _Nix thought _It's taking every fiber in my body not to come over and knock his damn teeth out_

Still, Nix did not budge. Kirishima then proceeded to attack her again at her sides this time, but Nix blocked it again. Nix then decided to take an offensive approach and punched his gut, which Kirishima hardened in time. She then assumed her defensive position again.

_Stop doing that _Kirishima thought _I usually never lose my cool but she's really starting to piss me off. FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN._ Kirishima then delivered a barrage of powerful punches, not letting Nix have a chance to try and take the offensive, in hopes of crushing her defense.

* * *

_The Surveillance Room _

"What's she doing," a boy name Sero asked aloud, "She's built for offense, yet she's not using that advantage. Is she trying to lose?"

"Yeah, she's not really making an effort to get the upper hand," Asui stated, which everyone agreed with.

However, Tsubasa knew what Nix was truly going for.

_For once that idiot is actually using her brain _Tsubasa smiled _Even though it's a reckless and risky plan, its pretty effective._

"Just watch," Tsubasa told the class, "Even though she's getting pounded, she's planning something. If there's anyone who can win in a game of endurance and constant pain, it's Nix"

Everyone stared at him and then returned to observing the match.

* * *

_Back with Nix _

Nix was taking a serious beating. Along with his quirk and extremely toned body, Kirishima's punches were not something to joke around with.

_Damn this hurts _Nix said as Kirishima kicked at her body _but it's nearly charged. Just 5 more punches._

Kirishima then stopped his attack and looked Nix dead in the eye.

"Why won't you attack me," Kirishima said, obviously hurt, "I mock and taunt you while constantly throwing a multitude of attacks your way, yet you won't counterattack. Why?"

_Come on. Four more punches _Nix thought

"I like toying around with my opponents before I make a move," Nix said, clearly trying to piss him off, "Once I'm done playing with you, I'll go find your little friend and play some more. You better do something to entertain me, I'm getting bored"

"You won't get to Ashido because you're not gonna win this fight," Kirishima said, running towards her.

_Wanna bet _Nix thought

Kirishima used an uppercut which Nix blocked but quickly followed up with a hardened kick to the gut. The wind got knocked out of Nix as she flew into a wall, leaving a crater in the place she had landed. Kirishima quickly closed the distance and punched her a few more times. Nix only managed to block two of those punches.

"This is where it ends," Kirishima said, rearing his fist back, "It's not really manly to hit women but it's also not manly to pull your punches in a fight. Now that will cost you greatly.

Kirishima threw his finishing blow, the power from the punch completely destroying the wall Nix had been slumped upon. As the smoke cleared, Kirishima's eyes widened as he saw that Nix had stopped his fist, although Nix's gauntlets had shattered. Nix looked up at him, eyes raging with fury.

"You know I wasn't playing with you. I was just trying out that strategy thing Tsubasa uses all the time. Turns out that shit isn't for me," Nix said, cocking her other gauntlet covered arm back, "An aspect of my quirk allows me to absorb the impact of physical blows and convert into energy to amplify my punches. Although it pays off in the long run, I have to block a certain amount of blows before I have stored the maximum capacity of energy in my fists"

"So in reality, I was the one who was losing even though I had the upper hand, huh?" Kirishima asked

"Exactly right," Nix responded. She then threw her fist at Kirishima and yelled: "This is why I said my quirk is your Kryptonite!"

_**Amplified Iron Fist: WARRIOR'S BARRAGE**_

Nix punched Kirishima many times, each attack sending shockwaves throughout the room. Kirishima hardened with each blow, but every time he hardened, the punches would shatter his hardened skin. Nix's fist started moving so fast that Kirishima's quirk could no longer keep up and the punches finally connected.

"TAKE THIS!" Nix yelled, delivering the final fatal blow that sent Kirishima flying out of the building, barely conscious. If Kirishima had not mustered up the remains of his strength to activate his quirk, he would have broken most of his ribs and both of his legs.

Nix panted in exhaustion before regaining some air and running for the stairs.

* * *

_Surveillance room_

Everyone was shocked at the sudden burst in power Nix had displayed and the amount of damage it had done. Tsubasa simply smirked.

Yaoyorozu turned to Tsubasa and asked, "So you understood her plan from the beginning, is that correct?"

"Yeah," Tsubasa said, "I mean, she is my sister. I know what she thinks before she even acts upon it"

* * *

_Back to the match_

When Nix reached the floor the bomb was located on, she could hear a struggle happening. As she entered the room, a ball of acid almost touched her. Luckily she sidestepped out of the way in time. Peering into the room, Nix saw Ashido panting while Ojiro was balanced on his tail with no signs of fatigue present in him. Pushing off his tail, Ojiro delivered an axe kick to Ashido's head, knocking her out with ease.

Ojiro saw Nix stumble into the room. He quickly ran over to her catching her as she fell. She smiled and said, "Looks like we won, huh?"

"Yeah," Ojiro smiled. Then a look of concern crossed his face, "I told your plan would fall apart,"

Nix chuckled slightly before passing out

"**VILLAIN TEAM WINS!**" All Might exclaimed through the intercom

* * *

**Wow, I suck at update schedules, don't I. I hit a writer's block towards the beginning even though I was following the manga. Also, I could have posted this yesterday, but I kept forgetting to save the last part (I rewrote it three times). Sorry for the wait.**

**Now about the changes that occurred in the chapter. I changed up the teams and matchups for two reasons**

**1) So Nix has a chance to shine**

**2) So I don't trigger the entire MHA fandom because Nix was supposed to fight Todoroki.**

**Also, I hope you guys like the idea of Mineta and Tsubasa being a team. I will have tons of fun writing it.**

**Next is Nix's costume. I based it off of Wu Ao-Shi's Iron fist outfit from _The Immortal Iron Fist _comics. I also referenced Lady Shiva's costume from DC Superhero Girls (Don't judge). It sort of a mix of those two and add a pair of gauntlet gloves to the mix (Not Thanos size)**

**If you need a clearer description of Tsubasa's costume, think of how Garou from One Punch Man looked when he fought the Pros, except no bandages. **

**Anyway, see you next chapter, not gonna set a deadline this time. I will try to get it out by next week, but No promises**

**-Meister**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Training Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Might's Battle training Pt.2: Tsubasa and Mineta vs. Jirou and Kaminari**

After Nix's match, Todoroki and Shoji, the heroes, went up against Aoyama and Sero, the villains. The match was extremely one-sided, for Todoroki froze the entire building before the villain team had a chance to react. The match was over before it even started. As All Might picked the next two teams up, which were Teams F(Sato and Yaoyorozu) and H (Tsuyu and Tokoyami), Tsubasa pulled Mineta aside to formulate a solid plan.

"Because we are the only two teams left, we can infer that our opponents are Jirou and Kaminari," Tsubasa speculated, "Considering their quirks, they are extremely compatible,"

"How so," Mineta questioned, as he watched Tsubasa pace around, lost in thought

"Well, Jirou's quirk is a hearing enhancement quirk. although I don't know what she equipped on her costume to enhance her abilities, she is our top threat and she must be taken out first," Tsubasa explained

"But, doesn't Kaminari have a quirk well suited for combat," Mineta asked, clearly confused

"While that is true," Tsubasa said, "His quirk is very unreliable in sticky situations"

"So what're we gonna do," Mineta asked. He then started thinking a lewd thought, resulting in him drooling, and cunningly asked, "Will we corner Jirou and do-"

"No, don't even think about it," Tsubasa said in a deadpanned expression, killing Mineta's spirits, "We're going to pressure them and your going to play a vital part,"

"What could I do with my quirk. It's absolutely useless," Mineta protested

"Your quirk allows you to produce sticky balls from your hair, correct?" Tsubasa asked

"Uh, yeah," Mineta confirmed

"Well because you also said they don't stick to you, you could scale the side of the building while I make my way inside," Tsubasa said, "We surround them and attack. Pretty simple strategy if you ask me,"

"Couldn't she hear me coming," Mineta asked

"No offense but in this team I am the enemy's biggest threat. Compared to me, they wouldn't bother wasting time with you," Tsubasa said, hurting Mineta's feelings, "We could use that to our advantage. You're under the radar, meaning you can move more freely than I can. They'll be to focused on tracking me that they'll never see you coming,"

"This is all assuming we're on the hero side of things. What if we're the villains," Mineta questioned

Tsubasa smiled and said, "The plan still doesn't change. You scale the building and locate them and we both take them by surprise,"

"**HERO TEAM WINS!**" All Might exclaimed as Tsuyu and Tokoyami stood over the captured Yaoyorozu and Sato.

All Might then announced the last two teams, Team G and C.

"**Team C will be the villains and Team G will be the heroes**," All Might explained, "**Team C take your positions**,"

After Jirou and Kaminari left, Mineta and Tsubasa approached the building. All Might the began the match. Mineta looked at Tsubasa and nodded, running for the side of the building. Tsubasa watched the vertically challenged boy leave and sighed.

_Let's get this win over with _Tsubasa thought casually walking into the building

_With Jirou and Kaminari _

Jirou plugged her earlobe jacks into the ground nd eyes closed, trying to get a bearing on where Tsubasa was. Kaminari stood by the door, leaning against the wall.

"Well?" Kaminari asked

"He just walked up to the third floor," Jirou said, eyes still closed, "For someone who could probably end this within seconds, he isn't even making an effort to attack us,"

"What about Mineta," Kaminari asked

"He's climbing the side of the building. But he's the least of our worries," Jirou replied, "Although I do see what their planning, Mineta's barely a threat. I doubt he could do any real damage to us other than annoy us,"

"So you're just focusing on Tsubasa then," Kaminari asked

"Yep," Jirou responded, "He's a floor below us, get ready,"

Kaminari then walked to the door, arms crossed. Kaminari then heard Tsubasa's footsteps climbing up the stairs. Even though he was confident before, he couldn't shake the feeling of fear looming over him.

_Snap out of it Kaminari _Kaminari told himself _You've got this _

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Kaminari then braced himself, electricity emanating from his body. Suddenly a gust of wind flew past him as Kaminari turned his head.

_Is he going for the weapon _Kaminari asked before widening his eyes and screaming "JIROU,"

He then released the electricity inside im aiming it straight for Tsubasa. Tsubasa then dodged out of the way, revealing Jirou. Kaminari tried to cancel his quirk but it was too late. Jirou was hit by the bolt of electricity, screaming in agony. When the attack subsided, an unconscious Jirou sprawled across the floor. Kaminari shuddered and stumbled back

_What have I done _Kaminari thought

"Mineta NOW," Tsubasa yelled through the communication device.

Mineta then broke through the window, hands on his head. He then threw a swarm of sticky balls at Kaminari. Kaminari tried to run as sticky hell rained down upon him. All that could be heard after that were the muffled screams of a covered Kaminari.

"**HERO TEAM WINS!**" All Might exclaimed

Mineta beamed in excitement _I did something. For once in my life, I was useful. JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS SCARY_

Tsubasa then walked up to Mineta and patted him on the back with a smile "Good job, Mineta

* * *

_Later_

"**GREAT WORK EVERYONE**," All Might said "**Besides Young Midoriya and Young Kirishima, everyone is in perfectly good shape. Plus, for your first training exercise, you all did very well. Well, that's it for class have an awesome day. PLUS ULTRA!**," All Might yelled his signature phrase as he ran towards the building.

When All Might had left, everyone quickly made their way to the building chatting along with each other. If the exercise did one thing right, it definitely strengthened the bond between the class. Most of the girls hovered around Nix, admiring her bravery and wonderful fight. Nix was enjoying the attention she was getting. Tsubasa on the other hand, was being scolded by Iida for injuring a classmate.

"It was not very heroic to harm your classmate like that," Iida said chopping his hands

"Like I've said twice now, I didn't touch her. It was Kaminari's quirk not mine," Tsubasa said, speeding up his walking speed.

Iida increased his speed as well and said, "But to force him to attack his teammate was not very nice,"

"Iida, not tryna be mean but could you like leave me alone," Tsubasa said, "Your really starting to annoy me, and I don't get annoyed easily, trust me"

"I'm just saying be careful with your classmates," Iida protested

"Alright. I promise. Happy?" Tsubasa said, irritated

"I am content," Iida said before speedwalking off to talk to Uraraka

When they reached the classroom after changing, everyone continued their lively chatter. A good 15 minutes later, Midoriya walks in with a sunken face. Conversation stopped before a now healed Kirishima welcomed him in and was crowded by the other various members of the class. They all introduced themselves to him and treated him as some celebrity.

_What's so noble about breaking your bones _Tsubasa thought _Their swarming him like moths to a bright light. But then again, he did beat Bakugou._

Tsubasa then looked to Nix, who was next to Kaminari. She looked bored and tired while Kaminari was trying to start up some kind of conversation with her.

"Tell you what, how about you and I get to know each other more over something to eat," Kaminari said slyly

"Not interested," Nix said walking over to Tsubasa

"Wut," Kaminari sweatdropped, confused

"I said no. I don't hang out with thirsty boys like you, especially ones that can't win one simple match," Nix said, eyes looking at him in a demeaning manner.

_Way to come for my whole existence _Kaminari thought, clearly beaten

Nix sat atop a desk across from Tsubasa and said, "So what's up. You seem down. Then again, you always have that expression on your face,"

"I am not down just underwhelmed. I thought the Hero Course is supposed to be challenging, but it all seems to easy. I guess I was expecting more," Tsubasa said

"Well it is only the second day of school. Plus not everyone has 5 years to train their quirk to perfection like we did," Nix stated, "They were all under a law, we weren't. They are just now figuring out the many new aspects of their quirks they never were able to discover. We on the other hand have a more clearer understanding of what we can do and have basically unlocked all our hidden abilities. That's my take at least,"

Tsubasa stared at his sister in shock before saying, "That's probably the smartest thing that has ever uttered from your mouth,"

A vein popped up on Nix head, "Are you trying to say I'm dumb or something,"

"Well…" Tsubasa said, looking to the side

Nix would have yelled if Iida didn't cut in and yell, "GET OFF OF THE TABLE, NIX,"

"GET OFF MY CASE, FOUR EYES," Nix roared

As the two of them bickered. Tsubasa got lost in thought

_Maybe she's right. As everyone is now, we have the most experience with our quirk _Tsubasa thought _It's like starting a new game at lvl 99 while everyone else is still on lvl1. I guess all I can do is wait then._

Soon after the day ended and everyone returned to their accommodations, resting for the glorious day that followed

* * *

**Not a long chapter but there wasn't really much this chapter. I could sum this entire chapter in one sentence: Tsubasa overpowers the other team. The end. All that last stuff was just for words, I try to make every chapter 1,500 words or longer. If I ended at the fight, the words to the actual story would have been below 900 words so yeah.**

**Also starting at this chapter I will be adding a fun fact in this part of every chapter about Tsubasa, Nix, and OCs when I was brainstorming this story. Or they could just be about me in general, so all of the wonderful people who read my fanfic can know more about me. Since this chapter focused on Tsubasa, the very first fact can be about him.**

_**Tsubasa fact #1**_

_**During the brainstorming process of Fallen Skies, Tsubasa was originally going to have a dual quirk like Todoroki, but in the end I scrapped it cause I didn't want him to be too OP. His quirk would have been called Griffin which, you guessed it, give him the transformation and powers of the animals that make up a Griffin**_

**Anyway see you guys next chapter. Don't forget to Fav/Follow and please leave a review I appreciate it**

**-Meister**


	6. Chapter 6: An Evil Emerges

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Evil Emerges**

While the normal day for the twins went about, a group of mysterious individuals gathered at an abandoned building, sharing plans over a drink. One man wore a butler's suit and wore a metal brace around his neck. He possessed sharp yellow eyes and looked as if he were an entity completely made of mist. Sitting on one of the chairs was a young man with light blue hair and peeling skin. He wore black pants and a simple black long-sleeve shirt. What really made the man stand out were the hands that covered his body, including his face. Lastly, there was an elderly man, no older than 80 years of age, sitting across from the hand-covered youth. He had mad, spiky, and gray hair, emotionless green eyes earned through years of hard-work and lack of sleep, a mustache to go with his hair, and a white lab coat. Although the chair gave him height, he was extremely short in actuality, only standing at 4'11. Despite his frail nature, he gave off a menacing aura and a large amount of bloodlust.

"So let me ask you again, Doctor," the blue haired said, "Why do you want to associate yourself with us again."

"In hopes of reclaiming something that slipped through my fingers long ago," the doctor said, words escaping his mouth with dryness, "A source from the underground informed me of your plans, Shigaraki,"

"Yeah, and what of it," Shigaraki snarled, "This is an assasination attempt, not a rescue mission. If I allow you to help me, what will you offer,"

"I offer my support," the doctor said, "I will send my most capable and only assistant. I sure he will be of great use,"

Shigaraki nearly laughed at his statement and responded, "I don't need _support_, I've already gotten the equipment needed for my task,"

"Don't throw your eggs into one basket, trust me I would know," the doctor said referring to _that _time, "Killing the Symbol of Peace isn't something you can pull off overnight. Without my help, it will be much harder trust me"

"Don't mock me, I have the resources. I have the tools,. I have the ULTIMATE WEAPON," Shigaraki spat with anger, "With our latest creation, I could kill All Might in my sleep,"

"Calm down, young master," the mist-like bartender beckoned

"Shut up, Kurogiri," Shigaraki cursed, "With our Nomu, killing the fucking SYmbol of Peace is a walk in the park. You of all people should know that. You saw the monster yourself."

"Again with the cockiness. Anyway, we're straying off topic," The doctor said, folding his hands in his laps, "Allow my assistant to accompany you. We will only be here for this one mission, then we'll be out of your hair,"

Shigaraki sat there silently, trying to logically think things out like his Sensei taught him before asking, "What would we benefit from this? Also, who is this assistant of yours. I want to see him with my own eyes"

The doctor smiled and said, "If we are successful in the capture of what I need and I can revert it back to its normal functions, we will become your ally. A group you can call upon to get the… dirty work done. Think of us as your Black Ops. However, we will still work independently and only interfere when we see fit, so don't count on us pulling you out of every sticky situation you get into. As for my assistant, he's… out."

"Doing what. Shouldn't he follow you like your dog," Shigaraki hissed

"He's warming himself up. Preparing," the doctor explained, "I can call him over if you would like,"

A vein appeared on Shigaraki's head and he started to scratch violently at his peeling neck. After groaning in anger he announced, "Fine," before demanding Kurogiri to pour some more sake.

The doctor shuffled out of the room and pulled out his phone. Opening his contact list, which only contained five numbers, he pressed on the one named _Kalo_. He held the phone to his ear as it began to ring

_Someplace _

A group of thugs had picked the wrong fight. In an attempt to take a group of girls hostage for ransom and personal pleasure, they stumbled across a teenage boy who wore a beanie, a green hoodie, gray jogging pants, and green sneakers. Shuffling pass him, one of them caught wind of his wallet and tried to snatch it. It wasn't long before the boy sliced of the hand of the thug and, I shit you not, bit off the man's head. The boy then looked towards them, insanity and instability dancing across is lightning yellow eyes. The thugs knew what was coming next which leads to the present situation.

The final thug scurried down the ally, not daring to look back as his comrades were slaughtered by this child.

_Why would he do that _the thug thought _We had one job, get the girls and split. What were so hard about those instructions. _

The thug would have made it out alive, if he didn't fall to his knees suddenly. Pain rushed up his leg as he screamed for help. The boy walked up to him slowly and then squatted

"Where the hell are you going," the boy sneered

"Please, I'll do anything. What do you want: Food, Money, Girls. I could get tons of that for ya just please don't kill me," The thug pleaded, but the boy wasn't having it

Pulling the dagger he had thrown out of the leg, the boy pointed it at the thugs head and whispered "Victim 247 of today. May your soul perish in hell,"

"WAIT PLEASE CONSIDER MY OFFER AT LEAST!" the thug begged

The boy was about to lang the final blow when the boy's phone began to ring. Sighing, the boy picked the call.

"Whatcha want, Doctor," the boy asked

"_Kalo where are you? Didn't I tell you there was an important meeting you must be present for this morning?"_

"Relax, Old Man," Kalo replied nonchalantly, "I'm like 3 blocks away. I'll be there in 5,"

"_You better. Shigaraki hates waiting. That impulsive brat. It almost make me enjoy putting up with you more_"

"Awwwwww! I'm so _touched_," Kalo laughed sarcastically

"_Get here quickly or I'll have your head to add to my collection of defects_," the doctor threatened

"Yes sir," Kalo said, throwing his dagger at the head of the escaping thug.

Retrieving his dagger and sheathing it, Kalo walked out of the ally and towards his location. Upon entering the building, he climbed the stairs up to the 3rd floor and found the doctor waiting outside. Let's just say, the doctor didn't look to thrilled.

"Doctor, I know I'm late but just let me of the hook just this once," Kalo smiled with fear, rubbing his hands in worry

"Under other circumstances I would have you boiled alive or tortured for a day, but, fortunately for you, we are in the middle of something right now," the doctor said, hands behind his back. He then entered the room and said, "We will discuss your punishment later,"

Kalo let out a sigh of relief before regaining his composure and confidently walked into the room. When Shigaraki laid his eyes upon Kalo, he looked at the doctor then looked at Kurogiri. He then burst out laughing.

"You've got to be KIDDING me," Shigaraki cackled, "This is what you're gonna lend me as _support_. No thanks."

"I haven't shown you his skills yet," the doctor said. Kalo then proceeded to draw his blade. Quickly, he rushed behind Shigaraki and held the dagger to his neck. Kurogiri was in shock

_Such a young age and already highly trained in combat _Kurogiri thought

"What's the big idea," Shigaraki growled, signaling Kalo to lower the dagger.

Kalo chuckled before walking over to the doctor, "Sorry, just needed to knock your ego down a peg. Your overconfidence is laughable. If a sorry, half-assed leader like you really believes they can kill All Might, you've got a great loss awaiting you,"

"I am very tempted to end your life right where you stand, but those swift skills might be of use to us," Shigaraki grumbled, "Fine, I accept the offer,"

The doctor beamed with joy and bowed, "Thank you, Shigaraki-san,"

"Yeah, whatever," Shigaraki said, waving it off, "Kurogiri, open me a portal to U.A,"

Kurogiri stopped washing the glass in his hand, "Why? I can only pray you aren't going to do anything stupid,"

"No, I'm conserving my excitement," Shigaraki smiled, "I'm just going to give those stupid Pros a taste of what their up against,"

Kurogiri then open a portal to U.A's front, "I will be nearby just to stop you from doing anything… eye catching.

Shigaraki looked to his guests and said, "By the time I get back, your sorry asses better be out of here," before walking into the portal and disappearing with Kurogiri.

It wasn't long after they left that the doctor started to choke Kalo with extreme force, "You almost cost us our deal. However, although extremely ballsy, threatening him with your dagger was a good option. Now he understands how valuable we are." He then let the poor boy escape from his grasp

"If I may ask Doctor," Kalo said, gasping for air, "Why go through all the trouble joining Shigaraki in his plan. Couldn't we just drop in by ourselves."

"No," the doctor said, "Although the most obvious choice, it comes with the most danger, including the police having access to tracing us and putting us on the market as a threat. I am trying to stay under the radar for a while longer, at least long enough to recover 004, 002, 001, and create 005. Only then will we be able to stand a chance against Pros like Endeavor, Hawks, Edgeshot, Ryukyu, and All Might,"

"Are we really swearing allegiance to the League," Kalo asked

"For now, yes. We must side with the bigger guy in order to keep away the predators," the doctor said making his way out the room, "However, this is only temporary."

"So a week is what we got left to prepare," Kalo asked, following him, "Not too far off,"

"It is very close indeed," the doctor sighed, "We must make our way back to the lab and start preparing your equipment. This operation must be as smooth as possible,"

"And if we fail," Kalo asked

"We cannot fail. Our very future is on the line. _Everything _must be perfect," the doctor stated as they approached the entrance

_Yes, everything must _Kalo thought before smiling in a twisted manner _Tsubasa. Nix. I'm finally coming for you._

* * *

**A villain-oriented chapter this time around. This chapter was meant to fill the void of a moment that I skipped in the manga. That moment would be the fire drill because a certain person with hands covering himself *looks to Shigaraki* decided to destroy the UA wall. I found that moment boring and wanted to do my own thing so hence this chapter came. **

**Next chapter will kick off the arc that made MHA greatness: The USJ arc.**

**Now for the fact.**

_**Nix Fact #1**_

_**Nix was going to have a quirk similar to Tsubasa except she could emit flames from her body. I called it Phoenix. I ended up scrapping the idea because I found it hard to come up with ideas and cool moments for Nix to do without making her an echo-fighter like character of Tsubasa sooooooo... take that as you will**_

**See you wonderful people next you Ana-List for the review. It means a lot. I will take your thoughts into consideration. Please Fav/Follow and also leave your thoughts as well. I love feedback!**

**-Meister**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble at USJ

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

***School has officially started for me, so if I'm late with chapters you know why.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trouble at USJ**

Nix stared out the window as the bus Class 1A was on made their way across a bridge. The blue water glistened as the sun hit it, making it a truly beautiful sight. Her classmates were currently socializing, which they did very often. She didn't pay them any mind until Kirishima tapped her on the shoulder. After the battle training, Kirishima had gone out of his way to befriend the fiery girl. While Nix didn't show it, she couldn't deny she enjoyed his company sometimes.

"What," Nix asked, irritated

"Ashido has been calling your name for the last 3 minutes," Kirishima said. His tone quickly changed to that of concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nix said, "I'm just tired,"

This was true, for Nix had been taking some judo classes. She had been gassed for the past week, despite Tsubasa and Uteki's warnings not to push herself too much.

She then called Ashido and asked her what she was calling her for.

"I was just wondering where Tsubasa went," Mina said "You guys usually stick to each other like glue. Are you guys in a relationship or anything?"

"What, NO!" Nix protested, a blush forming on her face, "Why would I be attracted to my brother. That's incest,"

Mina sat there in shock as did many other members of Class 1A. Even Bakugou's calmed down from his fit and looked at her.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" the class yelled unanimously

"Yeah we're twins," Nix stated

"But you guys look nothing alike," Uraraka said, confused

"Right. You have red hair while he has gray hair," Kaminari pointed out

"Also, you guys have completely different skin tones. You've got a peach-like skin tone while his is milk chocolate," Tsuyu added. This caused a majority of the class to nod.

"We don't need to look the same to be twins. Plus we are the only people in the class without a surname," Nix said

"I also had a question about that," Midoriya asked, "How come you guys don't have a surname,"

Nix sat there in silence while Midoriya sat there waiting for an answer. When he realized he hit a sour note he started waving his hands in protest, "If I killed your mood, I apologize. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to,"

"No, it's fine," Nix said, eyes dark. She sighed before saying, "Our parents…abandoned us when we were little, we never knew them and they only left with the orphanage our first name. Although my brother always wanted to know who gave birth to us, I never gave a fuck about those shits. If they didn't want me, they didn't want me and I'm okay with that".

The class sat in silence, even Bakugou sort of feeling sorry for her. Mr. Aizawa, bless his soul, broke the awkward silence, "Speaking of Tsubasa, where did he go?"

"Yeah I saw him this morning, but when we boarded the bus he was gone," Yaoyorozu said.

Nix pointed her thumb outside. The entire class shuffled to that side of the bus and looked outside the window. Everyone marveled as Tsubasa skimmed the water while doing some aerial tricks. He had his eyes closed, hair moving gracefully in the wind.

"Tell him to get back here this instant, or he gets punished," Aizawa ordered, causing a few individuals to shudder

"Will do, Aizawa-sir," Nix said, doing a small salute. She then opened the window and yelled, "HEY, TSUBASA, GET BACK HERE OR MR. AIZAWA WILL HAVE YOUR ASS",

"There's no way he can hear-" Jirou started before a strong gust of wind nearly knocked her to her feet. Tsubasa was at the window, hovering at the same pace as the bus.

Tsubasa peeked his head into the window and looked Aizawa straight in the eyes, saying, "Hell no,".

Aizawa's bored expression turned to that of a very angry one, "What?"

"You heard me," Tsubasa said, before taking off again, this time straight to the clouds.

"Get back down here or I'll make you clean every single bathroom on the U.A campus tomorrow. Trust me, you don't want to be in the teachers' bathroom after All Might takes a shit" Aizawa yelled out the window, which he received a middle finger from the fleeing Tsubasa.

"Damn that kid," Aizawa grumbled, sitting down in his seat.

_Tsubasa's in for it now _Nix thought to himself.

Shortly after they arrived at the USJ, Tsubasa included. Tsubasa received a very long lecture from Aizawa about manners and respect, which Tsubasa brushed off. The others, however, stared starry-eyed at the structure that was the USJ. Nix was impressed at marvelous areas that accurately portrayed random scenarios. This place had everything; flooded environments, landslide accidents, burning buildings, you name any natural disaster, this place had it.

"I built the USJ to simulate a wide variety of disasters that threaten human life every day," A robotic-like voice said, approaching the students. Most of the class, especially Deku and Uraraka, squealed with glee.

"It's the Space Hero, No. 13," Deku exclaimed

_Who _Nix thought as she watched Mr. Aizawa and No.13 silently whisper for a few minutes before No. 13 continued.

"As most of you are aware my quirk is called Black Hole. It allows any material sucked into the vortex to turn to dust," the astronaut-like hero started to explain.

"The perfect quirk for removing wreckage and saving injured people," Deku cut in.

"That's right," No. 13 said before his voice adopted a dark tone, "Although, my quirk could easily be used to kill people, and so can all of yours. Don't forget that any of your quirks can go awry at any time when in use. During your apprehension test, you explored your quirks' true potential. During the Battle Trial, you witnessed how dangerous quirks can be against other human beings. Today, we'll be focusing on using that power to save human lives. Quirks do not exist to hurt others. I hope this exercise helps you understand that you have such powerful quirks to help others."

_Damn, what is this feeling in my chest _Nix thought, clutching her fists _Is this… INSPIRATION_

_It almost makes me want to try and become a hero for real _Tsubasa said, staring at the Space Hero, _Almost._

"Alright first thing's first. We must-," Aizawa started before glancing over his shoulder. His eyes then widened before he yelled "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!"

Everyone looked at their now serious teacher. Tsubasa then looked over the balcony to see the cause of their teacher's sudden fear. Tsubasa was paralyzed in fear as a large group of individuals emerged from a black hole. However it wasn't the fact that there were real villains that were coming through the portal, it was the presence of a singular person that scared Tsubasa the most. A boy, his exact age, stared daggers at him. The boy then pointed his green gladius at Tsubasa before swiftly skimming it across his neck. Tsubasa turned to Nix and grabbed her.

"Nix they're here," Tsubasa said, shaking, "They're here to take us back! We need to leave!"

"Who's here," Nix asked, "What the hell are you talking about,"

"I'll explain later," Tsubasa said, "But we need to run,"

Suddenly a black mist enveloped them and covered them in darkness.

_Dammit, _Tsubasa thought _Not today. I'm not going back there today!_

Before Tsubasa could blink he was transported to a place near a mountain range area. He landed heavily on the ground and groaned. He then picked himself up and activated his quirk.

_Like hell I'm sticking around here. I need to find Nix and leave. NOW! _Tsubasa said, flapping his wings.

As if on instinct, Tsubasa dodged a fist flying towards his back. He then flipped and kicked his attacker's skull, knocking him out. He looked up to see a sea of both men and women, snarling at him. He diverted his gaze from them and looked up before telling them.

"I know you wanna kill me and such, but I have a pretty packed schedule right now. So, if you excuse me," Tsubasa said, getting ready to take off again.

Tsubasa would have left if he didn't hear a high-pitched scream saying, "HELP!". Tsubasa then looked down from his aerial view to see Kaminari, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu running away from a giant, blue mutant-quirk user. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and groaned in protest before rushing to help the trio. He quickly dispatched of the giant man and flew the three of them to safety. When they landed Kaminari fell to his knees and started bowing.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou," Kaminari said, causing Tsubasa to sigh.

"It was nothing," Tsubasa said, "Now I need to go find Nix. _We're _leaving."

"What," Momo **(I'll call her this from now on because I don't feel like writing Yaoyorozu anymore)** "So, what you're saying is you're gonna leave us for dead,"

Tsubasa turned and whispered, "You guys can protect yourselves. I'm outta here,"

"I don't think I can let you do that," a familiar voice snickered. Tsubasa turned wide-eyed to find the same boy from earlier sitting on a nearby rock. The sea of enemies that once stood before them was nothing more than a bloody mess. Tsubasa clenched his fist as the boy replied, "Long time, no see… Tsubasa,"

"Kalo," Tsubasa growled quietly, "Why are you here,"

"Wait, you know him," Jirou said, looking between Kalo and Tsubasa.

"We've got some history," Kalo said, making his way towards the quartet. Then Kalo smiled and looked Tsubasa dead in the eyes, "Doctor says he needs you back, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to beat you to a pulp, so here I am,"

Tsubasa's eyes filled with new emotion. Very rarely did you ever see fall into this state, in fact, he has only ever gotten this way three times in his life. This state Tsubasa was in was a state controlled by pure, magnified hatred. Tsubasa then charged at Kalo at full speed, "KALO!"

"This is exhilarating," Kalo smiled, brandishing his gladius.

* * *

**At the beginning of this chapter, I had to clarify a few things about appearances and stuff that I haven't really talked about, like why they don't have a surname and making sure the whole class understands that they are siblings, not a couple. As to why they didn't pick Edgeshot's surname, I guess they didn't want to attract to much attention to themselves. I skipped a lot of plot detail and stuff because I really wanted to get to the good stuff. I hope to be nearly or completely done with USJ by chapter 10. Next chapter will be much longer because I will shift to Nix first before resuming the fight between Tsubasa and Kalo. I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**FACT TIME!**

_**Author fact #1**_

_**The first anime I ever watched that wasn't either Naruto or DBZ was Fairy Tail. Although most of the fights go down the same way, I really enjoyed it. I haven't finished 2014 and I don't plan to so...yeah. The first manga I ever read was either MHA or Black Clover. You're probably thinking **_**Wow he's relatively new to manga and anime _which I agree with, but I have read or watched the classics like YuYu, Yugioh, Bleach, Evangelion, and others._**

**Fav/Follow the story, Helps a lot. Also leave a review. See ya lovely people in the next chapter**

**-Meister**


	8. Chapter 8: Kalo vs Tsubasa, Nomu Strikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

***Damn how long has it been since I updated this story. A month, I think. Anyway, I apologize for the delay. I was trying to settle into school so that if I write this fanfic, my school work wouldn't suffer too much. Let's get on with the story, shall we**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tsubasa vs Kalo; Nomu Enters the Battle**

Tsubasa exchanged blows with Kalo, both equally matching the other's brutal attack. They moved across the area as if they were trapped in a dance. One misstep could mean bad things for the other. Tsubasa charged in again, trying to land a roundhouse kick, however, Kalo parried easily before jumping back, waving his gladius in a playful manner.

"Come on, Tsubasa," Kalo taunted, licking his lips, "After all those times we sparred and you laid me flat on my ass, this is the best you can do?"

"Shut up," Tsubasa said, now flying in a circle, "I don't have time to play with you,"

Tsubasa then flew up into the air to deliver an axe kick to the head. Kalo effortlessly dodged the onslaught and thrust his gladius towards Tsubasa's wings. Tsubasa sidestepped out of the way, only to be met with a fist to the face. Tsubasa stumbled backward and then felt a sharp pain in his chest. The audience who had refused to leave, which were the trio of Momo, Kaminari, and Jirou watched in horror as their classmate's blood spilled across the floor.

"How does it feel, Tsubasa," Kalo cackled, wiggling the gladius in the wound, "How does your pain feel,"

However, Tsubasa responded with a kick to Kalo's skull. Kalo flew a few yards back and coughed up some blood.

"I guess you have forgotten my regenerative abilities. I didn't feel any of that," Tsubasa teased, the stab wound closing, "Even after all these years, you still are as brash as ever,"

Kalo stared at Tsubasa and, throwing his head back, erupted in laughter. "You're right, some things don't change," Kalo snickered before once again charging for Tsubasa.

Kalo thrust his gladius again, which Tsubasa dodged. Suddenly, his head shot straight for Tsubasa's wings, which Tsubasa avoided again. Tsubasa avoided the next series of attacks before he was caught of guard and received various cut wounds around his body. Tsubasa jumped back to catch his breath.

_What happened? His fighting style completely changed from slow and heavy attacks to quick and light attacks. Not only that but is utilizing his quirk as well _Tsubasa thought _Even though I can regenerate, it sucks that I don't recover my stamina as well._

Tsubasa was about to attack once more, only to pause and hold his stomach, as if some invisible force had knocked the wind out of him. He started coughing up a heap of blood and fell onto one knee.

He looked up at Kalo's smug expression and scowled, "What. Did. You. DO?!,"

"Ah so it started taking effect, huh," Kalo said, trying to conceal the joy on his face. He then pointed his blade at Tsubasa and explained, "My blade is coated in a poison that slowly paralyzes the body and attacks the cells faster than any regenerative ability can remake them. The only thing that could get rid of it is actual medicine. Too bad there isn't a doctor for miles,"

Tsubasa cursed to himself before stumbling to his feet and assuming a fighting stance. Kalo replied to the action by laughing and charging in, swinging his sword in an arc. Tsubasa moved out of the way and landed another kick into his stomach. Kalo proceeded to bite off Tsubasa's leg, which Tsubasa immediately healed. Tsubasa followed up with a knee to Kalo's face, breaking the boy's nose. Kalo growled and rolled behind to a boulder to catch his breath.

_I have 5 more minutes before my Quirk stops working _Kalo thought, gasping for air _I need to get a few more hits in. The poison is already making his movements sluggish, just need to punish accordingly. _

Kalo then bit on the boulder and started to break it down in his mouth. He peeked his head over the boulder, only to find the three bystanders watching in fear, Tsubasa nowhere to be seen. Kalo frantically looked around before looking upward and found Tsubasa attempting to fly away, jerking up and down from the poison.

"Oh no you don't," Kalo yelled. Kalo opened his mouth and lets the bits of chewed rock act like bullets. He spit them out in quick succession, similar to a machine gun. Tsubasa's eyes widened as he dodged the flying pebbles.

Kalo laughed as he watched the boy dodge his attack. Suddenly, Kalo felt a crushing weight hit him on the side and was launched backward. Shaking off the pain, he looked up to see Momo holding a gigantic sledgehammer. He glared at her with hatred and charged toward her, only to feel a painful vibration through his body that took the feeling out of his legs. He looked down to his calf muscle to find an earphone jack embedded into it. He yanked the jack out of his leg and continued, at a frightening speed, towards his pony-tailed attacker.

"Kaminari, FULL POWER," Momo yelled, a blanket erupting from her body. Jirou ducked behind the nearest boulder.

_**Indiscriminate Discharge: 1.3 Million Volts**_

A large surge of electricity covered the area, burying the yells emitted by Kalo. After Kaminari let out all of the electricity, his face went blank and he started walking around with a dumb look on his face. Kalo stood in the center, eyes rolled back and smoke escaping his open mouth. He rocked forward before regaining consciousness.

_How is he not down from that _Momo thought, clearly shocked _He shouldn't even be able to stand after the last two attacks, let alone walk_

"You're the daughter of that rich family. Yaoyorozu I believe," Kalo snarled, "I wonder what will happen if I killed where you stand right now".

Kalo charged for the girl. Momo created a sword and shield and assumed a stance. Momo made the first move and swung her sword, only to be flawlessly parried by Kalo's gladius. Kalo disarmed her and went in for the kill.

_Checkmate _Kalo thought, tightening his grip as veins bulged from his arms.

It happened instantly. As if time itself stopped. In a blink of an eye, there was a large dust cloud covering a large area. Jirou shielded herself while Momo strained her eyes to understand what had just occurred (Kaminari was doing his thing somewhere). As the dust began to part, Tsubasa's lean, shirtless frame stood over Kalo's bloodied body. Kalo's sword then fell from the sky, a few meters in front of Momo. Kalo opened his eyes weakly.

_Damnit, I lost to this bastard again _Kalo cursed _I need to heal_

"Kalo, you've lost," Tsubasa scowled, "Whatever the Doctor wants me for, you can tell him to shove it up his ass. You don't have to live your life under his torture, you know. You can forge your own path".

"Like you and Nix did?" Kalo whispered. He sighed before yelling with all his might, "KUROGIRI!"

A black portal, similar to the one that brought them to the mountain location, opened up under Kalo. Tsubasa tried to grab him, but Kalo whispered a taunting sentence that caused Tsubasa to freeze: "Unlike like you, Tsubasa, I don't turn on family". And just like that, the green-haired boy disappeared.

Tsubasa stood there, unmoving. Momo walked up to him and asked, "Explain".

"Explain what exactly," Tsubasa stated blandly, completely changing back to his nonchalant attitude instantly.

_His personality did a 180 in an instant _Jirou thought sweatdropping.

"How'd he know you and how'd you know him," Jirou demanded

"That's personal," Tsubasa said.

"We need an answer. We promise not to judge," Momo said, compassion evident in her voice, "Whatever he wants with you, we can help. You just need to let us in".

Tsubasa looked at the two girls and sighed _I guess they do deserve some sort of explanation to all this_

"Well that guy's my-," a loud explosion rumbled throughout the USJ, cutting Tsubasa off. A mushroom cloud of smoke erupted in the distance and a mighty screech sounded.

_Crap, I've wasted to much time _Tsubasa thought, reactivating his quirk. He started to hover before Momo grabbed his hand

"Wait," Momo said, "You didn't finish. What was it that you were going to say,"

"Not my top priority now," Tsubasa said, forcefully removing himself from the girl's surprisingly strong grip, "Nix is in danger. Something bad just happened."

"Well at least take us with you," Jirou pleaded

"No," Tsubasa replied

"WHHHHAHAAAATTTT!" Jirou shouted

"I said no," Tsubasa explained, "I'm slowly losing the feeling in my legs and arms. Carrying you guys isn't the best decision I should make right now. Plus, Momo is sort of on the heavy side".

"Are you complaining about my weight," Momo said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Yep," Tsubasa said, flying off as fast as he could

"TSUBASA GET BACK HERE," Jirou roared

_Nix, pray you didn't do anything stupid _Tsubasa worried, completely ignoring the two girls

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier _

A black mist enveloped everyone and covered them in darkness. Nix looked towards Tsubasa before running towards him in an attempt to knock him out of the mist; however, she was a second too late. Tsubasa, as well as a handful of others, disappeared from the entrance. Nix cursed before looking around. Uraraka, Iida, Sato, Sero, Shoji, and Ashido were with her. They seemed to be the only students that had remained at the plaza.

_Looks like that misty guy had something to do with this _Nix snarled _Once I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'll-_

"How many people are here? Is everyone safe," Iida yelled, interrupting Nix's train of thought.

"We've been scattered, however still within the USJ," Shoji replied

"He attacks people by warping them in a certain space," Sero explained, "Not only that, but he can become intangible at will. Talk about hard to handle,"

"Class President," No.13 started

"Yessir," Iida asked.

"Run to the school as fast as you can and give them our current situation. We can't call because someone is using an interference quirk to stop any calls from reaching outside. Until we can snuff him out, I'll need you to run as fast as your legs can carry you to tell the faculty".

"I can't just leave you-" Iida started, only to be stopped by Nix.

"Shut up and go. We aren't pushovers, we can handle ourselves," Nix stared at him, a blazing fire in her eyes. Iida curled his lip in protest before activating his Quirk and running for the emergency exit.

Nix turned back to No.13, who was occupying the Black Mist guy. Nix then looked towards Aizawa who had decreased the enemy's numbers drastically.

_Damn Mr. Aizawa doesn't fuck around _Nix thought.

However before she could ease up, a villain ran up the entrance.

"Shit," Aizawa and No.13 yelled simultaneously

The villain lunged for the students and smiled, "If I can't kill a pro, killing a measly student wouldn't hurt either,"

Spikes erupted out of his bulky wrist and he punched at the group of students. What he didn't expect was his punch to be matched in speed and strength. The villain looked past his big fist to see Nix cocking back another glowing arm.

"Well too bad you're so useless that you can't even kill us 'measly students'," Nix mocked, punching the villain in the face and sending him flying back down the stairs. The remaining villains looked at her, anger clear in their eyes. The villain she had just punched recovered from the blow, a tooth missing from his mouth and his nose broken. He pointed an accusing finger at Nix.

"You," he growled, "I'll _kill _you. I'LL KILL YA, YA HEAR,"

The other villains, who weren't getting brutally beaten by Aizawa, went for Nix, charging in large numbers. Each one's quirk looked terrifying, but it didn't faze Nix.

"Are you trying to get us killed, Nix," Sero yelled

"Yea," Ashido joined in, "I'm really trying my best _not _to die right now,"

Nix smiled, ignited fists shining as bright as the will to fight, "Unlike you pussies, beating idiots like them senseless is all that I live for,"

Nix charged at her enemies with a cry of determination. Their sizes, quirks, and fighting styles had wide varieties. From big, attack-based quirk users to small, support-based quirk users, you could find anything. Nix plowed through the crowd, taking down each of her opposers in quick succession, her counters and parries nearly perfect. Her classmates and even Shigaraki were astounded by her skill.

_For a horde of villains, their quirks aren't even that useful, just really flashy _Nix thought

After a good few minutes of fists hitting bodies and yells of frustration and curses, the villains were either knocked out or ran to recover their stamina. Nix whistled at her work before laughing maniacally.

"To think that a bunch of grown-ups can't even take down one fifteen-year-old kid," Nix teased, "Your parents must be real proud of ya,"

She turned to Mr. Aizawa, who had finished up who he was fighting and progressed to the boss. Even though Aizawa clearly had the edge in skill, the villain boss was holding his own against the pro, laughing while doing it too. They traded a few blows, each one the boss whispered something only Aizawa could hear. He then grabbed the incoming elbow that Aizawa had aimed at him and the skin began to crumble. Aizawa's muscles and tissue were exposed and a ridiculous amount of blood gushed out of the wound.

Nix snarled. Although she didn't like Mr. Aizawa too much, she had come to respect the man, regardless if he appeared lazy at times. Watching the villain toy with him pissed her off in ways she could not explain. She was about to charge before he heard him utter words she would soon come to fear, "BITCH,".

Before Nix could even breathe, a large black, bird-like creature towered of the Pro Hero. Aizawa turned towards the beast quickly, landing an uppercut followed by a roundhouse kick. The creature didn't budge, instead grabbed Aizawa's leg and snapped it back. Aizawa howled in agony. The next few seconds, although short in real-time, felt like an eternity. All the students watched in horror as the Nomu turned the Erasure Hero into nothing more than a bloody wreck. Ashido held her hands at her mouth as if she going to puke. Sero and Uraraka couldn't even look at the sight of their broken teacher. Even Shoji winced a little at his teacher's wounds. Nix snapped with fury and charged full speed at the black behemoth.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH," Nix yelled, punching the Nomu with 50% of her strength. A gust of wind erupted from the punch's impact blowing the villain boss away a few yards. As the dust settled, Nix panted and then quickly put her hands up to block, for a massive black arm broke through the dust. The force from the punch, not only broke Nix's newly repaired gauntlets, but also sent her flying back into steps to the entrance, knocking the wind out of the fiery-tempered girl. Nix fell out of the crater that was created by the Nomu's attack and started coughing for air.

_That bastard _Nix cursed

"Hahahahaha," Shigaraki laughed, "You really think any of you can beat this thing. This is our trump card, the key to our victory here. This thing is what will kill the Symbol of Peace. You might as well say your prayers and wait patiently to die 'cause you ain't getting outta here ali-"

A fist to the face stopped Shigaraki's mocking. Shigaraki got sent flying backward landing right on his butt. He stood up, looking at Nix's battered body with absolute hate.

"_You_," Shigaraki muttered before yelling, "NOMU KILL HER. RIP HER TO SHREDS,"

The Nomu obeyed and flash stepped towards Nix. He went to punch her, but Nix was ready. She ducked under the fist and went for an uppercut. She then jumped back, knowing her punch did nothing and assumed a boxing stance. The Nomu roared and charged once more, however, this time his strike was much more strategized.

_Don't tell this meathead can fucking learn mid-fight _Nix thought in surprise, as she blocked the blow once again, but just barely. Nix stumbled backward and before being grabbed by the leg and thrown into the fountain at the center of the plaza, the stone structure crumbling on impact. The Nomu slowly walked towards it, long tongue lashing out. He pulled Nix's limp body out of the rubble and held her tightly by the head.

"That's it, Nomu," Shigaraki cackled, "This should get All Might's attention for sure,"

The Nomu's arm then turned into a large black spear-like weapon. Seconds before the spear could land the fatal blow, it disappeared and was replaced with the Nomu's regular hand. Confused it turned around to see who was interfering with his attack.

"So," Shigaraki smiled, "You're still conscious, aren't you… Eraserhead,"

The beaten Eraserhead had his singular working eye looking straight at the Nomu. He mustered all the remaining strength in his body left to yell, "NIX DO IT NOW,"

Confused, Shigaraki turned around to see Nix wriggle her way out of the Nomu's hand and assume a stance. Heat rose from her body and a small crater surrounded her feet form the amount of pressure. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. The Nomu roared and went to punch the girl unconscious again. What it wasn't expecting was that Nix would stop its punch with a singular hand. She opened her eyes, right arm wrapped in a steady flame.

"You made a huge mistake comin' here," Nix said quietly, "It's about time all of you went back to the miserable hole you crawled out of,"

_This is it _ Nix said _The last of what I'm capable of. I will pour my everything into this one blow, even if it kills me. I'm not letting good people like Deku and the rest of class IA die at the hands of these bastards._

"EAT THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!," Nix yelled, swinging her right fist.

_**Iron Fist: Full Power **_

She punched the Nomu in the chest, and she did it hard too. The Nomu screamed in fury. The flames crept through the Nomu's body and exploded through it agape mouth and eyes. Its body swelled up and burst into pieces allowing an explosion to rise from its body. Everyone covered their eyes to shield themselves from the bright flames of Nix's punch. Eraserhead finally allowed his quirk to rest and finally went down, unconscious. Shigaraki's eyes were wide in shock.

_How could a mere child like her hold such a tremendous amount of firepower _Shigaraki thought, nervous sweat dripping from his head. Her classmates were also in the same state of shock as Shigaraki.

"Guys," Sero whispered, "Remind me never to get on Nix's bad side". Everyone furiously nodded their head in agreement without taking their eyes off of the clearing smoke.

Embers swirled around Nix's still body. The ground around her was charcoal black and the bottom half of Nomu's body. Once all the smoke was gone, her spectators finally witnessed the damage that blow did to Nix's body. Her right arm was black and withered. First degree burns covered her body from head-to-toe. She was also taking noticeably short, sharp breaths and she looked ready to fall over at any second.

_Damn _Nix thought _I overused my quirk. My lungs are burned and everything hurts. Not only that, but I'm dehydrated too. _

Just when Nix thought it was over, the Nomu's lower torso jumped to its feet as the rest of the seven-foot-tall behemoth reformed. Smoke erupted from its mouth as its cold-blooded eyes rested upon Nix. The Nomu roared, flashing rows of sharp, jagged teeth. Nix stumbled back in fear, clutching her right arm.

_You've got to be fucking KIDDING me _Nix yelled in her head _A full-powered blow from my punch and this guy's still kicking. _

The black monster loomed over her crazy eyes glowing. Shigaraki laughed, real hand over his face.

"How could you have such small faith in your ultimate weapon, Shigaraki," He told himself. He looked to Nix, his grin wide enough to put even All Might to shame, "I must have forgotten to tell you that Nomu here has multiple quirks in his body. You've already experienced three of them, ready for number 4".

_Multiple quirks _Nix thought _I guess that makes sense considering he's a mutant-type using emitter-type abilities._

The Nomu's forearm then started to swell, as if it were about to explode again. However, instead, its forearm exploded and took the shape of a scythe. It then swung its arm back, preparing to strike. Nix gulped in fear, before weakly lifting up her bleeding left arm, attempting to ignite even the faintest glow.

"Come at me, ya bastard," Nix smiled, blood pouring from her forehead. The Nomu moved in for the kill, its arm moving faster than Nix could even keep track of. As the scythe neared, Nix closed her eyes, too tired to even attempt to block. She quietly accepted her doom.

_So… this is how it ends _Nix thought _This is where my story stops writing. Dammit. Sorry, Tsubasa. I promised you to quit being reckless, guess I can't help myself _ Nix smirked to herself before opening her eyes, pride shining out of her amber eyes _I have no regrets._

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU UGLY FREAK," a voice shouted from the sky. The figure crashed down like a comet, its foot connecting with the Nomu's head. The Nomu slid back a few yards as the figure landed into a crouch. Tsubasa had now entered the scene. Tsubasa turned his head back to Nix and smiled.

"Guess I've gotta clean up your mess again huh, Nix," Tsubasa said

"As if," Nix protested, "I was just about to send this fucker to his grave,"

Tsubasa's eyes turned from that of a teasing nature to one of compassion. He then turned towards his bulky opponent.

"Take a little nap, Nix. I've got this," Tsubasa said, stalking forward. However, Nix was already collapsed on the ground and unconscious.

"So you're the idiot that put my sister in that condition," Tsubasa said coldly, referring to both Nomu and Shigaraki. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "You're gonna pay for that".

A wave of bloodlust left Tsubasa's body, scaring the likes of Shigaraki to the point a wet spot appeared on his pants and he was sweating madly. The Nomu, on the other hand, felt absolutely nothing and matched the intensity. The tension swirled around the room, leaving everyone present in nervous anticipation.

Tsubasa flapped his mighty wings and yelled, "COME AT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH,"

The Nomu swung its scythe-like arm forward, which was evaded by Tsubasa. Tsubasa followed with a spinning dive kick to the Nomu's back. The Nomu brushed off the attack and cut Tsubasa in the chest. Tsubasa flipped backward and stood in place, awaiting the Nomu's next attack and taking the time for his regeneration to kick in, which was going at a noticeably slower pace. The Nomu screamed and turned the scythe-hand back into a normal hand and sprinted on all fours towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa flew upwards, but the Nomu jumped, gaining even greater velocity than Tsubasa, and punched the flying boy. The impact crushed Tsubasa's arms and sent him flying back towards the ground. He flapped his wings to cushion the fall; however, the Nomu came in like a rocket and dove into the ground, Tsubasa caught in his range. The Nomu lifted its head and searched for his gray-haired opponent, but Tsubasa was nowhere to be seen. Tsubasa, to everyone's surprise, had just narrowly escaped the attack and had hidden behind a boulder to recover. He was breathing heavily, chest moving up and down slowly.

_Dammit, Kalo _Tsuabsa cursed to himself _The poison seems to be affecting my body at an extremely fast rate. Then again, this was made by the doctor to combat my regenerative abilities specifically. _

Tsubasa sighed and looked to his right to see the Nomu staring right at him, his beak nearly touching Tsubasa's cheek. Tsubasa yelled in surprise and flew back. At this time, he was only able to heal his right arm. The Nomu appeared behind Tsubasa, but instead of punching him, he tried to grab the boy. Tsubasa ducked in midair, dodging the grab. He proceeded to bend his knees and, with all his might, spring of the Nomu solid body. Tsubasa sliced through the air like a knife. It wasn't long before the Nomu caught up.

_From what I can tell, this thing has super strength and speed, a regeneration factor, and some type of blade quirk _Tsubasa thought to himself, evading another one of the Nomu's attacks once again _But something seems weird. Its attacks seem less savage than before, almost like it knows what it's doing. _

The Nomu went for a grab again, this time aiming for the wings. Tsubasa widened his eyes and used his opposite wing to raise dust into its eyes. The Nomu roared while Tsubasa took the opportunity to hide once more.

_Does it have intelligence?! _Tsubasa thought _Even though it gets ordered around, it still can think for itself. It would be logical. It pinpointed my weakness easily._

Tsubasa was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Nomu run in behind him. Finally grabbing him, the Nomu pinned down the poor boy and stomped on him, knocking the wind out of him. Tsubasa gasped for air before feeling a sharp pain rush up his arm. He looked between both arms to find they had been impaled by sharp pole like weapons that held him in place. Tsubasa screamed in agony. The Nomu inched close to his face, hot breath tingling his skin. It then bit of Tsubasa right wing. Tsubasa cursed and yelled some more, a puddle of blood surrounding his body. Tsubasa felt himself get weaker as all the pain he had received up to this point did not disappear. For the first time in years, Tsubasa was scared. Of death, of losing Nix, of the overwhelming pain coursing through his body. After what felt like an eternity, Tsubasa's body went still.

"Tsubasa," Uraraka managed to whisper.

Tears rolled down Sero and Ashido's faces, for they knew what was waiting for them in the near future. Even our undetected spectators, Deku, Tsuyu, and Mineta, were standing in the water as still as physically possible. Tsuyu had her hand on her mouth in pure disgust, while Mineta tried to suppress the endless flow of tears. Deku still could not process the fact that not only Mr. Aizawa had been taken down, but two of their most powerful classmates, Nix and Tsubasa.

The Nomu eyed his various bystanders, baring its teeth in a threatening manner.

Shigaraki scowled before scratching furiously. He cursed many times before looking at the students with murderous intent. He then uttered, "Nomu, kill our three offenders. Once you're done, kill all witnesses,". Shigaraki casually walked to a nearby rock and sat down, pouting.

_Is this the end _everyone thought.

Unbeknownst to the villain, Aizawa had regained some consciousness. His head still banged and he still couldn't move, but he was alive. He looked towards the beaten Tsubasa, then looked towards the Nomu with absolute hatred.

_Damn you _Aizawa cursed in his mind _If only I could move my arms. _

Then he saw Tsubasa's finger twitch, indicating that the boy was still alive. He silently thanked the Lord for such a miracle before whispering to the boy.

"Tsubasa, I don't know if you can hear me, but your classmates need you," Aizawa said, "I know you're not really into this hero thing, but if anything is capable of taking that ugly bastard, it's you. You're strong, smart, and resourceful. I know that if you just dig inside yourself and try, the attacks you can dish out would be more than enough for it. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for Nix. Please, Tsubasa, Help… us,". Aizawa collapsed once again from extreme blood loss.

Nomu created a blade, ready to kill Nix. Lifting it high in the air, the sharpened edge gleamed in the sun. Nomu brought the giant blade down on Nix's body, only to stop midway. A surge of energy and gusts of wind surrounded one person. The Nomu turned to see Tsubasa staggering to his feet. Tsubasa ripped the poles out of his arms, holes remaining in the place they had punctured. Although it was Tsubasa's body, something felt odd. He had weird markings on his body and instead of pure white wings, he had now dawned a set of completely black wings.

Tsubasa looked up at the Nomu and smiled, "So you're the imbecile who's been damaging my vessel. I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL,".

* * *

**That's the chapter. I think this might be my longest chapter yet. If I left some of you thinking that I abandoned this story, I'm sorry again. I'm not giving up on this story yet. People who are reading this, I would like to thank you for supporting _ Fallen Skies_ for so long. It really means a lot. In addition to _Fallen Skies _I have other stories in the works too, all MHA related. One is a Oneshot that might turn into a full story if people like it a lot. Another is a crossover, which I still need to meet some requirements in order to do it. **

**Now for a fact**

_**Kalo Fact #1 **_

_**Originally, Kalo was from America and came to find Tsubasa/Nix because they were his idols. Hs quirk was a turtle shell and he used nunchucks. Can you guess who I based his previous design off of?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**If you guessed Michaelangelo from TMNT, you are very intelligent (It was pretty obvious ngl)**_

**Anyway, I will pump out the next chapter as quickly as my little hands can.**

****Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review (please I need more reviews). See ya. Peace.  
****

****-Meister****


	9. Chapter 9: Tsubasa Awakens

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tsubasa Awakens; Enter U.A's Pro Heroes  
**  
Tsubasa felt empty and stiff. His body still and heavy, as if he were falling through the air infinitely. He opened his eyes to the vast void of nothingness. He tried to yell for Nix or somebody, but he couldn't breathe. He struggled to allow air into his body, praying for the smallest amount of air.

_Where am I _Tsubasa thought _Did I die? No, there's no way I died. I refuse to except that. I can't just leave Nix like that. This is a dream. Yeah, that seems right. Just one really bad nightmare. If I'm gonna wake up I should do so… now._

Tsubasa closed his eyes and fluttered them open again. He looked forward to see what looked like a younger version of himself in chains. He was beaten, bruised, and near the brink of death. Dried blood covered the floors of the cold cellar and various tools designated for torture decorated its stone walls. Looking at this made Tsubasa frustrated and angry, forcing him to look back on his _weaker _days. The metal door swung open and in came The Doctor, his short, skinny frame illuminated by a small candle. The younger Tsubasa looked up weakly, his right eye was swollen shut and his jaw was broken. The Doctor walked up to the dying boy, emotionless eyes flickering with the flames. He pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it in the boy's arm. The younger Tsubasa howled in pain, tears flowing down from his face.

"Please," the younger Tsubasa sniffed, "No more". That earned Tsubasa another stabbing to the chest.

"Failure," the Doctor said, twirling the knife in his bony fingers, "I created you to serve the purpose as a leader towards our cause. You were designed to be the strongest of the 4 of you. Yet, you can't fulfill any of the duties I gave you,"

"But Doct-AGH!"

"SILENCE," the Doctor's voice boomed throughout the room, "You're a defect just like the others. I'll just have to create another one of you".

"Wait, I can prove you wrong," the young Tsubasa pleaded, "Just please give me another chan-"

Tsubasa watched in horror as the boy's blood filled the cracks in the floor, and there was nothing he could do. The Doctor started to laugh maniacally, blood staining his white lab coat. Tears filled Tsubasa's eyes and utmost hatred blackened his heart.

_When did this happen? How come I don't remember any of this? _Tsubasa thought.

Suddenly the room disappeared and he was transported to a garbage dump. He looked around the landfill for an exit. He found a pathway towards a wired fence that had the words _EXIT _on it in all caps. He scrambled up the hill and looked at the piles of trash. He slipped on a slimy, plastic substance and fell backward. He looked at what had tripped him to see a decaying version of himself. He screamed in fear and pushed himself back into another pile of trash. He turned his head to find piles upon piles of countless versions of his younger self, all bloodied, broken, or decomposing. Tsubasa nearly threw up at the sight, falling to his knees in defeat.

_Why are there so many clones of myself. More importantly, why am I seeing all this now _Tsubasa thought. He looked at his hands in fear _All this time, have I been some sort of android. Am I even alive. Have I just been a mere tool for the Doctor's twisted schemes._

"Horrible, isn't it," a mysterious voice echoed from a distance.

Tsubasa whipped his head around in attempt to find out who had just spoken.

"Who's there," Tsubasa finally managed to let out

A cackle erupted through the air, "Why don't you come and see for yourself,"

Suddenly, the ground underneath Tsubasa opened up, a dark black abyss awaiting him. Tsubasa helplessly fell through the hole, unable to activate his Quirk to save him. He landed on a stone-cold floor with a thud. He winced in pain before getting up to see a throne in front of him. It was decorated with wings and eagle designs, each carving expertly crafted. The seat gleamed its bright red cushions and glowing wood. Upon it sat a mini-sized version of himself, but something seemed different about him. He had ruby red eyes, and snow-white hair. His pale skin shined like a radiant light. However, what bothered Tsubasa the most was the sheer power the boy gave off. The stare the boy had kept on Tsubasa forced Tsubasa onto his knees, body shivering and sweat dripping into a puddle.

A moment passed before the boy sighed, a scowl appearing on his face, "Pathetic. This is what the Doctor aspired me to be". His voice seemed to echo when he spoke, a if a thousand voices collected themselves into one entity.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? Where are we? Did I die? How long have I been here?" Tsubasa questioned the boy

"One question at a time. Dusk is my name. Dusk can assure you, you aren't dead. Dusk means you would have if Dusk didn't step in at the last moment," Dusk seemed to snicker, "As to answer where you are, we are in the inner depths of your consciousness. Or more like Dusk am providing a space for you to escape death inside your own body".

"Is Nix safe at least," Tsubasa asked.

"Absolutely not," Dusk asked, "As we speak, that Nomu creature is preparing the final blow to kill her,"

The statement gave Tsubasa a sudden surge of adrenaline, and he fought his way to his feet. He glared at Dusk and gritted his teeth.

"Well, then what are we standing around here for," Tsubasa asked, "Let me out".

"Dusk is afraid Dusk cannot allow that," Dusk ominous voice boomed, "The moment Dusk lets you out of here, you will die from the severe amount of blood loss you have already subjected yourself to. Not the smartest idea, don't you think?"

Tsubasa frowned in frustration, feeling powerless, yet again. Unable to do anything to save even himself, let alone save Nix.

"However, how about Dusk offers you a proposal," Dusk suggested, "You could give Dus-

"Not interested," Tsubasa replied, coldly, "This is probably one of those 'Trade the undisputed safety of your loved one for the loss of control over your own body' kind of deals. I'm deal with this problem on my own thanks".

Dusk sighed. A door appeared behind Tsubasa and slowly creaked open.

"If that is what you wish, then Dusk will not stop you," Dusk said

_Really that easily?! _Tsubasa thought. He looked from Dusk to the door before shrugging and jogging for the exit.

But Dusk wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip out of his fingers, and used his trap card, "You must be really living up to that vow you made for Nix all those years ago, aren't you, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa froze in his tracks, and slowly turned his head. He glared at the small boy and said, "Take. That. Back."

"Take what back," Dusk asked rhetorically, "The fact that over the 8 years you and Nix escaped the lab, you have failed so miserably at protecting her, even though you swore you would. How many times has Nix gotten wounded in fights in your presence and you did nothing to stop it? How many times have you left Nix alone in dire situations and find her beaten or near the brink of death? Was today not a good example for you? Open your eyes, Tsubasa. You are weak. You vow to protect Nix with your life, yet you can not protect her from even the smallest amounts of danger because you are to weak to stop it".

"Y-You're wrong," Tsubasa stuttered, "I am strong. I am not weak".

"If that were the case, why is Aral not with you today?" Dusk teased

Tsubasa exploded with fury, stomped up to Dusk and casting his intimidating shadow over Dusk's body, but the boy stood unfazed, "I don't know how you know about A, but you better keep her good name out of your filthy mouth".

"Why," Dusk taunted even more, "Would you rather not hear your greatest failure, is that it? Face it Tsubasa, Aral died because of your incompetence. Today, Nix will die as well. However, Dusk can change that ".

"Like I said before," Tsubasa growled through gritted teeth, "I'm not interested in your little games. I can wi-"

"Tsubasa," Aizawa's voice interrupted

Tsubasa looked around madly _Where the hell is that voice coming from, don't tell me Mr. Aizawa's here too_

"I don't know if you can hear me, but your classmates need you," Aizawa whispered, "I know you're not really into this hero thing, but if anything is capable of taking that ugly bastard, its you. You're strong, smart, and resourceful. I know that if you just dig inside yourself and try, the attacks you can dish out would be more than enough for it to handle".

Tsubasa was taken aback by the man's kind words. He had always held a small resentment for the Pro ever since they were captured that night. To add to that, he found Aizawa to be a useless, lazy man, regardless of his hand-to-hand combat skills. However, hearing his teacher's encouraging words helped Tsubasa see the scruffy, nimble man in a new light. He realized in that small moment that Aizawa really cared deeply for all his students and couldn't bear watching them die.

"If you don't want to do it for me, do it for Nix. Please, Tsubasa, Help… us,"

With that Aizawa's voice drifted away like a soft breeze. A singular tear rolled down Tsubasa's face thinking of Nix and how she and the rest of Class 1A were about to meet their eventual doom.

Dusk stood there for a moment before extending his hand.

"So," Dusk asked again, "Will you accept my offer".

Tsubasa eyed the boy, contemplating his choices. After a few crucial seconds, he chose.

_**BACK TO REALITY**_

Nomu prepared a blade, ready to kill Nix. Lifting it high in the air, the sharpened edge gleamed in the sun. Nomu brought the giant blade down on Nix's body, only to stop midway. A surge of energy and gusts of wind surrounded one person. The Nomu turned to see Tsubasa staggering to his feet. Tsubasa ripped the poles out of his arms, holes remaining in the place they had punctured. Although it was Tsubasa's body, something felt odd. He had weird markings on his body and instead of pure white wings, he had now dawned a set of completely black wings. His eyes were red and his hair dyed itself white.

Tsubasa looked up at the Nomu and smiled one chaotic smile, "So you're the imbecile who's been damaging my vessel. I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL,".

_How the hell is this boy still able to move _Shigaraki thought _The Nomu killed him. I saw him stop breathing with my own eyes._

The Nomu looked at Tsubasa, its mouth agape and its eyes moving around in an uncontrollable anger. It was mad. VERY mad. It roared and charged again, changing the weapon in his hand into a chainsaw. It lifted into the sky and started to bring it down. What the Nomu didn't anticipate was a fist to appear at his face. Tsubasa punched the Nomu and sent the beast into a the bottom of the Flood Zone.

Tsubasa landed gracefully and began to stretch. He rolled his head and yawned.

"This is what that idiot had trouble dealing with," Tsubasa nonchalantly, "Pathetic,"

_Looks like this body can only handle this for around 2 more minutes _Tsubasa thought

Tsubasa looked at Shigaraki and started walking towards him.

"Are you the idiot running this operation," Tsubasa asked

"What's it matter to you," Shigaraki asked, trying to contain the fear in his voice, "Don't come near me, ya little fuck. I could turn ya to dust in an instant. Try me".

"Dusk isn't afraid of puny toddlers who don't know their place," Tsubasa, or rather Dusk, scowled. Dusk started to crack his knuckles, "Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless".

Dusk prepared to move his hand to kill the overgrown baby but stopped when a certain bush-haired boy jumped in to stop him.

"Wait Tsubasa," Deku shouted, "This isn't right. Heroes don't kill villains. It's against the law".

_Izuku, what the HELL are you doing _Deku berated himself in his head.

Dusk looked at the cinnamon roll, emotionless eyes moving between him and Shigaraki. He furrowed his eyebrows and growled under his breath, "Dusk'll kill you too if that's what it takes,"

"I'm not moving," Deku said firmly, "I won't stand by and watch my classmate become a murderer,"

_Izuku, why grow a pair of balls now _Deku cried

Dusk was seconds away from losing it before he planted his foot and turned around, slashing behind him. Deku was barely able to stand as he was hit point blank by the impact of the clashing blows. Dusk groaned in annoyance.

"Would you just stay down," Dusk asked to the recovered Nomu, "You're really startin' to piss Dusk off".

The Nomu roared and sprouted a chainsaw out of its head. Dusk grabbed the Nomu's thick neck before the creature had a chance to try anything. Dusk then forcefully placed its head unto the ground of the plaza and started to run around at incredible speeds. The friction between the Nomu's head and the ground caused the beast's head to slowly weather away. Dusk then ran to the edge of the plaza and, using his inhumane strength, launched the the bird monster into the side of a burning building in the Conflagration Zone. Dusk then dug his feet into the ground and leaped after the Nomu. The Nomu clawed its way up the remains of the collapsing building, the flames clearly having no effect on its body. Pushing off of the tower, its body sliced through the air and clashed with Dusk in midair. The pair danced across the sky in blurs, each impact creating shockwaves. The Nomu then grabbed Dusk by the legs and started freefalling towards the ground. After a few seconds, the Nomu flipped and threw Dusk hard towards the plaza's floor. It then followed with a diving elbow drop. The ground underneath the Nomu's powerful body collapsed and debris flew everywhere. The Nomu's eyes glowed through the smoke as Dusk appeared a few meters away from the smoke, breathing heavily.

_So this creature wants to play tough, eh _Dusk thought _Damn Tsubasa's weak body. Dusk has roughly a minute left like this, Dusk must finish this quickly_

Dusk began to chuckle slightly, which eventually evolved into a loud laughter, confusing all those around him.

"Why the hell are you laughing," Shigaraki yelled in anger.

"Dusk finds it absolutely amusing that you claimed that creature could take down All Might," Dusk laughed, "It is a shame because Dusk is going to take it down with this last series of moves".

Dusk flash-stepped towards the Nomu and delivered a kick to it jaw. The Nomu, powering through the blow, attempted to grab the boy, but just a soon as he came, he vanished. Dusk reappeared behind the Nomu less than a second later, nailing it in the back. The Nomu swung its mighty arms around, but, yet again, Dusk vanished. The Nomu roared in frustration, the roar audible for those within a five-mile radius. Dusk continued to prance around the Nomu, delivering kick after kick.

_Faster _Dusk said, red eyes and tattoos glowing _Dusk must move faster _

Dusk picked up a second burst of speed, moving faster than the Nomu could track. The hits seemed to increase in effectiveness and speed as the white-haired boy raced around Nomu. The Nomu bared its fangs, rearing both arms back. It then forcefully brought them to the floor, splitting the ground to bits. Dusk jumped between the falling rubble and grabbed the Nomu.

"Not as much as I would have liked, but it will get the job done," Dusk shrugged

The Nomu, confused, tried breaking out of Dusk's tight grip, but it proved useless. Using his powerful legs, Dusk jumped up into the air, reaching an altitude over the clouds. Dusk then wrapped his arms and legs around the Nomu's frame, squeezing the life out of him, and to Nomu's surprise, it was working.

"What, you didn't think I would figure out your Quirk, or should I say Quirks," Dusk laughed, "The blade quirk changes your arm into any weapon imaginable. To go along with that, you have super strength, speed, reflexes, and sight Quirk, allowing you to see my every move. Then your favorites, a shock absorption quirk that allows you to take hits and feel nothing and a hyper-regeneration Quirk, just in case you get blown to bits, you can recover almost instantly, depending on the damage. The downsides to those quirks are that your body can only take so many hits and you can regenerate only from one specific point, you brain. Am I wrong?"

The Nomu shrieked in frustration, confirming Dusk's hypothesis. Dusk then started to twist his body towards the ground. Dusk smiled psychotically.

"Let's end this here, shall we," Dusk laughed

_If Dusk can slam his with enough force to separate him, Dusk can grab and destroy his brain _Dusk thought _But something about this move reminds Dusk of some green jumpsuit wearing ninja Dusk has a memory of. Strange_

The pair of them twisted towards the ground, cutting through the air like a knife. The air wrapped around them like a blanket until it seemed as if a white meteor was falling towards the ground. The distance between them and the ground closed and everyone watched in anticipation.

_**Cyclonic Impact**_

Dusk slammed the Nomu's head into the ground, creating a crater in the ground. The impact of the attack forced Nomu's head and arms to separate from his body. Dusk jumped off the limp body and landed a few yards away from the falling head. The world felt as if it had come to a complete stop. Dusk ran for the head with all his might and reached for the head. Suddenly, he started to slow down. Dusk's power was at its limit. Black highlights were visible in his hair and his red eyes started to fade into a familiar dark brown and his tattoos seemed to wash off of his skin.

_No, not now _Dusk thought to himself _Dusk is so close, just a few more seconds. Please_

Dusk's consciousness finally gave out and was replaced with Tsubasa back in control **(I can finally stop talking in the third person)**. Time seemed to regain speed and the Nomu regenerated instantaneously. The Nomu looked at the limp boy and snarled, as if to call him a nuisance. It picked Tsubasa up and slammed him on the ground. Letting go, he turned his attention back to the other students. It changed both hands into weapons and looked at him many choices. It finally settled on our brunette friend and charged towards her. Uraraka shrieked.

"S-SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP US," Uraraka screamed, though she knew her efforts were futile.

The Nomu's blade went flying, blood splattered across the floor, and one mighty word filled the room: **SMASH!**

All Might, who was wearing a his yellow suit, minus the tie and blazer, landed a 100% Smash onto the Nomu's face, sending the behemoth flying back. The blade slid its way out of Tsubasa's body. Tsubasa coughed up blood and slumped into Uraraka's arms. A single wing had sprouted out of his back, barely any feathers attached to its skeletal figure. All Might stood in front of the students, shielding them from danger and smiled.

"**Don't worry, everything is alright now**," All Might said warmly. As if on cue, Pro Heroes from the UA staff appeared from the open entrance. The Pros consisted of Ectoplasm, Snipe, Cementoss, Midnight, and Present Mic. All Might turned towards the villains and changed his expression to what might be one of the scariest angry faces ever to exist. A single glowing blue eye sparked under his shaded eyes as he proudly stated, "**Because we are HERE**!"

The Nomu roared in anger as is slid back to its master's side. Nothing could mask the evident twisted smile plastered across Shigaraki's face.

"All Might, it's really you," Shigaraki snickered, "Looks like I do get my wish after all. Nomu, focus on that yellow-haired bastard, and him only. Kurogiri and I will handle those troublesome Pros."

The Nomu didn't need any further instruction as it lunged towards All Might with its massively powerful body. All Might stopped the blow with the might **Detroit Smash**. The blow pushed the Nomu back slightly, getting him away from the students. The fight between All Might and the Nomu was beginning.

The students of Class 1A gathered around Tsubasa's body. Tsubasa's breathing was heavy and his line of vision was blurry. The voices around him were barely audible/ Tsubasa felt the pain of the impalement overtake his body. He clenched his teeth in pain and looked at Uraraka. His blood covered her suit and tears were rolling down her eyes. She had her hands on the wound, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but it only seemed to hurt Tsubasa even more. Tsubasa weakly grabbed her hand, suggesting her to ease her efforts.

"Please… just stop," Tsubasa said weakly, "You're not helping,"

"No," Uraraka replied stubbornly, "I'm not letting you die. If I wasn't so weak, I could have defended myself and you wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me".

"I...It's okay," Tsubasa smiled, trying to reassure the girl, "It'll take more than a few impalements to keep me down. I'll live and that's a promise".

Uraraka got up a wiped her tears. She smiled at him and asked, "You promise?"

"Yeah," Tsubasa said, "I promise. Go help everyone else to safety"

She nodded and ran off. Tsubasa slowly rested his head on the ground and looked into the sky

_That's right, you're not going to die _

He found himself inside the dark room, Dusk sitting on his throne. Tsubasa looked at him and glared. He smirked and said "What's with that look on your face. Has something upset you"?

"Why are you still here," Tsubasa asked, "We had a deal. You can use my body but you must leave once your time was up".

Dusk sat there, deep in thought. Dusk then looked at him seriously, "Did Dusk say that?"

"Yes, you did, " Tsubasa said, "Now, leave".

"Dusk is afraid Dusk can't do that," Dusk smirked.

"Why not," Tsubasa muttered

"Dusk could never leave your body in the first place," Dusk laughed, "Even if Dusk wanted to, an invisible force will always keep Dusk here. You and Dusk are connected in many more ways than you know. Plus, do you really want to upset your girlfriend by dying on her".

Tsubasa blushed, "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends. Besides, she seems to like someone else,"

"Sure," Dusk taunted

_**USJ Arc- Fin**_

* * *

**Sorry if you get triggered due to me deleting the whole All Might vs. Nomu fight. It was a good fight, it was just I really wanted to get this done and move on. Also, none of my OCs, the main centers of the story, would have been directly involved in the fight, due to their many injuries. ****I hope you all enjoyed Dusk. Yes, he's overpowered and if you felt that, that was what I was aiming for. Dusk is meant to be Tsubasa = if he went to train and master his quirk for 3 years straight. It's not like Tsubasa himself can do the things Dusk can... yet, that is. Also, if you were wondering about the beginning, patience. All will be revealed eventually.**

**Now for the fact:**

_**Nix Fact #2**_

_**Nix originally was killed by the original Tsubasa as an accident to hi awakening his quirk. She did come back and was an assistant bartender for the League. It was a stupid and out of place idea, causing me to scrap it. **_

**Hope to get the next chapter out before New Years. If not, then...**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS.**

****Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review or PM me suggestions and thanks to those who have reviewed. It truly means a lot. ****

****Also, check out my Crossover Details story, read the rules, and give me two series you would like to see in the crossover I am making. It will help a lot. You can PM me suggestions too. ****

****See ya. Peace.  
****

****-Meister****


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

_'Dusk talking in Tsubasa's mind_

**(Author's note)**

**I bet you didn't think you would see this story again, but I'm back for now. Don't wan to keep you guys waiting for too long so let's get on with the story. Don't know if I said this last chapter but Happy New Years and a late Happy Valentines Day **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sports Festival Training Begins**

Tsubasa's eyes creaked open as the bright lights from the U.A Infirmary shined down on him. He hissed and fought himself to assume a sitting position. Everything hurt still, but it was not as bad as before. The impalements he received on his arms were nowhere to be found. He looked at his stomach and frowned. A huge bandage covered what seemed to be a large stab wound.

_Guess Recovery Girl's Quirk has its limits _Tsubasa thought sadly.

Suddenly the door burst open, startling the poor Tsubasa. Nix walked through eating a bag of chips with Recovery Girl walking in right behind her. She was wearing black tights, boots, and a red sweatshirt. For the most part, she looked okay and healthy, minus the bandage wrapped around her right arm. Nix looked at her conscious brother, walking towards his bed.

"Took ya long enough. I thought your sorry ass died on me," Nix joked. Her expression then turned from humorous to confused, "Why the hell are you crying".

Much to Tsubasa's surprise, a single tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped the tear, but another quickly took its place. He tried wiping the tear once more, but it reappeared once more. Defeated, he drew in a breath before letting the waterworks out.

"I'm sorry," Tsubasa said through sobs, "I couldn't protect you. Because of me, you got hurt. If it wasn't for the Pros, we would have all been dead by now".

Tsubasa wiped his tears and started to laugh.

"It's funny, isn't it," Tsubasa smiled sadly, "To think about a week ago, I thought nothing can hurt me. Now look at me, I'm on a hospital bed, whimpering like a wounded dog. It's quite embarrassing".

Nix watched his brother in sadness. For all the time they had been together, she had never seen him break down like this. He was clearly hurting. His pride and confidence in himself were forever damaged. Tsubasa was only a mere shell of the boy he once was a few days ago. This angered her. She bent towards Tsubasa, face nearly touching his. Tsubasa blushed. She smiled warmly and, after activating her Quirk, slapped him as hard as she could. Tsubasa eyes widened and he clutched his cheek in pain.

"You get a few scars and all of a sudden you don't feel like shit," Nix spat, "Cut me the bullshit. You're supposed to be the cool, calm, and collected one of the two of us. You're not allowed to feel down. The Tsubasa I admired so much would never let a setback get into his head. In fact, he would work that much harder to make sure that the same mistake will never happen again. So, I don't wanna hear your sorry ass whine about something in the past and watch yourself destroy yourself with your own fucking thoughts. Go back to being the cocky, smart ass you've always been".

Tsubasa was shocked. He never had thought that he would need a motivational speech from Nix. The thought made him even sadder on the inside but he smiled through it.

"Thanks, Nix," Tsubasa smiled, "It really helped. You're right. No need to dwell on the past. Anyway, don't you have classes to go to?"

"You must have gotten beaten pretty bad," Nix smiled, "Can't you see what I'm wearing? Do you think I would wear this to school? School's out for two more days".

"How dense are you," Nix said, holding her head in her hands, "You're clear to go home today, so I'm here to get you".

"Already?! It's been like only one day," Tsubasa exclaimed

"More like half a week, but same shit. Time does fly when you're having fun," Nix stated

_Half a week?! _Tsubasa thought _Was I really that badly injured_. The thought hurt him even more.

"Hey, anyone in there," Nix asked, knocking on Tsubasa's head lightly. Tsubasa snapped out of his trance, "Get up and get dressed. I'm tryna get home,"

Nix tossed her brother some clothes she had brought with her and Tsubasa quickly put them on. Nix signed Tsubasa out of the infirmary and they were on their way. Kamihara was waiting outside. He was wearing casual clothes but still had his ninja mask on. He was leaned against a wall checking his phone. He saw the pair approaching and went to meet them.

"Tsubasa," Kamihara said kindly, "You're alright. I'm glad,"

"Wow, I really can tell," Tsubasa said sarcastically.

Kamihara ignored his remark and asked Nix, "Your arm okay,"

"Yeah, it's getting better," Nix said, rolling her right shoulder, "Recovery Girl said it should be fully healed by tomorrow afternoon".

Tsubasa finally asked a question that had been bugging him since he had seen her, "How are you healed that well? Sure, I get Recovery Girls quirk is powerful and all, but you were pretty badly damaged".

"I just drank water," Nix said plainly, "I was dehydrated as hell, so I drank water. Afterward, my insides seemed to fix itself, and my charred arm seemed to come back to life again. Pretty simple, to be honest".

Kamihara then butted in, "I get you guys are catching up right now, but can we get home? I've got work to do. Even though you guys are off, I'm not. Being a Pro means working around the clock".

The trio then made their way to the car and drove back to the house. In that time, Nix filled Tsubasa in on what had happened. Other than Mr. Aizawa, Tsubasa, and her, there were no major injuries. . The villains ended up escaping, making the victory go to the Heroes. The Pros also defeated the Nomu. Although the Nomu was still alive and kicking, it had been captured and was currently being held in a high-security prison on Yakushima. Tsubasa quietly took in all this information and demeaned himself in his head.

_I was one of three people who was critically injured during this attack _Tsubasa thought. He then thought of his fight with Kalo _That bitch most likely did something to me._

'_Correct' _a voice ringed in his head

Tsubasa frantically looked around, trying to pinpoint where this voice was coming from.

"Who the hell said that," Tsubasa said aloud

"Are you good, no one said anything," Nix said curiously. She then leaned close to her brother and whispered, "You know, I heard of this disease called Schizophrenia that causes you to hear voices, you should probably look into it".

"Your brother does not have a mental illness," Kamihara butted in.

"Just a possibility, geez. Get off my case," Nix snapped.

"_I think it would be best if you went to sleep, to avoid further confusion," _Dusk explained

_What the hell is he talking about? I just woke up, there's no way I can go back to- _Tsubasa started to think before feeling his body give out on him. He slumped in his chair and went into another long period of sleep. He opened his eyes to find himself back in the room he had first encountered Dusk. He saw Dusk nonchalantly sitting on his throne, casually looking at his fingers.

"What are you still doing here," Tsubasa asked, "Shouldn't you be gone? Our little interaction was a one-time thing, remember?"

"That would have been the case, if you had chosen to decline Dusk's offer," Dusk chuckled, "By allowing Dusk to take over to the body, you have created an inseparable link with Dusk, giving Dusk an eternal home within your body".

"So, you tricked me," Tsubasa spat angrily.

"Dusk supposes you could say that," Dusk laughed, "Yes, Dusk tricked you".

Tsubasa took a deep breath in, attempting to subdue the anger of being outsmarted. He quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, how were you able to communicate with me without me being unconscious".

"Due to our little contract," Dusk started, "You granted Dusk many other privileges within your body. Before, since Dusk's existence was not known to you, you were unconsciously blocking Dusk out. Now I have more influence over you. Isn't that exciting?"

"So how can I stop you from bothering me all the time," Tsubasa asked

"Dusk will not tell you such an important detail. However, you can communicate with Dusk through thought, allowing you to talk to Dusk and remain conscious simultaneously".

"Useful," Tsubasa muttered, "So how do I get out of here,"

A light flashed in front of him and before he knew it, Tsubasa was in the car again. He felt something tapping on his shoulder. He turned to Nix who sighed.

"I thought you were dead for real this time," Nix joked, "We're home, so get up".

They made their way out of the car and into their home. Nix quickly made her way to the couch and threw onto it. She moaned as she popped various bones in her body and turned on the T.V. Not really in the mood to stick around, Tsubasa made his way to his room, saying goodbye to Kamihara. Kamihara watched the boy go sadly as he remembered a conversation he had with Recovery Girl a few days earlier.

**_Flashback_**

"He's dying," Kamihara repeated, astonished

"Correct," Recovery Girl said, "Although why this is happening is still unknown, based on accounts from his classmates, we can single out the problem. From what Yaoyorozu said, Tsubasa was stabbed with a blade coated in a drug that paralyzes the body, but the drug seems to have worn off, so this can't be the case. However, a good majority of the class all said something similar. After getting beaten by the Nomu, Tsubasa's body underwent a change, as if he had become somebody else. It looks like his body cannot handle the tremendous amount of power flowing through it, therefore causing his cells to deteriorate to an irreparable state. I'm not even sure my Quirk can deal with those injuries".

Kamihara sat there silently. For the first time in years, he showed an emotion; the emotion of fear. He looked at Tsubasa's resting body. He was hooked up to a ventilation system and many stabilizers were constantly being injected into his body.

"How long," Kamihara questioned in a whisper. He then turned to Recovery Girl, "How long does he have to live".

"Calm down, you sound like a concerned parent. Quite unlike you if I do say so myself," Recovery Girl replied, causing Kamihara to blush under his mask, "He can still live for quite a long time, but he must be careful. If he finds out how to use that power at will and starts to abuse it, he won't live to see graduation".

The revelation shook Kamihara to his core. Recovery Girl sighed and turned to sort her papers.

"Why do you care so much for him," Recovery Girl asked curiously, "For all the time I had known you in U.A, you never once showed this much concern for anyone".

Kamihara smirked and said, "I don't know. I guess he just reminds me of myself when I was younger. He's arrogant and prideful yet at the same time calm and humble. Not only that, but he wants to protect those dear to him no matter what. I can't help but admire that".

Recovery Girl smiled and looked at him, "You've grown into such a wonderful young man. Now, I have a favor to ask you".

"Okay, what is it you would like me to do," Kamihara complied

"Do not tell Tsubasa about this, whatever you do," Recovery Girl warned, "Don't even tell Nix either".

"Why," Kamihara asked, "It's his body, shouldn't he have the right to know what is wrong with it,"

"The boy has already taken a crushing blow to his pride," Recovery Girl said sadly, "Adding this to his pain will only add to his despair. Surely you understand".

"Okay, I understand that, but why can't Nix know," Kamihara pried.

"Having her know will make her worry for Tsubasa more than she already does, most likely to the point where she feels she needs Tsubasa to know his predicament," Recovery Girl explained, "Please, just keep this to yourself".

"Alright," Kamihara said defeated.

**_Flashback end _**

Kamihara poured himself some coffee only for his vibrating phone to interrupt him

Kamihara answered, "Hello,"

Uteki said on the other line "_Group of thugs, heavily armed. Just robbed our agency and heading out of the city. We're chasing them, but they prepared for this. How fast can you get to the edge of town_".

Kamihara sighed and replied, "I'll be there in five". He quickly suited up and started making his way to the scene as fast as he could.

_Well, off to work _ Kamihara thought as he zoomed through the air.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Kalo was getting the beating of his life, but not by the Doctor, but by an angry Shigaraki. Although he could end the pain in an instant, he decided to endure it.

"Why did you run off? Where were you when we needed you? You useless shit," Shigaraki screamed, hitting Kalo with his already bloodied fists, "We were so close. If it wasn't for the bitch with the glowing fist and that bird boy, we would have made our debut even bigger than Destro's Liberation Army. Not only would we have killed All Might, but a bunch of U.A students too. It's all your fault, all you had to do was follow orders and it would have been a success".

Kalo couldn't help but smile, "You really think a plan like that could kill the Symbol of Peace? You must have been high when you decided your fucking 'plan'_. _It had way too many flaws to count. Get real, everyone knew you were going to fail. No way in hell your stupid Nomu was gonna take down All Might. You're just a delusional, pampered brat who can't accept his failure and is quick to push it on somebody else".

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME," Shigaraki exploded with hatred.

"Tomura, please calm down," Kurogiri said, attempting to pull Shigaraki back.

"Don't fucking touch me," Shigaraki pulled his arm out of his subordinate's grip. He then cracked his knuckles, "I've been itching to kill this guy the minute I met him. Now, I finally get my chance".

Shigaraki lunged towards Kalo, hands in front of him. Kalo stood perfectly still, a smirk plastered across his face. Shigaraki swung his right hand forward, going for the killing blow.

"Tomura, enough," a mysterious voice commanded. Shigaraki's hand stopped inches from Kalo's face.

"But Master, I-" Shigaraki tried to complain, but the man wasn't having it.

"Stand down. Although he failed in assisting us in our time of need, he can still be of some use to us. Plus, his master has been making plenty of things for us, we cannot afford to sever this alliance" the man explained.

Shigaraki glared at Kalo for a few more moments before stomping out of the room in frustration. Kurogiri sighed and turned to a screen illuminating on the wall. He bowed in respect and said, "I apologize for Shigaraki's behavior, Master. He is still learning,"

"I understand that. I know he is capable, that is exactly why he is my protege" the man said. He then directed his voice to Kalo, "Boy, go to your master and tell him that we will strike again soon. Our own doctor is working to produce even stronger Nomu".

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Kalo said casually without the slightest hint of respect. He walked out of the room and into a bathroom to clean up. Afterward, he made his way outside. After walking for some time, he decided to make a stop at his favorite spot. As he stood on Dagobah Beach, he quietly watched the waves gracefully crash up on shore. The beach hadn't been this clear in some time, however, some kid came out here for 10 months to clean it with a really skinny man. Kalo took a long breath of the nice air before hearing his phone ring.

"Yes Doctor," Kalo answered

"_So you've recovered from your wounds?"_ the Doctor asked

"Somewhat," Kalo replied, wincing in pain from the bruises he had received, courtesy of Shigaraki

"_Did you succeed in your mission?" _the Doctor anxiously asked

"Yes, I have. I have recorded Tsubasa's battle data. I almost didn't get it, but that Nomu thing really saved me. Turns out it actually was useful in the end" Kalo chuckled.

"_Nice work. Now come back to the lab. We must transfer the data to 0237 and prepare for Nix," _The Doctor ordered.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Kalo said, dropping the call.

He looked to the sky and thought _Soon, we will stand at the pinnacle of mankind, and not even All Might can stop us._

With that last thought, Kalo turned and left the beach, cackling to himself.

* * *

School resumed a few days later and Tsubasa was not thrilled. Walking into the classroom, Tsubasa was swarmed by his classmates. Everyone was worried that he would not recover and many apologized for not jumping in to help him against Nomu. Although Tsubasa shook them off and assured to them he was fine, he still felt as if he had not been healed in the slightest. He took a seat and looked at his hand.

**_Flashback_**

Tsubasa shot up and looked around. He groaned in exhaustion before lazily getting out of bed. He trodded to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich for himself. He gathered the ingredients together and crafted his sandwich. Usually, he eats the sandwich whole, but today he had an odd urge to cut it in half. So, grabbing a kitchen knife, he proceeded to cut his sandwich. As he held the sandwich down, he accidentally allowed his hand to slip and ended up cutting his arm. He yelped in pain and allowed the knife to drop to the ground.

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck _Tsubasa hissed _Dammit, it hurts! Well, no matter, I'll just heal._

Tsubasa tried to activate his Quirk to heal the cut, but his wings wouldn't sprout. Confused, he tried again, but nothing happened. He tried many more times, but still nothing.

_What's going on? Why can't I activate my Quirk? _Tsubasa thought in frustration

'_Dusk might have forgotten to mention a certain drawback to using Dusk's power' _Dusk spoke up.

Tsubasa paused from panicking and growled through gritted teeth, "This is your fault".

'_Yes. You see, in order to call upon Dusk's power, you must be overcome by negative emotion, whether it be anger, sadness, or desperation. Through these emotions, Dusk can carry out instructions preset by you. For example, in USJ, you were able to access Dusk's power through your desperation to save Nix and yourself from death. However, your scrawny, weak body cannot handle Dusk's immense power. Thus, in exchange for Dusk's power, you sacrifice your quirk for a certain period of time_"

"How long," Tsubasa asked anxiously

"_Well, you were out for about a week. So, two more weeks Dusk presumes" _Dusk said nonchalantly

"TWO WEEKS," Tsubasa yelled, "That's insane. I can't go without my quirk for that long. I'll be the equivalent of quirkless. Plus, we're definitely going to be doing some stu[id hero work with our Quirks in our Hero sessions. Isn't there a way to shorten the time?"

"_Dusk would be lying if Dusk said yes," _Dusk said. His laughter ringed through Tsubasa's head like a bell, pissing off Tsubasa even more. After calming down a bit, Dusk replied, "_If it makes you feel any better, you can call upon Dusk's power even without your Quirk. However, I will be far weaker and you could d-"_ Dusk quickly shut up.

"I could what," Tsubasa pried, trying to spill some information from Dusk, but there was only an answer of silence. Tsubasa sighed and said, "Well, that's one way to shut you up. I'll remember that".

Tsubasa then went to attend to his wound. Afterward, he walked back into the kitchen, picked up the knife and continued making his sandwich

**_Flashback end_**

The morning bell snapped Tsubasa out of his emotions. He watched and waited for Mr. Aizawa to come in, but he did not seem like he was coming. Iida seemed to understand this and took this opportunity to try and use his authority to keep the class at bay.

"Alright everyone," He said, hands moving in their regular chopping motion, "Since Mr. Aizawa is a no show, I will lead the class through homeroom, so everyone take your seats".

"We are in our seats, idiot," Bakugou said, which clearly upset the glasses-wearing boy.

"H-How dare you! I'm your class president! Show some respect!" Iida scolded

"Just sit down, it's not difficult. You're starting to annoy me," Nix said

_God, they really are exactly the same person _the rest of the class thought as they watched Bakugou and Nix argue with Iida. Suddenly the door slid open and a battered Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"Morning," he grumbled.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're okay," Iida said exuberantly while making his way to his own seat.

_You call that okay _everyone thought as they saw Aizawa's completely bandaged face, minus the nearly nonexistent eyeholes that allowed him to see.

"Don't stress yourself about my condition, because for all of you the battle has only begun," Aizawa said.

Many broke into chatter as they speculated what Mr. Aizawa could be talking about. If it weren't for Iida, Mr. Aizawa would have lost complete control of the class.

"It's none of the things you are thinking. The U.A Sports Festival is approaching, boys and girls," Aizawa said

_A Sports Festival _Tsubasa thought _Interesting_

_What the hell is that _Nix thought, trying to make sense of the information just given to her.

"Wait a second," Iida stepped in, "Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity for villains to strike? Would we be safe?"

"Since we are going on with the festival, I would assume that the school has all the potential problems solved. For example, I heard that five times as much policemen will be stationed outside," Aizawa explained, "However, don't worry too much about it. Instead, worry about the huge chance the Sports Festival presents for all of you. This isn't some event villains can stop".

_What is this? Stop beating around the bush and spit it out _Tsubasa thought having never seen or heard of the Sports Festival.

Aizawa continued, "Our Sports Festival is one of the biggest events in Japan every year. In years past, we used to have the Olympics but due to the decrease in population, what has taken its place in Japan is the U.A Sports Festival".

_An Olympic-type competition, just what I like _Nix thought, grinning maliciously.

"The country's top heroes will be watching us," Mineta whispered to Momo.

"That's because the heroes will be scouting us," Momo whispered back.

"That's right Momo," Aizawa confirmed, overhearing the two students not-so-quiet conversation, "Heroes from all over Japan will be watching to recruit you to their agencies. Naturally, entering the squad of a famous hero gets your more recognition and experience. This is a chance you only get once a year. If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you cannot overlook. Now, get to your first-period class. I've got to go see Recovery Girl".

_All that hype for that? _The entire class thought disappointed. Groaning, many of the students dragged themselves to Math class, praying the Sports Festival comes much sooner.

_**End of English with Present Mic**_

The bell interrupted Present Mic's lesson on verbs, saving the bored minds of the students. Everyone packed their bags quickly and made their way for Lunch Rush. Tsubasa, however, slowly packed his things, thinking more of this Sports Festival thing.

"Hey, Tsubasa," Nix said, jogging in place, "Could you please hurry up. I'm trying to get there before those fat bastards in the General Education section do".

"You go without me, I'll catch up," Tsubasa smiled.

Nix squinted her eyes in suspicion before shrugging and sprinting away. Tsubasa was just about leaving until Present Mic, who was still in the room, walked over to him.

"Yo, Tsubasa," Present Mic said in his loud voice, "Could you do me a favor. I have a student in the other first-year class who isn't doing so well with her Japanese. Could you help her?"

"You mean tutor her," Tsubasa questioned

"YES," Present Mic exclaimed, "You are one of your class's smartest students. I know you need to train for the Sports Festival, but I hate to see one of my students fail. What do you say?"

Tsubasa thought for a moment before replying, "Alright,"

"Thank you," Present Mic praised the boy, rapidly shaking the boy's hand, "You'll start after school today in the library,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tsubasa said, walking out of the classroom.

Tsubasa walked from the classroom, turning the corner towards the elevator that led down to the cafeteria. As he neared the elevator, he spotted a blonde-haired girl with large horns being cornered and teased by a duo of boys a couple of years older than him.

_If I had access to my Quirk, I could help that girl, but now I'm useless. I should mind my business and pretend I don't see anything _ Tsubasa thought

Tsubasa increased his walking speed, trying to move as far away from the situation as possible. As he sped by, he heard a faint whisper fly across the air, "Help…. Please,"

_Don't do it, Tsubasa _Tsubasa told himself _Remember you can't do anything._

"What're you trying to do," one of the boys said, "Call for help? No one can save you. You think a foreigner like you can bump into me with your big ass horns and get away with it".

"I am not completely sure what I did wrong," the girl replied in a shaky accent, "But, I apologize. I really just want to beat you".

"What did you say to me?" the boy asked, violently grabbing her shirt, "I swear, the moment I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you stayed in your country".

He pulled his fist back as the girl shut her eyes closed, awaiting her incoming pain. Tsubasa had stopped in his tracks, trying to talk his body out of helping this girl. The seconds seemed to slow down as Tsubasa made his decision. Planting his foot in the ground, Tsubasa did a 180-degree turn and threw his backpack as hard as he could at the boy. The bag landed with a thud on his head as the boy stumbled away from the girl.

"RUN," Tsubasa yelled, scaring the girl into moving away from the fight that was coming.

"Why you," The boy growled, recovering from the hit, "Another first-year? What is with all of you this year? Can't even pay your seniors a single ounce of respect. I'll beat that lesson into you right now".

He motioned to his friend to corner Tsubasa. When Tsubasa had nowhere to go, they closed in on him and delivered a series of hard blows to Tsubasa's body.

_Why am I taking hits for a girl I don't even know? I'm powerless, I can't defend myself. Why didn't I just walk away when I had the chance? _Tsubasa thought as his body fell to the ground, limp.

"C'mon let's go. I think we've done enough to him," the boy snarled. He spat on Tsubasa's head, turned around, and walked away. Tsubasa slowly got up. He winced in pain as the hits vibrated throughout his body. Getting up, he brushed himself off and collected his bag.

_Guess I'm not eating lunch then _Tsubasa thought as he walked into the boys bathroom to see how much damage he had taken. He stared at himself in the mirror. Other than a few bruises, he looked okay. He traced his finger over the wounds and then washed his face. After drying his face, he made his way to his next class. He saw Nix leaning on the wall outside of a random room, waiting for him. Nix glared at him, most likely for not coming to lunch like he promised. Once she saw her brother however, her eyes were filled with compassion and she immediately ran to her brother.

"What the hell happened," Nix said, "Who did this to you? I swear, if I get my hands on that son of a b-"

"Calm down, Nix. I'm fine," Tsubasa smiled, "Honestly, they didn't hurt me that bad".

Nix wanted to protest against her brother's wishes, but then she sighed. She turned towards the class.

"Fine," Nix said, "But next time you get into a fight, I'll personally beat you up so hard that what that beast did to you would look like child's play. Try me".

A chill ran down Tsubasa's spine as he nervously smiled, "Noted,"

The two of them made their way to their next class and the day went by normally, even the hero section wasn't as challenging as usual. Instead of doing simulations of situations, they had done weight training. What was weirder was that instead of All Might teaching, Hound Dog had taken over the class, saying something about All Might recovering through a series of growls and barks.

When their classes finally ended, everyone turned to leave only to find a mob in front of them.

"What in the world," Uraraka exclaimed

"They're blocking our exit. What do they want from us?" Mineta questioned

"Idiot, they're checking out the competition," Bakugou said calmly, "They want to see the kids that survived a villain attack. They're trying to see what they're up against, asshole".

"Is that so," Nix growled. She cracked her knuckles, "Whatever they want if they don't move now, someone's gonna get hurt".

"Please Nix, stay calm," Iida ordered, "We don't want to do something that would place a target on our backs".

"IT'S POINTLESS TO TRY AND BEAT US, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF, YA GODDAMN MOB," Bakugou roared.

"Too late," Deku squeaked.

"It's true, I came to scope out what we're up against, but I never thought you all would be this arrogant," a purple-haired boy emerged from the crowd, "There are lots of kids who wind up in the general education department or other departments because they failed the heroics one. Did you know that? And based on results from the Sports Festival, ceratin people can come under review to be transferred to heroics or vice versa".

Bakugou opened his mouth to say something, but the boy kept on going, "A general education kid like me is probably thinking 'Hey, why don't I try pulling the rug out from under these hero course kids while they're still on their high horse'. Pretty ni-".

Nix groaned obnoxiously loud, "Please stop talking, you're giving me a headache. Are you guys gonna move or what?"

Silence fell upon the room as everyone in Class 1-A turned ghost white in shock, minus Bakugou, who honestly didn't care, and Tsubasa, who was worried about his own problems.

"Nix, are you trying to get everyone to hate us," Kirishima exclaimed.

"They'll hate us more if they don't move this instant," Nix said, igniting her fist.

"ARE YOU INSANE," Mineta screamed, "YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEBODY,"

Nix finally snapped and walked out of the room, her fury targeted at the purple-haired boy. She approached him until they were face-to-face. Chills crawled down the boy's spine.

"A weak ant like you thinks he can take down a lion? You think that because we are in the hero course, we have nothing to aim for? We all have dreams and aspirations, even Bomb Boy over there," Tsubasa said.

"What the fuck did you jus-" Bakugou said angrily, but Nix continued

"You want war? Bring it on. You're only competition is standing right in front of you," Nix threatened. She turned towards the rest of the mob, smiling wickedly, "In fact, I'll make all of you part of my massacre. How does that sound?"

A boy with extremely jagged features emerged from the crowd snarling at Nix, "I'm Testutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B. Like that purple-haired boy I also came to scout the competition. You really think you can take on everyone and win. You're insane. I like it. Consider your challenge accepted".

He turned to the rest of Class 1-A and said, "Get ready, Class 1-A, because during the Sports Festival you all are going to be my biggest targets. I'll take you out of the competiton and show te world that 1-B is better. Watch me".

And with those final words he turned and left. After watching the gray-haired boy go, Nix redirected her attention back onto the crowd, "Anyone else have something to add?"

It was still and quiet for a moment before the mob of students slowly started to disappear. Once the remaining students diminished, Nix turned back to her classmates her were staring at her blankly. Bakugou, on the other hand, looked three seconds from ripping her to shreds.

"Why are you all looking at me like that," Nix questioned.

The students looked at each other and then turned their attention back to Nix. Ashido walked up to Nix at an unbelievable rate, grabbed her by the shoulders, and started to shake her violently, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY ARE WE STARING AT YOU?! YOU JUST DECLARED WAR ON THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

"I don't see the problem," Nix said innocently, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Now everybody hates us because you and Bakugou don't know how to put out your fuse," Kaminari replied sadly.

"We already had enough pressure being the competition to beat since we all survived a villain ambush," Jirou added, "Now we'll be known as the cocky brats of Class 1-A".

"I don't get what's to be upset about. That's all part of the challenge," Nix smiled, "Taking out all those pussies will make everyone see me as the strongest. Then, I can rub it in Tsubasa's face. That'll ruin his day".

Nix started to laugh proudly at her statement. Momo then looked around and said, "Speaking of Tsubasa, where is he?"

Nix turned to see her brother was nowhere to be found. Nix gritted her teeth in anger and thought _I swear, that boy is a ninja. Kamihara's really rubbing off on him way too much. Maybe, he slipped away to get to the train station_.

"Damn that son of a bitch," Nix whispered aloud, grabbing her bag and running out of the class.

"Hey, get back here," Ashido yelled after her, "We aren't done yelling at you".

"Suck it, pinkie," Nix taunted as she made her way to the exit.

* * *

_**U.A Library **_

_Barely made it out of there _Tsubasa sighed heavily as he made his way to the library _I don't want to keep whoever I'm tutoring waiting. Now that I think about it, why do I care so much?_

Pondering this question, Tsubasa entered the mostly-empty library. The librarian, Bookworm, sat at his desk completely surrounded by an endless sea of books. Bookworm was a young man who seemed in his mid-20s. He had his hair drawn back in a ponytail and had large, round glasses on his face. Tsubasa walked up to the desk and stood there for a few moments, waiting for Bookworm to address him; however, Bookworm seemed lost in the book he had in his hands.

Tsubasa leaned over the desk and asked, "What are you reading?"

At first, Bookworm didn't answer, but after a little over a minute, the young man replied, "_Of Mice and Men_. One of the greatest pieces of American literature. You should give it a read. I shed a tear at the end every time I read it.

A slight tear trickled down the man's face as the two made eye contact. Quickly, he removed his eyes from Tsubasa and resumed his book. Tsubasa stood there quietly, not knowing what to say to the ignorant man.

"Are you here to tutor somebody, " Bookworm questioned. He lifted his finger and pointed behind Tsubasa, "If you are, she's in the back next to the comics and mangas".

"Thanks," Tsubasa said, making his way to the back.

Navigating his way through the vast library, Tsubasa finally stumbled across a face he had seen earlier. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and horns sticking out of her head. She had the comic _Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two _in her hands. Tsubasa walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, are you here for a tutoring lesson in Japanese,"

The girl looked up and her eyes widened, "Oh my sands, you're that guy from the clock".

She quickly hopped to her feet and bowed, "I never got a chance to eat you. Thank you for crying on me earlier. But beat the socks, I'm Poni Tsunotori, nice to meetcha".

_What did she say _Tsubasa thought

She held out her hand and asked, "What is you're name".

"Uh, Tsubasa," Tsubasa said, staring at her in an odd way.

Looking at Tsubasa's expression, Poni growled in anger as she to curse in English, "Dammit Poni, you probably said something extremely weird and now he's looking at you like you're an idiot. Come on, what did we rehearse? Only stick to what you know, is that so hard? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid".

"So you're from England or America, right," Tsubasa replied, also in English.

Poni turned to Tsubasa astonished. She got extremely close to his face and started poking at it. After what seemed like a hundred pokes, a vein appeared on Tsubasa's head, showing clear signs of annoyance.

"Could you please stop that," Tsubasa said through gritted teeth, "I'm getting really annoyed right now".

"Sorry," Poni said, "Just confirming you were real. I haven't met anyone yet that knows English in Japan. To me, you're like an exotic creature".

"Um, thanks," Tsubasa replied with uncertainty. He quickly dismissed this thought and said, "Well shall we sit down".

"Yes please," Poni said, welcoming him into the seat next to hers.

As the two of them sat down to ge their lesson over with, Tsubasa's phone buzzed. Tsubasa quickly pulled out the phone to check who was pestering him.

_3:13 PM -Nix_

_Where the fuck are you?!_

_3:13 PM - You_

_In the library_

_I had to tutor somebody_

_3:14 PM -Nix_

_And you couldn't fucking tell me?!_

_3:14 PM -You_

_Srry_

_3:15 PM -Nix_

_Well, I'm catching a train home _

_Uteki said she's busy_

_Find your own way home_

_3:16 PM -You_

_Will do _

"Who was that," Poni asked, looking over his shoulder.

"My sister," Tsubasa sighed, "I forgot to tell her I was tutoring you".

"She must really care about you," Poni smiled warmly.

Tsubasa blushed a little at the girl's smile, but quickly looked away.

"A-Anyways, lets start," Tsubasa said, pulling out his textbook.

* * *

Nix finally had made it home. She was still quite pissed with Tsubasa and quietly promised to teach him a lesson when he returned. She opened the door loudly and yelled out.

"YO, KAMIHARA," Nix yelled, "ARE YA HOME".

No answer.

_Still doing hero work, huh _Nix said.

Suddenly, a loud bellow burst from the living room. Nix quickly walked over to see Kamihara, still wearing his mask (**You would think the guy would take it off**) and an old man sitting around a table drinking some sake. The old man wore the outfit of what looked like a monk. His head was shaved and his eyes were blank white. By just looking at him, you could tell the man was extremely drunk. Kamihara saw Nix walk in and went to greet her.

"Ah, Nix," Kamihara greeted, "Welcome home".

The man got up and hobbled over to Nix and looked her up and down. Kamihara turned to the man and said, "Sensei, this is Nix," He turned back to Nix and said, "Nix, this is my Sensei, Master Genji"

"Nice to meetcha," Nix greeted.

Genji stood there for a few moments before pointing straight at Nix. He then started laughing hysterically and patting Kamihara on the back.

"What the hell is so funny, ya old fart." Nix yelled in frustration.

But Genji paid Nix no mind instead he kept hitting Kamihara on the back and laughing. He finally said, "Congrats, little squirt. Why didn't you tell me you finally got into Ryuko's pants? I can't believe you finally got the courage to approach her after she caught you stalking her on multiple occasions in U.A. Your daughter is so precious".

He then pulled Nix in for a huge hug. His breath reeked of alcohol. However, that wasn't what was bothering Nix at the moment

_Wait, Kamihara was a PERVERT?! _Nix thought.

"Hahahaha, I'm a grandpa," Genji cackled with joy.

"Please let me go," Nix finally growled, who found the man's grip to be surprisingly strong, considering he looked 80 years old.

Kamihara quickly barged in and said, "Sensei, I still haven't confessed how I feel to Tatsuma-chan yet. She isn't my daughter. I was just tasked to look after her and her brother".

"What," Genji said, clearly angry, "So, you mean to tell me I leave you for a good 7 years after you graduate and you still haven't confessed to your high school sweetheart!"

"I wouldn't exactly say we were sweethearts…" Kamihara said, definitely blushing under his mask.

"You disappoint me sometimes, little squirt," he said sitting back on the floor and consuming another shot of sake.

The three of them stood there quietly for a few seconds. Nix broke the silence by saying, "SO, I'm just gonna go to my room. Call me when it's time for dinner".

She began to walk to her room but then thought _Shit I forgot to ask_

Turning back to the living room and said, "Aye, Kamihara. Forgot to ask. Could you help me with training for the Sports Festival?"

Kamihara was shocked. For the few months he had been with Nix, she had never asked him for anything. She mostly spent all her time with Uteki. He started to wonder if Nix disliked him around. Seeing her asking for help warmed his heart. Kamihara was about to answer, but Genji

butt in, "Are you sure about that".

"Whaddya mean," Nix said, confused

"The little squirt ain't that strong," Genji said, "You want some real training, I'll give it to ya".

"You really think I want training from a drunk old man, you must be kidding," Nix snickered.

Those words hit Genji with such force. He then calmly stood up and said, "Follow me outside. I'm not going to destroy this house".

"Wait, you want me to fight you!" Nix exclaimed

"Are you scared of fighting with an 'old man'" Genji mocked, opening the front door.

_Why you little..._Nix thought, a vein popping in her head.

She quickly ran outside after the man. Kamihara casually walked after them to watch the ass whooping Nix was about to get. Nix and Genji stood a few yards away from each other. Nix entered a Muay Thai stance, a style she had been practicing for a few weeks now, while Genji stood there with his hands behind his back. He had taken of his robe, revealing his well-toned body.

"What the hell kind of stance is that," Nix yelled in shock of how healthy Genji actually was.

"Two fingers," Genji smirked, holding up two fingers, "That's all I need to take you down".

"Are you mocking me?" Nix questioned

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Genji smiled, "Come on now, kid. Give me your best shot".

"I'll send your old ass to the afterlife," Nix threatened, igniting her fists

Genji's eyes slightly widened, but then calmed down as Nix charged. Nix led with a knee, which Genji evaded with ease. She paused and waited a short interval before attacking once more. This time, she led with a few quick jabs, but still was unsuccessful to land a hit. Frustrated, she went for a sweeping kick, only to fake out for a rising knee to the jaw. For a few milliseconds, Nix was sure she had landed one hit. However, after reading the situation once again, she found that Genji had quickly bad out of the way, and he was ready to counter. Nix quickly jumped away, landing back a few yards away from him once again.

_Damn it, I can't hit this guy _Nix thought _It's like every time I move, he already knows what I'm about to do!_

Kamihara smiled under his mask from his spot, watching the little 'fight'.

_Genji Sanaka, the Thunderer as some like to call him. He has surpassed the very peaks of mankind, rising to the pinnacle of perfection. At a young age, he was already destined to be a prodigy, besting all of his Sensei's in combat. He has mastered the use of Chi, a fighting technique that has been lost within history. Rumors have said with the slightest tap, he was able to blow a hole through a mountain. Some say his strength could even rival All Might's _Kamihara thought to himself _And the crazier part of it all, this man is completely Quirkless._

Genji seemed to be enjoying himself, effortlessly dodging whatever Nix threw at him with little struggle. Nix roared in frustration, quickening the gap between her attacks, making it much more difficult for someone to dodge. Genji quickly kicked the ground with enough force to raise up a cloud of dirt, allowing him to get back.

"You aren't that bad of a fighter, kid," Genji smiled, "What was that? Muay Thai?"

Nix hissed at him with utmost intensity.

"I'll admit, you were extremely close to landing a blow on me, but what you lack is speed. Your movements are sluggish, making it quite easy to dodge. A shame, I was really expecting quite a lot from you," Genji sighed, "Guess I'll finish this".

He breathed in and held his two finger behind his thumb, showing some kind of flicking motion. The air around him seemed to get denser and the ground seemed to crumble underneath him. He opened his eyes, a faint glow visible in them. He smiled wickedly, "Are ya ready, kid? This is not even up to 5% of my full power".

_5% _Nix thought _Is this a joke?_

"Like hell I'll let you get away with that, gramps," Nix yelled, rushing toward her opponent while raising her power output to 75%.

_I'll hit him with this _Nix thought _And secure the win_

Nix stopped her run, letting her momentum slide her forward. Rearing back her fist, she readied herself to let loose a strong blow to Genji's gut; however, Genji flicked his two fingers, interrupting Nix's assault. The shockwave from that one flick alone was enough to send tremors throughout the neighborhood. Sharp winds swirled around the area like a tornado. The ground cracked open as well, showing a small hole to what lay underground. Nix huffed in exhaustion as she put down her fists. Luckily, she was able to block the attack in time. Not like it had helped, Nix's uniform was torn in a multitude of places and her wrists were purple. Genji lowered his fingers and looked at what he had done. Before long, he was back to laughing.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Nix questioned in anger

"Hey, you survived," Genji replied nonchalantly, pissing of Nix even more. He then pulled out a pouch from his robe and grabbed a pinch of something. He then commanded, "Open your mouth".

Nix, although not wanting to, obliged. The man sprinkled what was in his fingers into her mouth. Immediately, Nix wanted to spit it out. It tasted so bitter and disgusting. However, Genji clamped her mouth shut before she could do so.

"Don't spit it out! That would be a waste. Apollonis is extremely difficult to find," Genji said.

Nix swallowed the horrible substance and yelled, "Are you trying to kill me? What the hell is Apollonis?"

"A rare healing plant that can instantly heal the wounds of those who consume it. Named after the god of medicine, Apollo. See, your wrists are healed," Genji pointed to Nix's wrists.

Nix looked down to see her wrists fully repaired, as if the fight had never happened at all. Genji patted her on the shoulder and said, "You're a pretty capable fighter, almost scared me at some points. And that Quirk of yours, it's so cool. I'm Quirkless so I wouldn't know what it feels like".

_Wait, he's Quirkless?! And he's this strong? _Nix thought surprised. Genji turned back towards the house, whistling a little toon. Nix fell to her knees, defeated. She had never thought a Quirkless individual could ever hold so much power. She couldn't even lay so much as a scratch on him, and that was only 5% of what he could really do. He wasn't even taking her seriously!

"Wait," Nix cried out, reaching a hand out. Genji turned around, a small smirk plastered on his face. Bowing with utmost respect, Nix pleaded, "Please, Genji-sensei, train me".

Kamihara was shocked. Nix had never shown that level of respect to anyone, not even Uteki. Genji stood there, thinking. He turned around and yelled to Kamihara, "Little squirt, you got anymore sake".

"Yeah, plenty. I'll pour some more, Sensei," Kamihara replied, and with that he rushed inside to prepare his master another drink.

_Did he just reject me _Nix thought in surprise.

Genji walked past Nix to retrieve his robe. With his back turned he scowled at Nix, his personality doing almost a complete one-eighty, " How can someone like you hold the all-powerful Iron Fist. For 9 whole years, I've traveled around the world looking for the next holder, and who do a find it with? An ex-thief trying to play hero. You've barely mastered even the basic skills the Iron Fist provides you. It's depressing, it really is," the words cut Nix like a knife. Genji then turned to her and sighed. Making his way to the door inside, a small smile appeared on his face as he said, "Saturday. Dragon's Junkyard. 9:00 am. Don't be late."

As Genji walked back into his house, back with his laid-back attitude, Nix sat there, completely awestruck by the being that was Genji Sanaka

* * *

Tsubasa and Poni were nearly done with their tutoring session. Tsubasa was gassed, and not because of the tutoring; although Poni could be difficult at times, she was actually very smart. Her problem was how she stressed her syllables and mispronounced certain terms, which made what she said extremely weird. However, Tsubasa was just unusually tired. Wanting to wrap things up, he tried closing up the lesson. However, Poni spoke first.

"Are you excited for the Sports Festival," she asked

"I'm interested, I'll tell you that," Tsubasa shrugged, "I really don't understand what I'm supposed to look forward to. I researched about it today, turns out they change the events every single year. This'll be my first Sports Festival ever, so I can only hope I'm not disappointed".

"I see, I see," Poni said. She then stared at the ceiling with a smile, "I used to watch the Sports Festival every year with my parents and brother. I remembered us having so much fun. We used to place bets on who would win and who would lose. Of course my older brother, Chiron, always won".

"You have a brother?" Tsubasa asked in surprise

"_Had _a brother. Chiron died from cancer a four years ago. After that, my parents got divorced due to financial issues," Poni explained

"Oh," Tsubasa was filled with grief, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories".

"No, it's fine," Poni replied, waving off the apology, "Bringing it up makes me remember why I chose to come to this school," Poni looked Tsubasa dead in the eyes, her emerald eyes shining with pride, "Before my brother died, I made a promise with him. I told him I would become the hero he had dreamed to be. A hero that can reassure all those around me that everything will be all right. A hero that will answer the cries of the weak and suffering. A hero who would help move this world forward. That's why I need to prove myself in the Sports Festival. I need to show Chiron that I have what it takes to accomplish our goal and prove to my mom that she doesn't need to worry about me so much anymore".

Tsubasa sat there admiring the amount of determination this girl had. She had such a huge burden she had to carry on her own. It must have been hard. Tsubasa wished he had this kind of drive in his life. Out of the blue, Tsubasa came up with a crazy idea, "How about we … you know … train for the Festival together? I bet I can spare some time to help you out with improving your Quirk, and I'm pretty sure my sister could also help you with close quarter combat.

Poni stared at the boy as if he had three heads, making Tsubasa question if he had said something wrong. Quickly, he added, "I mean, it's only if you feel like it. You don't need to train with me if you don't want to".

Poni then started to, once again, poke Tsubasa on the cheek. After another hundred pokes, she stopped and smiled to herself. She then looked back to Tsubasa and said, "Thank you, Tsubasa. You don't even know how much this means to me".

"Yeah, don't mention it," Tsubasa siad, blushing while looking away.

"So when do we start," Poni questioned

* * *

**I'm back. Well, saying I'm back would be a bit of an overstatement. Getting these chapters proofread to the best of my ability and actually finding time to write when you're trying to focus on school is extremely hard. Anyway, I finished exams, so why not celebrate with an extra long chapter.**

**So in this chapter, I might need to clarify some things**

**1\. Tsubasa cannot use his Quirk. It is a drawback for tapping into Dusk's power. The longer he uses Dusk's abilities, the more time he has to go without his Quirk. The full length will be two full weeks of the equivalent of quirklessness**

**2\. Yes, I am trying to base Nix off of Iron Fist now. Originally, I was going to get Kamihara to train Nix which would have been good bonding with the two, but I already plan for some of that in the future, so stay tuned :)**

**3\. I sort of changed Edgeshot and Poni's characters. Poni's backstory is completely made up and original. I also have changed Kamihara's age in this story. In the actual MHA, Edgeshot is in his mid 30's. However, for the sake of this story, he's in his mid 20's. So if Edgeshot starts acting a bit immature at times, that would be why. If you don't like that, well you've got to deal with it. My story, my decisions.**

**Now for a fact:**

_**Author Fact #2**_

_**I love video games, especially fighting games. My favorite games franchises of all-time would have to be Kingdom Hearts, BlazBlue, Sonic (that movie was immaculate), and King Of Fighters (love XIII).**_

**Next chapter will be all focused on Nix training. Then the chapter after that will be the start of the Sports Festival.**

****Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review or PM me suggestions and thanks to those who have reviewed. It truly means a lot.****

****See ya next chapter. Stay safe. ****

****-Meister****


	11. Chapter 11: Sports Festival Training Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

_'Dusk talking in Tsubasa's mind_

**(Author's note)**

**Hey there, how's quarantine? Since we're all, for the most part, quarantined, I have no excuses to not upload a chapter. So here we go**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sports Festival Training Part 2**

Nix's eyes shot open as her alarm ringed in her ears. She smiled to herself, knowing what awaited her today. Jumping out of bed, she quickly brushed her teeth and took a shower. She then put on some sweatpants, a jacket, and a pair of red sneakers. Running into the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen and poured out some orange juice. Tsubasa, who was watching something on T.V, turned to see what his sister was making so much noise for.

"Where are you going," he asked, looking at Nix's outfit.

"Training," Nix said through chews. "I need to be there by 9 am".

"But… it's 6:30," Tsubasa stated with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I realize that," Nix barked, "I just don't know where the fuck Dragon's Junkyard is".

"You're going to spend 2 hours and 30 mins looking for one place," Tsubasa asked.

"Yes. You know I have a horrible sense of direction," Nix puffed.

"True," Tsubasa waved her off, "Well then, see you later".

Nix sprinted out of the door and ran down the street looking for the place she was supposed to meet Genji. Surprisingly, it didn't take her as long as she thought it would. Two hours later, she finally arrived in front of Dragon's Junkyard. Seeing the gate was open, she walked in. In the very center of the junkyard was none other the Genji, who seemed to be meditating. Nix watched him in awe. Without opening his eyes, Genji yelled out, "You just gonna stand there and watch me, or are you gonna come down so we can get started."

Nix yelped in fright, learning she had been discovered _I could've sworn I didn't make a sound_.

Nix scurried down a pile of trash and met Genji at the center. She beamed with delight and curiosity, similar to that of a five-year old. "What are doing? Combat training? Endurance training? Reflex training? Tell me. Tell me. Please."

"We're doing none of those things. First off, I will need to explain to you the entire point of this training, so you might want to sit down," Genji said. He cleared his throat and began, "To start things off, I need to take you back a few centuries, to an era before Quirks. Now, a few hundred years ago, having any kind of special ability was unheard of. Sure there were still heroes around, but they weren't recognized and accepted by most citizens, but that's not the point. Somewhere in the West lay a hidden, magical city called K'un-Lun. It was filled with great warriors who trained day in and day out to protect their city from invasions from outside forces."

_A city full of fighters. Sounds like heaven _Nix nearly drooled over the thought, but still kept her focus on Genji's words.

"For millennia, every few decades, the mightiest warrior elected by the ruler of K'un-Lun would enter a trial. It was called the Trial of Shou-Lao the Undying. You passed if you were able to take down the powerful dragon called Shou-Lao and stick your hands into his burning heart. Many fell, but those few who were able to survive obtained a power. That power is the Iron Fist, the greatest amount of chi in the known universe, and the same power you call a Quirk."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, my _Quirk _isn't even a Quirk!" Nix exclaimed. Her head spun with confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. I've never fought any dragon. How the hell do I have this power then?"

"I was getting there, kid. Geez, teens are so impatient," Genji replied, annoyed, "Anyway, there was no way you could have killed Shou-Lao, the current wielder of the Iron Fist is still in service. Maybe you are a descendant of one of the previous users of the Iron Fist, but even that doesn't make sense."

"Pause," Nix stopped him, "There's another person with the Iron Fist?!"

"Yeah," Genji said. He reassured her, "Don't worry about some assassination attempt on you. He's stuck in K'un Lun for a while longer".

_But I wasn't worried about that, now I am! Thanks! _Nix thought sarcastically.

"However, he will learn of your existence sooner or later, and when those gates do open, he will come for you. It is against ancient law for there to be two Iron Fist users until the previous one is unable to carry out his or her duties. That's one of the main reasons I'm training you. You have a little more than six months to master everything this power has to offer before he breaks out to come and kill you, so you need to be prepared."

What's the other reason?" Nix asked curiously.

Genji grinned and winked at the girl, "You were extremely amusing to fight. Maybe with proper training, you could one day be able to land a hit on me."

A vein popped on Nix's head upon hearing this remark. She wanted yell an insult in return, but Genji cut her off before she could, "Now, shall I show you what we are doing?"

The pair walked to another clearing behind another pile of garbage. In the center, a large rundown car lay flipped on its side. Genji threw his robe to the ground, exposing his muscular body. He gently rested his hand on the car and looked to Nix, "Now, watch carefully. This is a basic chi manipulation exercise". Genji slowly breathed in and after a brief exhale, sent the car flying straight into another pile of trash with a forceful palm. Nix stared, her mouth agape.

_Did his hand even make contact with the car?! That was insane! _Nix thought

Genji lowered his hand and turned to Nix, "You're first training exercise will be something all Iron Fists excel at: chi manipulation. There will be 8 stages to this training, the first 7 being extremely similar to each other. The eighth stage, however, is an advanced form of chi manipulation that only few Iron Fists have been able you master," Genji pulled a moderately sized safe from the garbage and stood it on a pedestal, "This is the first stage. Without any startup motion you must send this safe flying into the trash pile over there," he pointed out a trash pile about fifty yards away. His gaze turned to Nix, "You cannot push the safe anywhere past the pedestal. Your only option is to carry it back and retry. Do you understand?"

"Really," Nix asked, very disappointed, "If that's it, I'll be done this within a few hours."

"You're right, that is to easy," Genji smirked, "Which is why I got you these! TA-DA!"

Genji shoved a pair of mittens in front of Nix's face.

"This has to be a joke," Nix stared at the gloves.

"Nope, they aren't. Don't let the appearance deceive you. Although they look like mittens, they are actually K'un-Lun manufactured gloves made to dampen the power of chi that flows through an Iron Fist's body. Plus, they double as weights. Each glove weighs about 50 pounds. With these gloves on, the max amount of chi you can produce is 15% of your full power. In your case, I can guess that would be the equivalent to a slightly stronger regular punch? Am I wrong?" Genji asked.

_How the hell am I supposed to punch a fucking safe like that with just a normal punch? Hell, it's not even a punch, but more like a touch! _Nix thought to herself, frustrated

"Well you get to it then. I'm heading out," Genji said.

"TO WHERE, YA OLD FUCK," Nix yelled in rage, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!"

"I'm going to stroll around the city. It's been a while since I was last here. I want to see what's changed".

"But what if I need some help?" Nix asked

"I'm not allowed to help. It is a tradition that Iron Fists must display independence and figure out the secrets of chi on their own. However, since we don't have as much time as most Iron Fists, I'll give you a hint," Genji said. He leaned in an whispered, "You've probably seen and done something similar before."

"WHAT THE HELL"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"See ya," Genji said, waving goodbye

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, OLD FART, " Nix yelled after the man.

* * *

_**Some time later**_

Nix was at a loss. She had no idea what to do. She had tried relentlessly for hours but couldn't figure it. Due to running low on energy, she decided to take a small break. She sat in front of the metal safe, scowling at it with all her strength. Eventually, she groaned and threw herself onto her back to gaze at the sky. As she watched the clouds move, images of Genji's smug face flashed across her mind.

_I swear, when I fucking get the hang of this, I'll send him flying through the stratosphere _Nix growled _What the hell does he mean 'I've seen and done this before'? I've never done anything like this! How the hell am I supposed to gather up energy and push an object without any starting movement?_

With that thought, the answer hit her. She had done this before, but unconsciously. She had done it at the Quirk Apprehension Test on her first day at U.A, specifically the Ball Throwing test. As she brought her fist up to the ball, her fist struck early. However, her knuckle was able to slightly graze the ball, miraculously sending the ball flying. She didn't think too much of it at the time, but now, the moment came rushing back to her.

_That's it. I remember _Nix shot up _I just need to recreate that feeling. The stillness in the world. The clearness of thought and the sound of precision. But how the hell do I do that?!_

She grabbed her hair in utmost anger, nearly pulling it out. There had to be some trick to it, a certain way to do it. She remembered back to the moment and the stance she had assumed in order to punch the ball.

_Is that it? A simple karate stance? Is that all it takes to get this done? Well, just one way to find out._

Determined, Nix got back on her feet and stared down the safe. She balled her fists and took the same stance. The feeling returned, the air grew still and all she could her was what seemed like a river flowing throughout her mind. She lifted her palm to the safe and activated her Iron Fist. At first, Nix thought it hadn't worked, but then, the safe flew off the pedestal and landed about 10 yards away.

_Damnit, I forgot how much these gloves handicap my power _Nix thought _Well, it doesn't matter. I finally got the technique down, now it's just to focus the power. Genji's gonna be surprised when he comes back. Hahahahaha!_

Nix quickly ran and picked up the box, motivated to make Genji eat his words.

* * *

_**One day later **_

"Ready Genji?" Nix asked in excitement.

"Sure, show me how much progress you made, kid," Genji replied from the top of a nearby pile of garbage.

_Alright, remember what we practiced Nix _Nix thought.

Nix squatted down with her legs apart and fist to her hips, her eyes closed. She put her hand to the safe once more and concentrated her breathing. Her insides felt warm, as if a small fire was slowly growing within every breath. Nix sent all the power welling up in her body and coursed it into her hand. With a mighty roar, Nix released the power in her palm and sent the safe flying. The safe crashed onto the ground and skidded from the momentum, ending up in the intended trash pile.

"Score!" Nix exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. Genji was also surprised.

_To think she figured it all out within a day. She sure is something special. _Genji smiled to himself.

"Now what's next," Nix looked back, a wild grin plastered across her face.

"Before we move on, I would like to hear what you had done to achieve this," Genji asked, jumping down from his spot.

"Well, I remembered that during our Quirk Apprehension test, I entered this stance and started to breathe slower. Although I only grazed the ball, I was able to send it flying, like you did to that car. So, I just recreated what I did then and increased the output of my Iron Fist. That's all."

"I see," Genji said, lost in thought, "Last question, what did you feel as you did this?"

Nix paused to think before answering, "It's… kinda hard to explain. It felt like my insides were being burned alive, but the fire wasn't hot. It was like it was warming me and adding onto my firepower. Sounds weird, huh."

"No." Genji stated firmly, "Actually, that's exactly what you should feel."

Genji entered the same stance Nix had entered and explained, "As I explained before, the Iron Fist within you is a large amount of chi. However, I don't think I explained what chi is exactly. Chi is the life energy of the universe. Every living thing has chi, from humans to the grass around you. The Earth itself is a sea of chi. By entering this stance and focusing your breathing, you act as a vacuum to all the chi around you and gather it, increasing your Iron Fist's power. By adding the Earth's chi to yourself, you are able to direct that excess chi to a certain part of your body, allowing to go beyond your max output. You already have mastered splitting the Iron Fist fifty-fifty equally between your two fists, which isn't to difficult, the Earth's chi can add power to the fist you are about to use. That is what allowed you to pull off what you just did. You understand?"

Genji noticed Nix's head steaming from overwork as she replied, "Wait, didn't you say you're not allowed to help me?"

"I changed my mind. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't tell you, but we're running short of time," Genji smirked, "Now unto the next stage".

Nix watched as Genji grabbed a small TV and placed it on a pedestal. Nix smiled _Crazy old bastard._

* * *

_**Five days later - 5 more days until Sports Festival**_

Genji was surprised at Nix's exceptional growth speed. Even if it was a basic Iron Fist skill and he had given her the answer, it would take the average Iron Fist a full month to complete the first 4 stages. Yet here Nix was, already on stage 7. Nix's abilities weren't the only thing that changed. She had grown a few noticeable inches and her muscles had been impressively chiseled. Nix had her eyes closed as she placed her hand to the seventh stage object: a truck. The warm fire coursed through her body as she sent the chi to the very edge of her fingers. She kept gathering more chi, digging deeper and deeper into the Earth's nearly endless amount of chi. After gathering as much energy as her arm could take, she released the compressed energy. The car shot at blinding speeds toward her intended goal, however started to slow down half way to there.

_Come on, please make it _Nix prayed _I put everything I had into that one. One more and my arm is gonna break. _

Nix watched as the truck slowed to a complete halt in front of the trash pile. She looked to Genji in anxiousness to see if the truck had touched the pile.

"Well?" Nix asked

"It could go farther," Genji started, "But I suppose that'll do. You're lucky. The bumper of the car is barely touching the pile."

Nix panted heavily before mustering her remaining strength to leap for joy. She collapsed to the ground, grinning at the sky, "I did it! I finally cleared all the stages!"

"Wrong. You still have one more stage," Genji replied, standing over her.

_Eh _Nix thought, a petrified expression crossing her face _Another stage?!_

"This final stage, as I explained before, is not like the other stages," Genji said, his expression going serious, "Since you were able to clear all 7 stages, it will help you clear this final stage. However, I cannot help you. I'm serious this time. This stage is more of a creative workshop than a stage".

"What the hell does that mean?" Nix asked

"In the eighth stage," Genji said, looking Nix dead in the eyes, "You will need to use what you've learned in the past stages and create a signature move."

Nix stared at Genji in silence, a dumbfounded look on his face. She then yelled, "WHAT!?"

"Yes, this is the advanced stage of your chi training," Genji smirked, "You will need to create a move of your own using what you learned. However, this is entirely self-paced. You've got school and that Sports Festival too." Suddenly an idea flashed in Genji's mind, "Ooooh, I have a great idea! I'll be watching the Sports Festival. Show me your new move by then."

"But that's in 5 days?! How will I be able to come up with something in 5 days?!" Nix yelled in a frustrated tone.

"Like I said, it's self-paced. If you can't figure out a move by then, we'll move on and will also give something to keep on teasing you about," Genji laughed

A new fire of determination lit up in Nix's eyes, "Oh yeah? Well, you'll never get the chance. I'll figure out a signature move in 5 days and shove those words right back into your throat!"

Genji laughed even harder before calming down, "We'll see. Anyway, get home. You haven't slept properly in days. A proper athlete needs to get their required hours of sleep daily. You hear me?"

Genji turned towards Nix and, unsurprised, gazed at Nix's sleeping body. He chuckled to himself as picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

**A quick chapter here. With this we now move into the Sports Festival Arc, My second Favorite MHA arc in the entire series. **

**In this chapter, I introduced some elements of what the actual Iron Fist is capable of. At first, I was gonna make it so that the stages would use her chi to make her jump extremely high, but then I thought that that was extremely OP, considering how strong she already is, and she would destroy everyone in the first round so I scrapped it.**

**So here's the thing about Sports Festival. I do not enjoy the second round. I find it extremely boring and usually skim it in other fanfics. So, I'm thinking I should make my own second round. A completely original second round but has to be so that the important fights of the third round get their respective fights. What do you all think? Leave a review or PM me with ideas.**

**Now for a fact...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I really can't think of one today. I'm extremely burned out right now, surprisingly. So I'll make it up to you all by posting two facts next chapter.**

**Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review or PM me suggestions and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**See ya next chapter. Stay safe.**

**-Meister**


	12. Chapter 12: Sports Festival Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

_'Dusk talking in Tsubasa's mind_

**(Author's note)**

**Fastest update?! Sure the chapter is short, but for I want to separate each section of the Sport's Festival. Now without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Let the Sports Festival Begin!**

Tsubasa had chills running down his spine. Today, not only would his Quirk return, but he would have to use it in the Sports Festival. Millions of people filled the stands and millions more would be watching from home. Sure, Tsubasa was confident, but large groups of people made him uneasy. He silently shivered in a corner of the 1-A waiting room as his classmates chattered amongst themselves; however, the room fell silent as the strong and quiet Todoroki called out, "Midoriya".

Midoriya turned towards the red-and-white-haired boy, each staring at each other for a few moments. The tension in the room grew, making everyone uneasy. Todoroki breathed in and said calmly, "On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in terms of strength."

"W-Well, yeah. Of course you are," Midoriya replied, uncertain of the point Todoroki was trying to make.

"All Might's got his eyes on you, right?" Todoroki's glare intensified, "I'm not gonna pry, but let me say this. I will beat you."

"What's that for," Kirishima stepped in, trying to move Todoroki away from Midoriya, "What's with this war declaration all of a sudden".

However, much to everyone's surprise, Midoriya returned fire, "I have no idea what you want from me, but you are stronger than me. In fact, most of the people here aren't even a match for you. Even so, kids from other departments will be aiming for the top with all their might. I can't just lag behind! So, I'm gonna aim for the top with all my might too!"

Everyone stood shocked that the bashful Midoriya of class 1-A was able to make such a bold statement. In fact, it filled everyone in the room with a drive to try their best as well. Nix, however, chuckled which the turned into a all-out laugh. Midoriya looked to the girl and asked, "What's so funny".

Nix stopped laughing and looked between all her classmates with a smile, "I'm laughing at the fact that any of you really think you can win. Try all you want, but I'll hunt you all down. Every single participant in that stadium is my prey. So this little declaration of war means nothing, because like I said before, you guys are all part of my bloodbath!" Nix grinned wickedly at the last statement.

Silence, once again, took over the room. Kaminari broke the silence, "Yo, Tsubasa. Is your sister okay? I noticed she hadn't been feeling well lately, sleeping through classes and all."

"She's fine, in fact I believe everything she just said is true. She'll most likely wipe the floor with all of us, but let me tell you this, Nix," Tusbasa said, "I will beat you, and that's a promise".

"We'll see," Nix giggled. She hurried her way to the door, "Well then, let's hurry to the stadium, we're gonna be late".

One by one, everyone cleared out of the room leaving Tsubasa alone. _My quirk comes back in around 45 minutes, according to Dusk. The Sport's Festival will definitely start before then. Can I really do this? _Tsubasa thought.

'_Dusk thinks you can do it' _Dusk reassured.

'Wow Dusk, those are the first nicest things you have ever said to me. Did you really mean that?' Tsubasa asked

'_No, but Dusk hopes it can help get your emotions in check' _Dusk cackled

_Of course _Tsubasa smiled, steadily walking out of the room _I have a pretty good brain, right? Let's just hope the first round doesn't require physical prowess. I can do this. I can win. I am strong!_

"**...**_**And here they come! The people you've all been waiting for…. CLASS 1-A!"**_

Tsubasa stepped into the stadium and was instantly met with cheers and screams. What he saw was even more nerve-wracking than he had planned for. The seats were packed. Children and adults filled the seats, as well as hundreds, if not thousands, of Pro Heroes. Tsubasa gulped in fear. His legs were frozen in place, but a familiar voice knocked him out of his trance.

"TSUBASA!" Poni yelled in English.

"H-Huh!" Tsubasa looked at the girl in panic before settling down, "Oh, it's just you, Poni"

"Yea, I've been calling you name for like a minute straight!" Poni exclaimed, frustrated.

"Sorry," Tsubasa muttered.

"It's alright," Poni sighed. She then asked, "You nervous?"

"Y-Yea," Tsubasa looked away in shame, "You?"

"Of course I'm scared," Poni said, showing Tsubasa her trembling hands, "Everyone here is scared, even some of the strongest ones. I think that's what this Festival's about. Overcoming your fear and putting on your best performance. So, I'm gonna go for gold and get first place for my brother!"

Tsubasa smiled. Pon had really blossomed out of her shell in these past two weeks, or more like she stopped hiding in it. Having someone to talk to really helped her with her confidence, and Tsubasa was somewhat glad it was him, for she had helped him as well.

"All right, let's get started," Midnight said, "But first a word from the player representative, Katsuki Bakugou!"

_Oh no _Class 1-A thought.

Bakugou quietly walked up the stairs to the stage, hands in pockets. He cleared his throat and said, "I just wanna let you all know…. I'm gonna place first".

Those words angered everyone in the arena, spectators and participants alike. As expected, Tsubasa could feel everyone staring daggers at his back, but he didn't let it get to him. What he honestly didn't expect, and really should have, was what happened next. Nix climbed her way onto stage as Bakugou talked about how everyone he was going against were his stepping stone, and pushed the blonde boy off. Tsubasa hung his head in his hands as he saw this, knowing what Nix was about to do.

"Don't listen to whatever the hell Bomb Boy just said. He isn't winning, I am," Nix pointed straight at herself, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Wait, I remember you," someone in the crowd of students said.

"Now that you mention it, wasn't she the one that declared war on all of us?" another person said.

"She's got some nerve," someone else muttered.

Chatter started to break out among the students until Midnight's whip cracked in the air, "Alright now, quiet! Let's get started with the first event, shall we?"

As a large jumbotron illuminated itself in the distance, Midnight continued, "This the preliminary round. The round where many of you end up choking on tears in defeat. This year's first round is….."

_What's it gonna be? What's it gonna be?_ everyone thought

The jumbotron flashed in big, black letters the first round, which shook Tsubasa to his core, "_**There you have it folks,**_" Present Mic announced, "_**The first round is our U.A Obstacle Race!**_"

_Crap, my Quirk comes back in around 12 minutes exactly _Tsubasa thought, looking at the huge clock in the stadium _I have to come up with a plan until them._

"An obstacle race huh," Poni said. She then began stretching and looked to Tsubasa, "We got this in the bag."

"In this course, anything goes, you just need to stay within the course," Midnight explained, "And with that, we can begin".

"_**On your marks… get set**_," Present Mic shouted, "_**GO!"**_

* * *

**Alright, another chapter done!**

**I get I haven't really gone into detail of how Tsubasa trained, but we'll get to that. Later. So excited to write Nix flex on everyone with her new ability. If you are, however, afraid that she's gonna win, don't worry. She isn't getting first in the obstacle race. **

**Like I said, I want to write my own original second round, but don't know what to do. If you have any suggestions, please PM or review.**

**Now, I owe you guys two facts so here they are...**

_**Tsubasa Fact #2 (I thought I made one for Tsubasa lol):**_

**_Tsubasa was going to be an American assassin sent to kill Nezu in one version but I didn't know what to do with that plot so I scrapped it_**

_**And second fact is Doctor Fact #2:**_

_**Originally, the Doctor was a good guy and was one of the main reasons Tsubasa became a hero; but then, who doesn't like an evil Doctor?**_

**Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review or PM me suggestions and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**See ya next chapter. Stay safe.**

**-Meister**


	13. Chapter 13: Obstacle Race

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia only the OCs**

_thought or scene change_

**_quirk description/special move or Present Mic_**

**All Might**

_'Dusk talking in Tsubasa's mind_

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Obstacle Race**

The gates to the obstacle field opened, a herd of students flooding into the narrow passageway. Everyone bumped and pushed against each other, trying to get those around them at a disadvantage.

_So this is the first hurdle _Tsubasa thought _This cramped space is a way to filter out the competition. The ones to get out first are the ones who will most likely be the biggest threat._

"Alright, I'm gonna run up ahead," Poni told Tsubasa, "Promise me you'll get to the next round".

Her eyes turned serious, emerald eyes staring down Tsubasa's black ones, "Say it".

"Alright, geez. I promise," Tsubasa replied.

With that, Poni sprinted off. Poni was a natural runner. Due to her family having horse-based abilities, she seemed to inherit extremely light steps. Tsubasa sunk to the back of the crowd, biding his time for his plan.

_9 more minutes by now _Tsubasa thought _If there are anymore catches, now would be a great time to tell me before I put my plan into motion._

'_Ye of little faith' _Dusk said with a small accent '_Dusk saw that in one of your memories. Funny, right?'_

_Yeah, you're hilarious _Tsubasa thought sarcastically _Now, time to win this._

Meanwhile Nix was at the forefront of the line. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

_Now the true competition begins _she smiled. Suddenly, a quick chill rushed through the tunnel. Nix instinctively looked to the floor to find ice rushing under her. Jumping off the ground, she avoided the attack. _Was that Todoroki? He's gonna pay for that_.

Nix muscled her way out of the tunnel, shoving those who dared to stand her way. What awaited her on the other side, however, surprised her. A wall of giant 3-story robots loomed over them. Their red eyes focusing on the group of students.

"Those…. Those are the Zero-Pointers from the Entrance Exam!" Ashido shouted in fear

"_**Aaaaaand here's the first obstacle. Those who took the heroics exam saw these things. Not only do they pack a punch, but they also are extremely sturdy. Whatever will our contestants do?**_" Present Mic taunted.

"Wait, they had to _fight _those things," someone said

"And I really thought I had a chance to become a hero," another replied.

Nix activated her Iron Fist, ready to leap towards one and send it flying. However, Todoroki froze the robots in place, pushing ahead.

"Look, that kid opened a path for us," a member of the General Studies class exclaimed.

Nix saw the slight opening in between two of the Zero-Pointers, and made a mad dash towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My ice doesn't have a secure hold on them" Todoroki yelled behind him, "So those robots are coming down".

In that moment, the ice holding the robots broke, sending the giant robots plummeting to the ground. _Shit _Nix thought _There's no way I can get away in time. _Nix reared her fist back, jumping up towards the robot that was about to fall on her.

"_**What an amazing play by Class 1-A's Shoto Todoroki! I don't think anyone who was in the area is coming out of that without a scratch,**_" Present Mic commentated, "_**What's this? Someone has broken through the fallen robots**_". The cameras zoomed in onto the figure that was now sliding down from the robot wall, "_**It's none other**_ _**than Class 1-A's Nix. My god, Eraserhead, what the hell are you teaching these kids?"**_

"I didn't teach them any of this stuff. This is just them being competitive," Aizawa said nonchalantly.

Back in the obstacle race, things were heating up, quite literally. Todoroki was still in the lead, but by only slightly. Nix and Bakugou were sitting battling for second, explosions erupting everywhere. A safe distance away was the rest of the competition, placements changing around every second.

"_**Now for the second obstacle… THE FALL!" **_Present Mic exclaimed, "_**You fall here, you lose, simple as that! I can't wait to see what these kids come up with! What about you, Eraser?**_"

"I honestly could care less," Aizawa yawned.

_So MEAN! _Present Mic thought.

Nix looked over the edge of the cliff, staring at the black pit. _My Quirk really isn't suited for this _Nix said _Crap, I'm gonna lose so much time if I go across normally, but do I really have a choice? _Nix, sighing in defeat, began to climb across the ropes connecting to the various rock pillars

"_**Shoto Todoroki is the first to get through The Fall, followed by Katsuki Bakugou,**_" Present Mic said, "_**Seems like many are struggling significantly on The Fall**_".

While Nix continued to make it across The Fall, Tsubasa had just cleared the Wall of Zero-Pointers. _I'm nearly in dead last _Tsubasa thought in irritation _I need to preserve as much energy as I can, but I can't help but feel disappointed that I'm this slow! _Tsubasa looked at the clock in the distance. He could feel his Quirk flowing back into him, his enhanced eyesight taking over. _A little over a minute _Tsubasa thought. At that moment, Present Mic spoke of what was happening in the first place spot. Todoroki and Bakugou were battling for first while trying to avoid the sea of landmines. _30 seconds...29… 28...27..._Tsubasa counted. The voices and cheers washed away until he heard nothing. He felt his Quirk surging through his veins, his wings nearly ready to sprout from his back. _I need to reach top speed as fast as I can. _

"_**And a huge explosion goes off near the entrance**_," Present Mic exclaimed.

_10…9_

"_**Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya flies into the fray using… shockwaves?!**_" Present Mic exclaimed.

"A smart move," Aizawa nods.

_8...7...6._

"_**He...HE OVERTOOK THEM! IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN FIRST PLACE,**_" Present Mic yelled, "_**But can he keep the lead."**_

_5...4._

"_**Midoryia blows dust into their eyes to keep the lead, clearing the landmine area completely,**_" Present Mic said, "_**Seriously, what are you teaching these kids?**_"

"Like I said before, this is the result of the fires of determination lit within their hearts," Aizawa explained

_3...2...1._

The seal on Tsubasa's Quirk loosened and a pair of white wings unfolded in all their glory. _I'm back _Tsubasa smirked, flapping his mighty wings. He took off, remaining near ground level as the people around became nothing but blurs. He flew right over The Fall, continuing on to the minefield. Tsubasa bolted past the competition, finally coming upon the front of the line. Nix wasn't too far behind, but her placement wasn;t high either. The last few seconds felt like minutes, time seemed to slow down as Tsubasa flew over Todoroki and Bakugou, his eyes on Midoriya's back. Midoriya was nearly at the end of the final tunnel. _Come on, Tsubasa, faster. Faster. FASTER! _Tsubasa told himself.

"_**And the man who has returned in triumph is none other than…**_" Present Mic said, "_**IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**_

Midoriya ran through the finish line, panting. Even through all his training with All Might, he had never ran that fast. However, his body ignored the physical pain as he looked towards the stands and gave a tearful smile to All Might, sharing his victory.

"_**And in second place is Shoto Todo-wait, no! It's Class 1-A's Tsubasa! When did he get there?"**_

Tsubasa lay on ground, collapsed and wheezing. Reaching top speed that quickly really took a toll on his body. _Hmmm, second place _Tsubasa thought _Not bad. _The remaining students filed into the stadium, all met with cheers.

On the jumbotron displayed the rankings. Nix had been able to secured 20th place. _Damn it _Nix thought _If only I had been a little quicker, I could have at least made top 10. Next round, I have to show them I'm the competition. _

"The top 42 students have earned the right to advance," Midnight announced, "Sorry to those who didn't make it."

"Tsubasa," Poni said, out of breath, "You made it! Congrats on second place!"

"Thanks," Tsubasa smiled, "Did you make it?"

"Did you assume I didn't?" Poni pouted

"No, not at all," Tsubasa replied nervously

"I placed 38th. I barely made it," Poni said, sadly, "I thought that I had a good chance of showing everyone what I'm made of, but this race opened my eyes. I still have a long way to go".

"I bet you'll do better next round," Tsubasa assured her.

"No," Poni said, determination filling her eyes, "I'm not betting I'll do better. I _will_ do better".

Tsubasa smiled at Poni's statement, "Yeah. Let's both do better and get to the third round".

"Right!" Poni nodded

"Alright, here goes," Midnight exclaimed, drawing back the two students' attention, "The second round!"

"_**I'm shaking with anticipation**_," Present Mic smiled

"I'm not," Aizawa replied

The jumbotron glowed once again, spinning the various options for the second round.

"The second round is… " Midnight said, "King of The Hill"

* * *

**Another chapter out of the way. **

**So I have some news. Recently, I decided to read over _Fallen Skies _and see if I liked where it was going and, let me tell you, I don't. There are way too many loose ends that I included that aren't very important and don't really lead anywhere. Dreams that I said mean something that really don't hold up to what I write in later chapters. Some of the things do not really stay faithful to the character traits I have already established. Like one thing I did that I absolutely do not like was that Tsubasa was a little too accepting of being taken in by heroes. I wanted Tsubasa to be a character that really hates feeling caged, and how he's already written didn't really give me that vibe, he feels more like a proud. Also, when thinking about it, Tsubasa and Nix are really a little too powerful. Even with the Dusk drawback that I gave Tsubasa, Tsubasa might not even need to use Dusk ever because I made him too fast, making Dusk too situational. These kind of problems make it extremely hard to write because I have to keep these little things in mind when I write, and most of them just don't make sense.**

**So I'm going to rewrite the story, well, try to. I'm going to be going into to previous chapters and editing things, or even changing entire scenes or chapters to make things much better to understand. I'm going to try and fix this story to make it more enjoyable, but if I can't find something I'm happy with, I might just need to end the story. I hope you guys understand.**

**Let's move on now that that's out of the way.**

**The second round will be called King of the Hill. It's like the game King of the Hill but with some twists. It'll be fun. I have a solid idea of how it will work, but if there are any other suggestions, I'll still take them.**

**Fav/Follow the story, helps a lot. Also leave a review or PM me suggestions and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**See ya next chapter. Quarantine seems like it's almost over. Just a little longer.**

**Again, I'm sorry to all those that are really enjoying the story as it is, but these problems cannot be overlooked in the long run. Just stick with me until I fix this. I'll make sure to keep you guys in the loop.**

**-Meister**


	14. Goodbye

**I've decided to completely rewrite the story.**

**This story is such a mess that it would take more than just a few tweaks to get it in the right direction. So I'm just going to rewrite the story and start from scratch. You could say this story was a test run and by doing it I've learned a lot. So, I will not update this ever again. I'm sorry for those who were really looking forward to the second round. I was too, but these issues annoyed me to no end. I don't really know how to fix it other than rewriting it. Again I apologize.**

**See you again someday. **

**-Meister**

**Also some shameless advertising, check out my oneshot.**


End file.
